A Little Winchester
by Ifyoulovemesmile
Summary: Slightly AU SPN and HP Universe. Dean was great at many things. Guns, hunting, and mechanics to name a few. But how will he deal with fatherhood? Especially when every fiber in his being is telling him to kill his baby-mama? How will they ever make it work?
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note! Hello again! I'm jumping right into this one! Unlike _Two Halves_, this story isn't completely finished, but I have a good head start. Let me know what you think!_

**Chapter 1: Touch**

There weren't many things that Hermione Granger hated.

Mushrooms were one of them. Maybe it was the texture? Maybe it was because every variety tasted like dirt? She was never able to pinpoint it, and just ended up avoiding the fungi all together.

Another was flying. The young woman supposed she picked that trait up from her parents. Hermione remembers flying to Italy for a family reunion. Her father, Thomas, had run off to the loo immediately and only returned to his seat when the flight attendants threatened to have an air marshal forcibly remove him. Her mother, on the other hand, had swallowed an ambien with her bloody mary and promptly passed out. In her sleep her mother would try to calm her by telling her that _LOST _was just a television show. Hermione wasn't buying it. She would just stick to apparation, thank you very much.

The one thing Hermione hated most, though, was America. Between the Biggerson's on every block and the Starbucks on every corner the Americans had completely lost their culture. Her gaze drifted from her whiskey and soda to the man openly groping the woman in hot shorts on the dance floor.

Yes, definitely classless. Granted Hermione wasn't in the most elegant bar. It was what the Americans would consider a 'dive.'

Hermione fished her cellphone out of her pocket before scrolling through her contact list. When her eyes landed on _his _name she groaned before pressing the 'call' button. It was just her luck the Head of the Auror department would make him, her ex, her contact for this job.

The phone rang four times before going to voicemail. "Bloody twit," she cursed as she called back. Finally on the second ring she heard him pick up.

_"'Ello?"_ He asked sleepily. Hermione checked her watch, and grinned evilly when she realized she must have woken him up.

"No sign of them here, Weasley. I'll call back tomorrow," she told him sharply before raising her glass to her lip and taking a sip.

_"Wait! Hermione, please talk to me," _Ron said quickly. She could hear a shuffle accompanied by an all too female groan.

"Are you seriously trying to talk to me about our failed relationship while you have another woman in your bed? I ought to tell Molly," Hermione bit.

Ronald Weasley had broken up with her only a week prior, because he 'didn't feel a spark.' She gave him a bloody spark. In her rage she had set his favorite armchair on fire. After storming out she had felt better. Then she got to work and found out that she was being sent to _America, _and that _he _was to be her only contact.

She fully understood that hunting the rogue Death Eaters was tricky business, but wasn't she allowed a single break? Hermione had stormed into her boss's office and pleaded with him to let Harry be her liaison, but he had refused. Apparently Harry was needed elsewhere.

_"I just want you to understand that I still care about you," _he whispered.

"Let's get one thing straight, Ronald; if I didn't have to work with you I would not be calling. Frankly I would be happy if I never saw you again." Every word rolled off her tongue like a curse. Without giving him time to reply she hung up and slammed her phone on the counter.

Hermione let out an angry shriek before downing her drink and signaling the bartender to keep them coming.

Maybe she was being too hard on him. It wasn't that she didn't agree, per say. She just didn't appreciate the way he tossed their relationship to the side like it was garbage. It wasn't perfect, but she was raised to at least try to fix things.

After the battle of Hogwarts Hermione had refused to jump into a relationship. She frequently thought that things might have ended differently if she had. Ever the student, Hermione had returned to finish her seventh year and sit her N.E.W.T.S. Ron had begged her then to finally settle down, but she still didn't feel ready.

Hermione then traveled to Australia and sought out her parents. It wasn't easy, but six months later she had found Monika and Wendell Wilkins and reversed the memory charms she had put on them two years previously. Anne and Thomas had been furious. Hermione promised to stay as long as they needed to forgive her.

It had taken another year before the emotional wounds healed. Hermione finally had her parents back, and was finding it hard to leave them again. It was only after she got a formal letter from the Department of Magical Law Enforcement requesting she complete the Auror program that she said her goodbyes, promising to visit often.

Still Ron waited for her. She should have seen then that he was waiting out of obligation. In her youth, however, Hermione had found it flattering. She promised him that after her program that they would go steady. He had smiled and kissed her. Hermione didn't feel passion, but figured that would come.

They went out officially as a couple on her twenty-first birthday. It was a shame that she spent the night of their first date with her head in a toilet bowl. Ron had mumbled comforting words as she emptied her stomach.

Their romance moved steadily after that. Though after two years she should have realized that they had plateaued. However she pushed on, determined to make it work.

Then two more years passed and _he _ended it. Maybe that's why she was so furious with him. She should have been the one to finish it. She had been bored long before he was.

Hermione was shocked out of her angry musings by the sight of the bartender dropping off another whisky and soda. Hermione tried to smile, but it came off as a sneer; effectively scaring the bartender off.

She felt so frustrated, with everything. With her job and Ron. Not to mention her nonexistent sex life. Ginny joked that Hermione really needed to get poked, if only to get her mind off Ron.

Hermione tilted her head. Maybe her friend was right. Her eyes glanced down. She was wearing skinny jeans and her favorite T-shirt with a leather jacket. It could be worst. Her gaze lifted and she immediately locked eyes with a man sitting on the opposite side of the U-shaped bar.

He must have seen something in her eyes; her desperation, probably. With a smirk he grabbed his beer and sauntered over to her. Hermione took the time to look him over.

The first thing he noticed was that he was tall. Nearly Fred and George's height. Second was the way he carried himself. He walked with purpose and a confidence she wished she possessed. Third was the fact that without a doubt he was one of the most handsome men she had ever seen.

Hermione smiled at him. She needed to let off steam, and he would definitely fit the bill. He finally made it to her and sat himself confidently in the seat next to her.

"It looks like something really ruffled your feathers," he drawled lazily as he lifted his beer to his lips.

Hermione found herself focusing on his mouth. He was prettier up close. "Unfortunately it wasn't in the good way," she replied with a smirk of her own. Many of her peers would be shocked to see the former bucktoothed know-it-all being so forward. Apparently being dumped changes that.

The man turned in his stool and faced her. Hermione was pleasantly surprised to see a dusting of stubble cover his jaw. "I'm Dean," he said as he extended a hand.

Hermione placed hers in his and gave it a shake. "Hermione. So what brings you here, Dean?"

Dean turned and focused his gaze ahead of him. His aloofness should have been a turn off, but it had quite the opposite effect. Turns out it was easier to flirt when you weren't really flirting. "I'm here for work. What about you?"

"Same," Hermione said with a shrug. She watched as Dean smirked out of the corner of his eye.

"So what do you do, Hermione?" he asked. Hermione felt him shift his stool a bit closer.

Hermione made sure to lean forward, brushing her hand against his arm before replying, "I catch the bad guys."

Dean inclined his head. "Well, I'll be. Looks like were in the same line of work," he said cockily before whipping out an FBI badge.

She reached out and plucked the badge from his hands. Hermione read 'Agent Dean Ehart' before flipping it closed and handing it back. In that instant she felt like her bravado was gone. Apparently she only got a few moments of being suave before her insecurities returned. The brunette was half tempted to pay for her drinks and admit defeat.

"So do you want to have your feathers ruffled in a good way?" Dean blurted out with another smirk.

Hermione couldn't help the look of incredulity that crossed her face. Sure, she was interested in possibly having a tiff with the handsome FBI agent, but wasn't he supposed to be a little more subtle?

Dean finished his beer and stuffed his badge back into his jacket pocket. Without speaking he stood and pulled out a twenty dollar bill before placing it on the bar. He turned towards the still silent woman and held out a hand.

She gave him another once over. Is this something she wanted to do? It only took one appreciative look from him before she had her answer. With a dazzling smile she downed the rest of her drink and let him lead her out of the bar.

His hand ensnared her waist as he moved through the crowd. On their way they passed a man who was looking at them with an open mouth. Dean clapped him on the shoulder.

"I'm sure you can find another room tonight, Sammy," was all he said before continuing on his way to the parking lot.

"You know him?" Hermione found herself ask.

"My partner," Dean said with a smirk before letting his hand fall to her hip.

Hermione found herself standing in front of an old car. It was black, and shiny; the kind of car a man would dream of having. She opened her mouth to ask the man with her if it was his but was stopped by the feeling of him placing an open mouthed kiss on her neck. She couldn't help the sigh of pleasure that passed her lips.

She had _missed_ this. Her and Ron's sex life had been notably absent before the breakup. She felt as Dean traveled his hands up her sides and landing on her shoulders. With more care than she would have expected he spun her and pinned her to the side of the car.

He kissed her, slipping his tongue into her mouth. They fought for dominance, a battle he won in the end. Hermione had fisted his leather jacket in his hand, and pulled him close.

She could hear as he pulled his keys out of a pocket and unlock the car. Hermione didn't bother to walk around to the passenger side. Instead she opened the driver side door and slid along the bench. Dean was quick to follow, seemingly unwilling to break the kiss.

With a near feral growl he pulled away, jammed the keys into the ignition and turned them. The car came to life with a roar, and the sound of squealing tires.

The drive to the shabby motel was agonizing. Dean made the short drive in record time and nearly crashed into a parking spot. The keys were barely out of the dash before he was pulling Hermione from the car and into the motel room.

As soon as the door was closed behind them he began to strip her of her clothes. The jacket was first. He looked at it with an approving smile before tossing it over a shabby chair. He made quick work of her T-shirt and bra. Hermione yelped when she felt his muscular hands grip her thighs and lift her. Instinctively she wrapped her legs around his waist as he slammed her against the nearest wall.

With shaking hands Hermione pushed his jacket form his shoulders. She reached between their bodies and grasped the hem of his shirt. He pulled away from her a fraction, giving her just enough room to rip the cotton over his head. She spotted a tattoo just over his heart. It looked vaguely familiar, but she couldn't place it.

Before she had any more chance to speculate she felt him remove her from the wall. It took two steps before they reached the bed. His lips were on her neck before he made a slow slide down her body. Hermione didn't have time to cover the scar on her arm, but he didn't seem to notice.

Dean locked eyes with her as he passed her center and continued to her boot clad feet. All too slowly he unzipped one, before slipping it off her foot. He seemed keen on torturing her.

"Well? I don't want to wait all night," she chastised in a breathy voice. Dean smirked before ripping the remaining boot off her foot and throwing it across the room. Hermione grinned when she heard it make contact. By the crash and dimming light she assumed it hit a lamp.

He crawled back up the mattress and grabbed the waist of her jeans. With one quick motion he pulled them down and off her body completely. Without any warning his mouth descended on the apex of her thighs. Hermione let out a moan.

Too soon he stopped and slid up the rest of the way to her face. His teeth went to her neck while her hands glided down his bare stomach to his belt. Once it had been removed Dean helped in kicking of the jeans.

Hermione let out a gasp when she felt him move into her. A noise somewhere between a groan and a roar seemed to vibrate from his chest.

He seemed to know just what spots to touch inside a woman's body. In no time he had had on the edge, only to pull away and change positions.

Hermione had never felt anything like this. She realized just how much she was missing during her years with Ron.

With a huff of annoyance at herself she took control. Effortlessly she rolled them over, and straddled him. Dean's large hands went immediately to her hips.

It didn't take long for Dean to miss the feeling of her lips. Without dislodging Hermione he leaned up and wrapped his arms around her waist. His lips found hers and they continued their battle.

Hermione groaned at the new sensation. She felt the pressure building again and could tell from Dean's hurried movements that he was near his end as well. One final time he flipped them over and moved expertly on top of her.

She felt her breath leave her body in heavy pants before she felt herself come apart. Dean followed suit before collapsing on top of her.

He rolled over so he was propped up on one elbow. "Are your feathers effectively ruffled now?" he asked with a lazy, but blissful, smirk.

Hermione pooling the rest of her confidence mimicked his position. "Almost. I think I might need a round two to be sure."

Dean's gaze fell down her body. In their frenzy they hadn't even made it under the covers. She was completely bare to him. With a single finger he pushed on her shoulder until she was again lying flat on her back. "I can handle that," he whispered hoarsely before climbing on top of her once more. _Maybe America isn't so bad after all,_ was her final thought before completely giving over to her passion.


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Note: Hello Everyone! I am so thrilled with the amount of feedback I got for this story! I want to try and stick to a one chapter a week schedule, but I'm writing much faster than that. Who knows, if I get really good reviews I might post quicker. Well enjoy!_

**Chapter 2: Clash**

A bright light shone through the shabby curtain, effectively rousing the sleeping woman. She was aware immediately of the tenderness between her legs. Dean had stamina unlike anyone she had ever been with, and she had been able to get only four hours of sleep.

Letting out a loud yawn Hermione stood and stretched. With a tug she pulled the thin sheet off the bed and wrapped itself around her like a toga. She caught a glimpse of herself in a mirror across the room and approached.

For spending the whole night engaging in highly enjoyable sex, she looked fairly acceptable. Her hair had fallen from her bun, but hadn't returned to its former bushiness. With tender fingers she touched her swollen lips. She smiled when she realized she quite liked the look.

"Good morning, Sammy! How is my brother this morning?" Hermione heard Dean ask from outside the room. So apparently his 'partner' also happened to be his brother. Interesting.

"You are such a jerk sometimes," she heard the brother say tightly. "I had to fight a hooker for the only room left. I only got it by paying double, but not before she punched me in the jaw!"

Dean's deep laughter filled the air. Hermione felt her knees shake. Making as little noise as possible she crept over to the window. Using a finger she pushed the curtain open an inch and gazed out.

"This isn't funny, Dean! That covenant killed someone else yesterday. We need to find them and kill them, but instead you're chasing tail!" Sam shouted at his brother. Hermione watched horrified as he hitched a bag up on his shoulder, and for a moment she had a glance at the shotguns inside.

Hermione backed away from the window slowly. They were going to kill witches? Without the alcohol clouding her mind she was able to put together all the pieces. The witches, the guns, and wasn't Ehart the lead singer from Kansas? Even his tattoo made sense; she could place it now as an anti-demonic sigil.

The woman had heard rumors about Muggle hunters who tracked down the supernatural. Hermione knew now, without a doubt, that these men were two of them. She needed to get out of this motel room.

In a frenzy to leave she didn't even bother with her clothes. Making sure to secure the sheet she ran over to the boot that Dean had thrown across the room. She reached a hand into the leather and withdrew her wand from its hidden pocket.

"Wait! Sam don't go in there!" she heard Dean call to his brother.

Before Hermione had a chance to process what was happening the door to the room was thrown open, and Sam entered. His eyes raked over her sheet clad body before landing on her wand.

"Hermione?" Dean asked from beside his brother. His eyes were also locked on the wand. Hermione watched as his hands reached behind his back and pulled out a pistol. Sam followed suit, raising a shotgun.

"I-I swear this isn't what you think," she said quietly.

"What are you?" Sam questioned harshly. He moved a step forward, forcing Hermione to raise her wand defensively.

"I'm not what you're looking for, I assure you," she reasoned with them. Neither man dropped their weapon. Seeing no other option she spun on her heel and disapparated with a _crack_.

* * *

"Son of a bitch!" Dean hollered as he dropped his gun. In long strides he walked over to the spot the woman had disappeared from. He checked the room for sulfur, even though he was positive she couldn't be a demon.

"What the hell just happened?" Sam asked, still poised with his shotgun in the air.

"Call Bobby. Now. I'll call Cas," Dean snapped. He whipped out his cellphone and dialed the angel's number so hard he thought he might break the phone. He heard the click signaling his friend had answered. "Bozeman Montana. Lone pine motel. Room seven."

Dean hung up and watched as the angel appeared in the room. Castiel tilted his head, questioning Dean's straight forward approach. At that moment Sam reentered the room. "Bobby's in Great Falls. He's heading here now," Sam explained to the room.

"Cas, can you go get him?" Dean sighed as he collapsed on the bed and rested his head in his hands. Without looking up he knew the angel had left. The bed shifted as Sam sat himself next to his brother.

"Was she a demon?" He asked quietly.

Dean shook his head. "There's no way. I have a devil's trap on the roof of the impala and under the bed. She couldn't have gotten past one, let alone two."

There was the sound of wind and an exclamation of "Balls!" making both men look up to see Castiel and Bobby standing in the room.

"What did you idjits get into this time?" Bobby Singer asked. His brow disappeared into his trucker hat as something caught his eye. With two fingers he picked up a lacy black bra.

Dean had the audacity to smirk. Whatever Hermione was, she also happened to be fantastic in bed. He was caught up in a particularly pleasing memory when he felt a smack to the back of he head.

"Dean! Focus!" Sam scolded. With an eye roll he turned to Bobby. "Dean's little houseguest pulled a rather 'demon-esque' disappearing act just now."

"Did you think that she might have been, oh I don't know, a _demon_?" Bobby snapped as he pulled up a chair.

Dean shook his head before explaining the traps. "She also had something in her hand when she left. It looked like a stick."

"What are you hunting here?" Bobby asked.

"Witches," Dean and Sam said simultaneously.

"Maybe she is a different breed of witch," the older man reasoned.

"Have you ever heard of anything like this, Cas?" Dean asked before turning to the angel.

Castiel had his brow furrowed. "You may not believe it, but we angels are not cognizant of all of God's creations. I have no idea what this woman is," he said gruffly.

The four men turned to silence, none knowing what to say.

"Let's just drop it for now," Sam said quietly. "We need to go take care of that covenant."

Dean nodded. There was nothing they could do about it now. Odds are he was never going to see her again. If he did run into her in a dark alley he would make sure do get answers, after he persuaded her to sleep with him again, that is.

* * *

Hermione landed at number twelve grimmauld place and fell to her knees. There was nothing worst than international apparation on an empty stomach. It was mid-afternoon in London, so Hermione expected she would be alone. That was why she was shocked to hear multiple sets of feet barrel down the stairs.

She had yet to stand, as it felt like a heard of elephants were line dancing on her head.

The movement seemed to stop, and Hermione heard someone let out a low whistle.

"Hermione?" She heard a feminine voice ask.

The brunette lifted her head to see nearly the entire Weasley family present. Ginny was standing up front with Harry Potter. George and Ron were standing behind her, while the latter tried to block the formers view with his hand. Harry's cheeks went a deep crimson, and was attempting to avoid looking at his friend.

"Ginny? What are you all doing here?" Hermione asked as she pushed herself to a standing position. She soon understood the strange reactions of the men in the room when she felt her makeshift dress slip. "Shit. Sorry I wasn't expecting to find anyone here."

"Aren't you supposed to be in the States?" Harry asked as he continued to refuse to meet her gaze.

Hermione blushed. "I ran into a bit of a problem. Ginny, can I speak with you alone?" She asked her friend. Without waiting for a response Hermione grabbed the bottom of the sheet and began to climb the stairs.

There was a shuffle before another set of steps began to follow her up. Hermione didn't turn to greet her friend. She was coming down off her adrenaline high and feared she wouldn't make it to the study.

With the last of her resolve she pushed open the large door and practically fell into a nearby chair.

She heard Ginny rush to her side. "Hermione, what happened?"

"I ran into some hunters," Hermione said quietly as she readjusted her sheet. Ginny gave her a questioning look, but didn't say anything. "Have you heard the rumors about the Muggles in America that have taken up hunting the supernatural?" Ginny shook her head. "Well, I ran into a pair of them. Nearly got a bullet in the head when they saw my wand."

At her words Ginny finally realized the gravity of the situation and dropped to the floor. "Are you all right?" She asked with concern.

Hermione nodded. It had been a close call. She didn't want to think about what would have happened had he found the wand the night before. There was no doubt in her mind that attempting to apparate away with the liquor in her system would have killed her.

At the thought of the previous night Hermione blushed. Sure, Dean had proved to be dangerous, but that didn't mean she hadn't enjoyed herself.

"Oh, I recognize that look you little harlot. What else happened?" Ginny asked with a smile. She sensed the change in her friends mood and couldn't pass up the chance for gossip. Ginny had watched her friend be consumed with anger after Ron ended their relationship. The way she saw it, Hermione had as just as much right to move on as her idiot brother.

"The hunters? I may have met one of them before I realized what he was," Hermione said slyly. Just because it had been easy enough to be forward the night before didn't mean she was always that way. The very thought of outright telling Ginny that she picked up a guy at a bar made her hands sweat.

"You only _met_ him? Were you wearing a sheet then too? Is this some fashion trend I was unaware of?" Ginny said with a laugh. Hermione knew her friend knew exactly what happened.

She fixed her friend with a glare. "I _slept_ with him, all right?" Hermione whispered so quietly her friend had to strain her ears to hear.

Ginny's face lit up as a squeal burst out of her lips. Hermione couldn't help but smile.

When Hermione didn't further explain Ginny made a rolling motion with her hands, clearly wanting more information.

"I had spent all day searching for the Death Eaters, but they were long gone. I'm not even sure they were there to begin with. Anyway, I was exhausted but really needed to relax.

"I ended up at some dive bar. Really shitty place, if you ask me. I had to call and give the information to your brother and could hear a woman there. It made me so mad, Ginny! He tried to have a moment with me while another slag was in his bed!" Hermione shrieked. Ginny rolled her eyes, knowing what a dunce her brother could be.

"Well, I hung up on him, obviously. And that's when Dean showed up," Hermione said with a blush.

"Dean? That was his name?" Ginny asked. She moved herself so she was sitting next to her friend on the small love seat.

"Yeah. He walked up all confident and _sexy_. Said he was an FBI agent, and was pretty quick in inviting me to his room." If possible Hermione's blush deepened. If only the prats at school who had called her a prude could see her.

"And?" Ginny prodded.

"And I said bloody okay! He drove me back to his motel where we, uh, you know," Hermione told her friend.

"Once?" Ginny asked quietly.

Hermione smiled. "All night. Then in the morning I heard him talking to his brother about how they needed to go track down a covenant and kill them. Let's just say I didn't stay for another round," the brunette finished.

Ginny didn't respond right away, just contemplated what she had been told. "Was he cute?"

Hermione laughed and smacked her friend on the shoulder. "That's all you want to know?" Ginny nodded quickly. "He was gorgeous, Gin. Like, more than anyone I've ever met."

"It's a shame he wanted to kill you. I would have liked to see, uh, meet him," Ginny told her friend with a grin.

Hermione couldn't help but agree. She didn't get the chance to brag very often, but Dean definitely gave her cause.


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's Note: Voila!_

**Chapter 3: Consequences**

Nearly three weeks had passed since her encounter with the hunters. The day after her surprise return to England she had gone into her boss's office and gave him a report on her findings, but had left out her encounter with Dean for obvious reasons. Drinking while on the metaphorical clock was bad enough, add exposing magic to a Muggle and she would be in serious trouble.

She was currently in her cubical trying desperately to finish her tea. Something in her dinner last night wasn't sitting well, and was threatening to make a repeat performance. "Note to self; two day old Chinese take out is a bad idea," she said to nobody in particular.

Taking a deep breath she raised her cup to her lips. She took a tentative sip. Didn't her body know that ginger was supposed to be calming to the stomach? The lukewarm liquid slid down her tongue. Hermione let out a pitiful sigh when it didn't make the return journey.

She heard a commotion and lifted her head to gaze over the walls of the cubicles. Harry's messy black hair was the first thing she spotted. By his course she could tell he was on the way to her desk.

Hermione made quick work of vanishing her tea and shuffling her papers around to appear orderly. When she was the head girl she had been studious and organized but something changed. Truth be told Hermione can become a bit of a pack rat.

Just as she was throwing away her last candy bar wrapper he rounded the final corner.

Hermione quickly realized her friend was carrying a tray of fresh doughnuts. Her nausea reared it ugly head. This time she couldn't push it away. Harry's eyes grew wide as Hermione reached for her rubbish bin before emptying her stomach.

Harry awkwardly patted her back as she retched. The pressure was awful. It reminded Hermione of someone attempting to restore circulation to an amputated limp.

"You know," Hermione started once her stomach settled, "for the savior of the Wizarding war your bedside manner really leaves something to be desired."

Harry chuckled wryly. "Sorry, but they didn't teach that in save the world 101."

Hermione grabbed a wand and vanished the mess she made in the bin. With another flick of her wand her tea cup was filled with fresh water and she took a large drink.

"You okay, Hermione?" Harry asked tentatively. He spun around until he found a spare desk chair and rolled it over to join Hermione in her cubicle.

"Bad general tso, I think," Hermione grumbled. Her stomach gave another flip when Harry set the plate down too close. Hermione still had her wand in her hand, so vanishing the baked goods was easy.

Harry gave an indignant grunt. "What was that for?" He cried as he reached for the empty plate.

"I didn't think you would want to see me hurl again," she whispered. Taking a final deep breath, she spun her chair around. "What brings you here, Harry?"

"I was going to offer you a doughnut," Harry said with a laugh. When Hermione grimaced he continued, "but I can see now that was a bad idea."

Hermione nodded. This was the second time in a week that she had fallen ill. At first she thought it was the flu, but it only lasted a day or so. Now this? Hermione was a reasonable woman. She knew that there were other alternatives. She just didn't think they could be a reality.

"Are you planning to see Ginny later?" Hermione asked her friend quietly. Harry raised a brow before inclining his head yes. "Think you could send her down?"

"Of course, Hermione," Harry said with a smile. With a disheartened look he grabbed the empty plate and left Hermione alone with her thoughts.

Hermione shook her curls violently. She needed to get back to work, her tummy ache could wait.

Work was piling up. The remaining death eaters were still causing a ruckus. Just last month they had seemingly fled the UK. That was why Hermione was in the United States in the first place. They had yet to find them, but that didn't mean they would stop looking.

Hermione had an eye on the clock all day. It was nearing five o'clock and Hermione had yet to see Ginny. The nausea had passed, which was a relief. Finally at five to five Ginny bounced down to see her friend.

"What's up, Herm?" Her friend asked joyfully.

Hermione took a deep breath. While she was almost certain that her nausea was merely food related, she still wanted to check on the other alternatives. "Will you come with me to St. Mungo's?"

Ginny cocked her head to the side. "Uh, yeah, sure," Ginny said slowly. "Anything in particular you have to go for?"

Hermione waved a hand. She didn't want to worry her friend. "Just a check up. I just hate hospitals, you know?"

Ginny gave an understanding smile and held out a hand. "Well, let's get to it."

Hermione made quick work of collecting her belongings. One final look at her desk left the young woman discouraged, but she just didn't have the energy to worry about it now. Tidying up was on the top of her 'to do' list.

The walk through the Ministry of Magic was a slow one, as it was the end of the work day and all the witches and wizards were eager to get home. After a few curse words and a couple of well placed shoves the two witches reached the floo network. Generally flooing in pairs was ill advised, but they were tired of the crowd. In a roar of green flames they were gone.

Hermione breathed out a sigh when she saw the empty lobby of the hospital. Ginny looped an arm through hers and guided the other witch to the front desk.

"Hello. My friend here would like to see a healer," Ginny said with a polite smile.

The young woman behind the desk lifted her gaze to look at the two women. "Concerning?" She asked as she pulled out a magical laptop. Apparently the hospital had discovered the ease that Muggle electronics provided.

"Just a check up," Hermione said sweetly.

"Concerning?" the receptionist asked again not unkindly. Hermione tried not to get annoyed at the poor girl. It wasn't her fault that Hermione didn't want to say the reason out loud.

"Uh, that's rather personal. Really, any healer would do," Hermione said with a tight smile. She caught an odd look from Ginny out of the corner of her eye, but choose to ignore it.

"Uh, okay miss. If you could just have a seat I will see who I available." The receptionist preceded to shoo the women away and type furiously on the laptop.

Hermione silently left the desk and plopped herself into one of the uncomfortable chairs. Modern furniture should be added to the things she hated. What was so wrong about an over stuffed armchair?

"Do you want to tell me what this is all about?" Ginny asked her friend. Hermione could see the concern that colored her friends features.

"I don't think it's a big deal. Really," Hermione said slowly. "The thing is, uh, I'm late," she finished lamely.

"Late?" Ginny said in confusion. It only took a moment for her to realize her friends meaning. "Oh bugger. Late?"

Hermione pursed her lips. "Yup, Late."

"Aren't you on the potion?" Ginny asked lowly. She looked around, afraid of being overheard.

"Of course I am, Gin. That's why I don't think it's that big of a deal. I would just feel better if I knew for sure," Hermione said lamely. She could see the receptionist wave them over and stood. "Let's just get this over with."

Ginny followed mutely as they were led into an examination room.

The room, like any hospital room, was starchy and white. There was a smell of antiseptic in the air that didn't sit right with the brunette. "The healer will be right with you," she said with a tired smile. Poor girl, working the late shift couldn't be fun.

Hermione, not wanting to sit on the examination table, chose to occupy the Healer's swivel stool. They always had a way of reminding her of her parents. Ginny rolled her eyes and sat on the table.

"What would you do if you were, you know?" Ginny asked after a minute of silence.

Hermione shrugged. "I don't know. I mean I always wanted kids, but that would mean having to find _him._"

Dean. His name hung in the air like a bad smell. Hermione liked to pretend he didn't exist, only because what happened with him made her feel foolish. All it took to bring him back to her brain, however, was sleep. Apparently her body didn't want to let her forget.

Ginny opened her mouth, but was stalled by the sound of the door opening. Hermione looked up to see her healer and cursed. "Fuck. Really? Just my bloody luck."

"Nice to see you again Granger. Weasley," Draco Malfoy said to each of them in turn. Hermione knew she should get out of his chair, but found herself too shocked to move.

"You're a Healer, Malfoy?" Hermione asked incredulously.

"That's what my name tag says," he told them dryly as he flicked said name tag with a finger. "So what seems to be the problem. Melanie said it was something personal?"

Hermione gulped. The last thing she wanted was to tell her former enemy that she thought she might be up the duff. She had, of course, heard of his trial after the war. He had been cleared of all charges, in exchange for giving up as much information on the other Death Eaters as he could.

Many thought he had gotten off easy. Hermione wasn't so sure. Harry had told her about the night on the astronomy tower and she had seen his pain at the sight of her being tortured in his home. However, just because she didn't think he was guilty didn't mean she liked him.

"I just need a test done," Hermione said lamely. Draco raised a brow. "Nothing invasive."

"What is this test?" He asked when she didn't give any more information.

Hermione shifted awkwardly. Maybe she could just leave. There's no way it was possible anyway. "Oh never mind. It's silly. Let's go, Gin."

The red head let out an exasperated sigh. "Just tell him, Herm!"

"I, uh, need a test," she said slowly. "to see if I might possibly be pregnant?"

Draco tried to hide his shocked look. He cleared his throat to mask it, but Hermione saw.

"It's highly unlikely. I'm on the potion," Hermione said awkwardly. She kept her gaze down. She found it was easier to pretend she wasn't talking to Draco Malfoy if she couldn't see his blonde hair.

"Well, okay. Why don't you trade places with Miss Weasley and roll up your shirt?" He said after regaining his composure.

Hermione did as she was told. Ginny stood by her side and grabbed her hand. She gave it a tight squeeze as Draco approached.

Sweat started to bead on her forehead. _It's not possible. It's not possible. It's not possible_ she thought to herself repeatedly.

Draco gave her a nervous smile before touching his wand to her stomach, just below her bellybutton. He whispered a spell under his breath and a cool sensation began to spread through her body.

Once the incantation was completed he pulled his wand away slowly, drawing out a wisp of red smoke. "This spell is a little bit similar to the Muggle pregnancy test. I'm extracting just a little bit of blood," he explained before pulling over a small metal tray.

With a steady hand he help his wand over the tray. "As soon as I release the sample it will pass through this plate. The color that comes out the other side will determine if you are pregnant or not. Blue and you're not, pink if you are."

Draco turned to face her, as if waiting for the all clear. Hermione sat up and gave a small nod. With bated breath all three occupants watched the smokey sample of blood fall through the air. It passed through the plate, before falling down the other side.

It was pink.

Hermione felt her breath leave her body. "How is this possible? I'm on the potion," Hermione asked Draco in a whisper.

Draco, ever the professional, took a seat on the swivel stool. "Well, there are a couple of explanations. Are you taking it every day, at the same time?" Hermione nodded. "Are you home brewing it or buying it from the apothecary?"

"Home-Home brew, but I had extensive potion training during the Auror program," Hermione explained. "I trust in my abilities."

Draco's smile loosened. "I believe you. Now the only other option is a little bit touchy. Are you aware of who the father of your child is?"

Hermione wanted to act offended, but she didn't. It was a modern world after all. "Yes, I do."

"Is he a muggle?" Draco asked further. Hermione raised a brow at the odd question, but nodded again. "Therein lies the problem. For some reason, we've found that the potion doesn't work at it's fullest when used for Magical/Muggle procreation."

"Doesn't work at it's fullest? Don't you think that is something you healers should write on the _fucking_ bottle?" Hermione seethed quietly.

Draco looked sheepish as he discreetly scooted his chair back. "We've been hoping to pinpoint the cause before alerting the public. We think it may have something to do with the lack of magical blood. The problem is increased with alcohol use."

"Oh bloody fucking hell. This can't be happening. He's going to kill me," Hermione mumbled to herself as she pulled at her shirt.

"Who's going to kill you?" Draco questioned. Hermione merely kept muttering, so he turned his gaze on Ginny. "Who's going to kill her?"

"The father. He's not really a fan of witches," Ginny said quietly. Hermione wasn't paying them any mind. She figured she could tell Draco since they had doctor-patient confidentiality on their hands. "Hermione didn't realize it, but she was sleeping with an American hunter."

The blonde doctor's eyes bulged. "So they exist? I read an article about it in _The Quibbler_ but thought it was just Loony Lovegood's rambling."

"They do, but now we have to find him," Ginny mused more to herself than anyone else.

Draco seemed to be contemplating a response before he noticed that Hermione was crying silent tears. "I'm willing to help, you know."

Both women turned to him with matched expressions of awe.

"Granger, I might not like you, but you are now my patient. It is my duty as a doctor to make sure you're safe. Or whatever," he explained with a smirk. "Plus, I'm interested to see what kind of American you can reel in with that bushy hair of yours."

Hermione couldn't help but laugh at his attempt of lightening the mood. "Thanks Malfoy. That strangely makes me feel better."

Her hand was trembling but she managed to awkwardly pat his arm.

Hermione took a couple deep breaths to calm herself before standing and straightening herself. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get this over with." With a sharp nod she left the room, forcing the two to follow.


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's Note: I am completely floored with the amount of support I've gotten for this story. I figured you all deserved a little more. We're almost at the confrontation!_

**Chapter 4: Search**

"So tell me again why we are at a Muggle library?" Draco asked for the third time.

Hermione fixed him with a sharp look. "I've told you, Malfoy! We can't do a locating spell because he gave me a fake name. The only thing we know about him is that he hunts the supernatural, so we are going to have to find something and hope he is there."

Draco sighed and leaned back in his chair, until it was balancing on the back two feet. With a huff Hermione used her foot to topple him over. There was a crash as he fell to the floor.

Ginny tried to muffle her laughter, but still got shushed by the librarian. Hermione looked over at her current companions and wondered how she had ended up here. Who knew Draco Malfoy would offer to help her and actually pull through?

Hermione was manning the computer, while Draco and Ginny explained different signs of supernatural occurrences.

"It's the beginning of the lunar cycle, so why don't you search for killings by dogs where the heart is removed? Merlin, sounds like the American were's are sicker than ours," Ginny offered.

Hermione nodded and typed the information into the search database. After a few useless links she came up with nothing.

"How about exsanguination? I heard vamps are a bloody menace over there." Draco said from the floor. He had apparently found a rather comfortable section of carpet. The doctor was laying on his back with his hands pillowed beneath his head.

The brunette rolled her eyes but complied. She scanned the page before lighting up. "Bingo. Five women were recently found dead in Shreveport Louisiana."

Ginny moved to read over her shoulder. "Oh that's sick, but definitely something they would probably be interested in. Men always love to save the damsels in distress."

"Has anyone ever been to Shreveport? I would hate to have to fly," Hermione said with a look between the other two.

Draco silently lifted a hand into the air. "Muggle medical conference in New Orleans. We can go there and then drive."

Hermione couldn't help but smile gratefully at the man. "You don't have to come with us, you know?"

Draco just stood and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'm invested now, Granger. Let's go pack our bags and meet in the alley outside in half an hour." He looked over his shoulder to check for observers before disapparating away.

The two woman left in much the same matter soon after. Hermione found herself in her flat, and was greeted by a very old Crookshanks. She gave the ball of fur a pat on the head before waving her wand to pack a bag.

While her clothes began zooming from her wardrobe and into a small duffle she pulled out a piece of parchment from her desk. She penned a quick note to her boss, asking for a few personal days off, before sending it off with her owl.

Only when the simple tasks were done did she allow herself to sit and think. Without thought her hands traveled to her flat abdomen.

This isn't the path she saw herself going down. Twenty-five, single, with a baby on the way. She didn't allow herself to think about what would happen when she saw Dean. So many couples in her position would jump the gun and just get married, then end up miserable.

That was not going to be her life. She would tell Dean, and let him choose if he wanted to be involved.

She scoffed. Who was she kidding? She wouldn't get two words out before he tried to kill her.

She did know one thing. She wanted to keep this baby. Her brain was flooded with visions of a little girl with her hair and his green eyes. At least her child would have good looks on it's father's side.

Hermione spotted a clock on the wall and realized her thirty minutes were up. She picked up her bag and disappeared from her flat.

Draco and Ginny were already waiting for her, each with small bags thrown over their shoulders. "You ready? It should be mid afternoon there, so we should get to Shreveport before nightfall. Then we can get a couple rooms and start looking in the morning."

Hermione nodded and reached out to grab Draco's hand. Ginny did the same, before grabbing Hermione's for good measure. Suddenly the feeling of being squeezed through a tube overcame her.

It took much longer than normal, considering the distance they were traveling. One minute later and Hermione opened her eyes to the blaring Louisiana sun. A quick glance at her surrounding and she found they were standing in an alley across from a car rental agency.

"I will say, it's lucky you were my healer today. We never would have gotten here this fast without you," Hermione said with a grateful smile, which he returned.

"What the hell, right? I mean, what else would I do with my weekend?" He asked with a cocky grin. "Wait here, I'll go get a car."

Ginny and Hermione did as they were told, shockingly, and watched Draco cross the street.

"How did you explain this to Harry?" Hermione asked once Draco disappeared inside the office.

"I told him that you won a contest and got an all expense paid weekend trip to New Orleans for Mardi Gras," Ginny said with a shrug.

Hermione couldn't help but laugh. "And he believed that? I mean none of that is true."

"Well, it is all expense paid. I plan to make Malfoy foot the bill," Ginny confessed with an evil laugh.

"You are rotten," Hermione told her friend with a smirk. At that moment a basic black sedan pulled out in front of them. "You know how to drive? You sure are full of surprises."

Draco tipped his head in response while adjusting his aviator sunglasses. "Well, hop in. It'll be sundown by the time we get there, and there seems to be a vampire on the loose."

Hermione and Ginny didn't need to be told twice. Ginny threw their bags in the trunk while Hermione stole the front seat. Ginny hopped into the back with a grumble before Draco sped onto the highway.

Draco turned out to be a very good driver, and got them to Shreveport in record time. They took the first exit off the freeway and drove to the first motel they could find. The Bayou Motel turned out to be a 'pay by the hour' establishment that sent Hermione's sensitive stomach rolling. It was, however, the only place open at the late hour.

Ginny made good on her word to make Draco pay, practically throwing him into the office. He returned five minutes later with a single key.

"One room? Really?" Hermione asked from her seat on the hood of the car.

"It was all they had. There are two beds though, so I didn't totally strike out," Draco reasoned. He pressed a button on his key to open the trunk before passing out bags. He refused to make Hermione carry her own, to the brunette's displeasure. "It's my doctorly duties," he told her with a kind smile.

Their room ended up being just around the corner, in room fourteen. The trek to the room was done in silence, all stuck in there own thoughts.

Draco went first and let out a whistle. "Nice ride," he said offhandedly to the two women. Hermione turned her head to see that had riled him up and dropped her beaded bag.

"Bloody fucking hell," she groaned. Without a doubt she knew that they were looking at Dean's car. In the weeks since their encounter she had a number of very intimate dreams about that car and it's owner. "That's his car," she explained.

"At least I know he had good taste," Draco said with a long appreciative glance at the vehicle.

"Let's get inside before he hears us," Hermione said quickly. Draco nodded and unlocked their room.

Draco led the women into the room. They realized quickly that cleanliness wasn't a top priority for the owners. From her vantage point in the doorway she could already see a stain in the center of the carpet. She hoped it wasn't bodily fluids, but it probably was.

"Gin and I can share one bed, and you can have the other," Hermione told them as she entered fully. "I don't know about you, but I'm beat. If you choose to stay up just try to keep it down."

Hermione grabbed her toiletries from her bag and entered the bathroom. She chose to ignore the mostly stained porcelain sink as she washed her face and brushed her teeth. She slipped off her travel clothes and changed into a nightgown. The mirror was badly stained, but it was clean enough for Hermione to get a good look at herself.

She understood now how pregnant women glowed. Hermione couldn't help but touch her face and admire the light that shined through.

There was a knock at the door, breaking her train of thought. "Granger, I brought you a potion that should help with your morning sickness. If you take it now it will be the most effective," she heard Draco say from the other side of the thin door.

Hermione turned the knob and let the door swing open naturally. Draco was leaning against the opposite wall looking comfortable in jeans and a T-shirt, holding a vial of peach colored liquid. "Looks tasty," she said with a smile.

"I made sure it was," he replied.

Hermione took the vial and threw back the liquid. He was right, for a potion it tasted delicious. "You made this?"

"I like potions," was all he said in lieu of a full explanation.

Hermione thanked him with a smile before crawling into bed. Sleep overtook her almost immediately. A particularly vivid dream came to her that night. Dean had her pushed against his car for most of it.

She woke with a start when she heard a familiar roar coming from outside. Hermione sat up quickly, and immediately spotted Draco standing at the window.

"Was it the tall one? I bet it was the tall one," he told her flippantly as he raised a coffee cup to his lips.

"It wasn't the tall one," she said as she tried to get out of the bed without waking Ginny.

"You just had to go for the pretty one. Well, color me impressed," Draco said with a smile.

"Should we follow them?" Hermione asked as she approached.

To the brunettes surprise Draco turned and gave her the once over. "Not yet, we need to make sure you're at your best if we want him to not kill you."

Draco made his way to Ginny and gently shook her awake. "Rise and shine. Time to get ready to go," he said as she roused.

Ginny nodded and practically fell out of the bed. There was an initial fight over the bathroom, which Draco won. While he was taking a shower the women changed into their outfits for the day. Ginny settled on khaki shorts and a red blouse, while Hermione went for a mint green sundress.

Draco exited the bathroom and nodded his head in approval. "Not bad. You Gryffindors clean up well."

"In your dreams, ferret," Hermione said with a smile before breezing past him and into the bathroom. She made quick work of spelling her hair into a faux-messy plait and adding light make up to her face.

Soon Ginny was pounding on the door, begging for mirror time. Hermione complied, and let her friend enter.

With nothing more to occupy her time Hermione felt her nerves return. She was seated on a wooden chair and shaking like a leaf. What would she do if he tried to kill her again? Luckily she had Ginny and Draco with her. Would he try to kill them?

"Calm down, Granger. It'll all be fine," Draco said soothingly from his position on his bed.

Ginny chose that moment to leave the bathroom. Without another word they all made their way to the car. Hermione chose to drive today, with Ginny riding shotgun and Draco in the back.

Their first stop was to a local gas station to see if they could get any information on the murders. Hermione pulled the sedan into a parking spot, spotting the only employee smoking a cigarette against a far wall.

"I'll go talk to him," Hermione told the others. With a tight smile she climbed out of the drivers seat and walked in his direction.

"Hey Granger!" Draco called to her when she was a few feet away. She turned to see his smirk. "Don't forget to use your cleavage."

She flipped him the bird before approaching the man. He was young, and looked very nervous as Hermione approached.

"Hello," she said with a polite smile. "My friends and I are just passing through, and we heard something about a bunch of murders. Is that true?"

The boy threw his cigarette down on the ground and stomped it out with the tip of his boot. "Yeah, really nasty ones too," he explained. Hermione caught him glance down at her chest quickly. "I heard they found another one this morning."

"Where?" Hermione asked in an eager voice. The boy picked up on it and gave her a strange look. "We just want to avoid it, promise."

He seemed to relax, and explained that they found the woman only two miles down the road. Hermione made sure to thank the boy before floating back to the car.

"The cleavage worked, didn't it?" Draco asked with a cocky smile.

"Shut up, Malfoy," Hermione replied with a small smile.

She drove down the road quickly. Hermione found herself speeding up as she got closer. Draco shot her a worried glance, but didn't speak.

It became immediately clear when they reached the murder site. Besides Dean's black car there seemed to be another three cop cars and the coroners van. Hermione pulled her car to the side of the road and pushed the vehicle into park.

Hermione took a steadying breath before climbing out of the car. She walked as close to the crime scene as she could without arising suspicion. Draco and Ginny walked up behind her, and she felt Ginny slip a hand into her own.

"Where is he?" She asked quietly.

Hermione scanned the crowd and found Dean as well as Sam and another man in a trench coat. With her finger she discreetly pointed in his direction. At that very second he stood.

He was wearing a suit, and looked the part of an FBI agent. Hermione watched as he shared a heated look with Sam before turning in her direction. It was as if he knew she was there, for his gaze immediately locked with hers.

Not knowing what else to do, Hermione lifted her free hand and waved.


	5. Chapter 5

_Author's Note: Wow. So many positive reactions to this story. Thank you so much for all the support! _

**Chapter 5: Confrontation**

"A wave? Really?" Draco questioned from behind her.

"Please just shut the fuck up. It's all I can do to not fall over, so yeah, a wave will have to do," Hermione hissed through her teeth.

They both seemed to be frozen in a staring contest. Hermione watched as Sam followed his brother's gaze and found her. Dean fixed his suit before pulling an annoyed face and leading the other two men over.

Dean stopped when her was a couple of feet away. He seemed to be avoiding her gaze, while his fingers twitched. Hermione guessed he was trying to resist pulling his gun.

"Hi Dean," Hermione said awkwardly. "Funny meeting you here."

Dean pursed his lips. "Yeah, really fucking serendipitous. Who are your friends?"

"This is Ginny and Draco. Hi Sam," Hermione said with a smile, before turning to the man in the trench coat. "I don't believe I've met you before."

"This is Castiel," Dean said sharply. "So what are you doing here?"

Hermione took a deep breath. "I need to talk to you, in private. I'll give Ginny my wand if you give Sam your gun."

Dean turned and seemed to have a silent conversation with the other two men. Sam seemed to focus on his brother, but the other man, Castiel, seemed intent on staring at her. He had his head cocked and his brows furrowed, reminding Hermione of a concerned puppy.

Hermione took a step forward and placed a tentative hand on his shoulder. "Please?"

Dean groaned and ran a large hand over his face. "Okay," he said with a sigh before handing Sam his pistol.

To hold up her end of the bargain Hermione handed over her bag and wand to Ginny. "I saw a coffee shop a block away. Let's go there."

Dean nodded and swept a hand out, indicating Hermione to lead the way.

The walk was awkward, to say the least. Dean kept his gaze forward, and seemed to be mumbling under his breath. While Hermione didn't openly stare at him, she couldn't help but look him over out of the corner of her eye.

It would be so much easier if he were bad looking. Unfortunately he had immaculate bone structure and wonderful hair.

Dean reached the door first, and opened it for her. She mumbled a "thank you" under her breath and led them to an empty table. Once they were both seated Hermione opened her mouth to explain.

"Wait! I need pie," Dean mumbled before striding up the counter and ordering a slice.

Hermione couldn't help but admire the way he filled out his suit. "No! Stop that," she growled to herself. She started to drum a beat on the table to pass the time.

All too soon Dean had seated himself back in his chair, and finally caught her eye. The sight of him brought back all of her memories from their night together.

"This is awkward. I honestly didn't think I would ever see you again," Hermione told him quietly. Her nose picked up the smell of the cherry pie and had to swallow down the vomit. Now was not the time to get morning sickness. Damn Malfoy said the potion would help.

"Then why are you here?" Dean asked her sharply. He really wasn't making it easy on her.

"I thought it was only best to tell you that I'm, uh," Hermione said awkwardly. Why was it so hard to get the words out? Her head was spinning. The pie, his eyes, and the Louisiana heat definitely wasn't helping her composure.

Hermione took another deep breath, which turned out to be a bad idea. Her nausea reared it ugly head again and Hermione had to run to make it to the bathroom in time. She had her head buried in the toilet when she felt his hand pat her back awkwardly.

"This is really weird," he said quietly. Hermione assumed he hadn't connected the dots or he wouldn't be so calm.

"Can you get me a glass of water?" She croaked. Dean hurried off, and Hermione took the minute to stand up and readjust herself. "Yeah Hermione, just bloody perfect. It's not that hard," she told herself in the mirror. "Just say the words. Pregnant. I'm Pregnant."

"You're what?"

Hermione spun to see Dean standing completely shell shocked in the doorway. He was holding her glass of water, thought it looked on the verge of falling.

"Oh shit," she cried as she watched the grown man faint. He was much too big for her to carry on her own, not without the assistant of her wand.

"Is everything all right?" Hermione heard a voice ask from the front of the shop.

"Uh, no. Could you watch him for five minutes? I need to go get help," Hermione said to the wide eyed woman. The clerk just nodded, but didn't seem keen on moving the man either.

Hermione stepped over him awkwardly, thanking Merlin he was unconscious and couldn't spy up her skirt. Quickly she exited the coffee shop and turned in the direction of the crime scene.

Draco, Ginny, Sam and Castiel seemed to be in the same position, if not a little more relaxed. Hermione approached them quietly.

"Hey guys. I need a little help getting Dean back to the hotel room. He passed out," she said quickly.

"He passed out?" Sam cried. Hermione was afraid he was going to shoot her, but instead he burst out laughing. "Oh he is not going to live this down."

"Did you tell him?" Ginny asked in a much more soothing voice.

Hermione shifted her weight from one foot to the other. "Not really. He overheard me giving myself a little pep talk. After I puked. Thanks for the potion, by the way," she said sharply, focusing mostly on her blonde companion.

"It usually works," Draco replied sheepishly.

"Where are you staying?" The man named Castiel asked. She, as well as Ginny and Draco by the looks of it, was shocked at the gravely tone in his voice.

"The Bayou. Room fourteen," she told him slowly.

"I'll meet you there," he said and disappeared before their eyes.

"Dammit Cas," Sam exclaimed. "It looks like we all have some explaining to do. Would you like to drive? Or should I?"

"Will you? Hermione pointed out your brother's car. It's bloody fantastic," Draco all but gushed, making Hermione and Ginny giggle.

Sam nodded, and led the way to the car. He explained to Draco that it was their dad's. An original 1967 Impala; Dean's pride and joy.

Sometime in the short drive Hermione felt her eyes fill with tears. "Dammit," she cursed under her breath as she wiped furiously at the tears. "I can't do this. Can't we just go home?"

Ginny slid along the seat until they were pressed against each other. Hermione promptly laid her head on her friend's shoulder. The tears began to fall then, staining her friend's blouse. "You need to do this. You know it's the right thing."

Hermione sniffed. Damn Ginny for pointing out the obvious. Hermione continued to seek her friend's comfort as Sam drove down the Louisiana streets. She could vaguely hear Sam and Draco's hushed conversation. While it was tense, it wasn't outright hostile. Maybe if Sam could look past their magic, Dean could too.

Sam smoothly parked the impala, and they all exited the car. When Draco unlocked their room and pushed open the door they found Dean awake and pacing while Castiel tried in vain to calm him.

"It's about fucking time," Dean said as he turned to them sharply. His gaze fell on Hermione and she watched his eyes rake over her sundress clad body. "Is it true?"

She searched his eyes, needing to know what he was thinking. There seemed to be an absence of anger, which surprised her. All she saw was anxiety. Just like any man he was scared of parenthood.

"Yeah, it's true. I'm so sorry you had to hear it like that, I was planning to break it to you gently," Hermione whispered.

Sam seemed confused. He was looking between Hermione and his brother like a tennis match.

The sound of sniffing filled the air and Hermione's head snapped in Castiel's direction. He was closer than she thought he had been a minute ago. He started sniffing her again, making her very uncomfortable.

"Um, excuse you?" Hermione snapped at him.

He didn't speak, just continued to smell her. "It's true. The woman is pregnant."

Dean bristled at the blunt statement. "This is so messed up," he whispered. Dean looked to his brother to find him slumped down on the floor.

"Tell me about it," Hermione agreed. "I don't even know your name."

"Winchester. Dean Winchester," he introduced quietly. "You're a witch aren't you?"

Hermione nodded. "But we're not like the ones that you hunt. Your witches deal with the devil to get their magic, correct? Well, we," she made a sweeping motion to Draco and Ginny, "were born with it. It's kinda like a gene mutation, or that's the leading theory anyway. Now you know what I am, I know what you are, but what in the hell is he?" Hermione asked while pointing a finger at Castiel.

"He's an angel," he stated. Hermione felt her eyes bulge, but didn't know how to respond. "Now can we _please_ talk about the fact that you're pregnant?"

Hermione shrugged. "I just thought you deserved to know. I'm not here to ask for anything. I want you to be as, uh, involved as you want to be."

"Is this really happening right now?" Sam asked in disbelief from his spot on the floor. He didn't seem capable of moving.

"I guess it is, Sammy," Dean said dejectedly. His hand was steady when he ran his hand through his hair, but Hermione recognized the action as that of a scared man. "Maybe we should have that talk in private now."

The brunette inclined her head in the direction of the door and left the room. Outside she scanned the area for a private place to talk. At first glance it looked like the only viable option was the impala, so she headed in that direction.

The door opened without a sound and Hermione slid in. Her body shivered at the memory of her dream from the night before. She forcefully shoved it to the back of her mind. Now wasn't the time for girly fantasies.

The drivers side door opened then closed with a slam. "Do you mind if I drive us around? It helps me think," Dean said slowly.

"Of course not," Hermione told him with a smile.

Dean backed out of the spot and drove onto the highway.

"This is really hard for me. Everything in my body is telling me to kill you," Dean told her. It wasn't said in a nasty way, just blankly.

"I know. Part of me didn't want to tell you at all, but that would have been wrong," she said to her companion. "It wasn't supposed to happen this way. I don't know the proper steps in this situation."

"So I'm assuming you decided to keep it?" Dean asked as he took a random exit.

"Yeah, I have," Hermione whispered. "I meant what I said, you know. If you want nothing to do with me, with us, then I won't blame you."

Dean was silent as he pulled off the highway and pulled into the parking lot of a convenience store. He slammed the impala into a stop and hopped out of the cab.

Hermione felt her eyes well with tears. Why did this happen to her? She was doing what she thought was best, and he just walked off? Once the tears began to fall it didn't take long for it to escalate into a full sob.

In the haze of her tears she didn't see Dean exit the store, paper bag in hand, and rush to the car. "Oh shit, I'm sorry," he said hurriedly. "I bought you something."

He pushed the paper bag across the seat into her hands. Hermione wiped her cheeks with the back of her hand. She reached into the bag with wet hands and pulled out a Muggle cell phone.

"I don't know if I can do this. It's a hell of a lot of responsibility that I don't need on my plate," he explained. "But I still need a way to contact you." Hermione couldn't help but turn to him with a watery smile. "I also happen to have powerful enemies. _Things_ that would not hesitate to use you to get to me. Even if this doesn't work out I need to make sure you are safe." Dean turned to her with a very serious look on his face. "You are not going to die because of me."

Hermione had never been made to feel like her heart was going to burst. Ron's touches never did it for her. Dean caresses were closer. However something in his face, in the conviction in which he spoke, convinced Hermione that she had done the right thing. Maybe her hormones were getting the better of her again. All she knew was that in that moment she need to be close to him.

In a second she had her arms around him, and gave him a tight squeeze. She ignored the tears that began to trickle out of her eyes again.

She smiled when she felt Dean finally return the hug.


	6. Chapter 6

_Author's Note: Hey all! I got a question from a reviewer about when exactly this story takes place in the SPN world. The truth is it's becoming more and more AU. I kinda just picked up the characters and plopped them this story. I hope that makes sense to all y'all. I really liked this chapter. You finally get a little bit of the Dean perspective. :D_

**Chapter 6: Choice**

Dean kept her hand firmly clasped in his as he dove back to the hotel. Something in the action was comforting. Deep down he knew it was because in that moment he felt so _normal_. There was a part of him, a part he kept hidden, that craved a white picket fence life. Here, in the impala with her, he was living out a tiny part of that life. This was one of the consequences that came from making a mistake as a man; it was not the consequence of being a bad hunter.

He peeked a glance at her out of the corner of his eye. Even the puffy eyes and tear tracks didn't take away her beauty. Dean knew virtually nothing about this woman. All he knew was that she was a witch, and she was pregnant with his child.

The eldest Winchester had spoken the truth to her earlier. He wasn't sure that being a father was something he could do. He couldn't help but look at what he had to learn from. Dean had idolized his father, even though the man dragged his two sons through hell.

John Winchester had been a good man who had saved hundreds of lives, but he was also the most selfish man Dean had ever known. He had been so hungry for revenge on the yellow-eyed demon that he had stripped his boys of any chance at happiness.

Then Dean had gone and done the same thing. Sam had gotten out of the life and Dean had dragged him back in. He was just like his father. How could he force another child to live on the road with a knife in their boot and a gun under their pillow?

This was his life now, but that didn't mean it had to be for his child.

Dean watched as Hermione absentmindedly drummed her fingers along with the ACDC that was playing quietly through the speakers. What would happen to her? Why would she ever want to be with him? Everything Dean touched turned to ash.

So many people had lost their lives just by standing to close to him. He couldn't handle another life lost on his conscience. Dean was already plagued with nightmares of the faces of those he couldn't save.

He thought back to the two that had brought her to him. They looked like they cared for her. What would happen to her if Crowley or another demon used one of them to hurt her? Torture her? Kill her? He wouldn't put it past a demon.

What was better for her?

Would it save her to be away from him and his bad influence? Or would being close allow him to protect her. It was a vicious circle that lead to pain either way.

Dean felt an odd pressure between his eyes. The gentle feeling bringing him out of his trance. He could see Hermione drawing the hand that wasn't holding his away from his brow.

"You were scowling. I would hate for it to stick that way," she said quietly as she untangled her other hand and folded them in her lap. Her cheeks were colored red in embarrassment. "I'm sorry, my mum used to do that for me and it's gotten to be a bit of a habit."

"It's fine. Sorry I spaced out," he apologized as he pulled into a parking spot and turned off the engine. Neither made any movement to get out of the vehicle just yet.

"I get it. You've just had a bomb dropped on you, it'll take time to adjust. I only found out yesterday and I'm still adapting," Hermione explained as she turned to him with an understanding expression.

"I think-I think I need to take some time to figure this all out," Dean told her softly.

Hermione nodded. He watched as she took a deep breath, and opened the passenger side door. She walked into the motel room without looking back. With an inaudible click the door closed.

Dean stayed in the impala. Following her would only give the impression he that he knew what he wanted, and that was far from the truth.

The door opened again and Dean watched as Castiel and Sam exited. He spotted Hermione's blonde friend follow. He shook Sam's hand then Castiel's. Dean watched as Sam pulled a leather pouch out of his pocket and gave it to the other man. Dean recognized it as the anti-possession charms. The other man took them with a raised brow, but after a few spoken words from Sam he nodded and slipped the pouch in his pocket. With a final handshake the two men turned towards the impala.

Cas took the backseat while Sam walked over to the drivers side. Dean got his brother's hint and slid along the bench. Sam gave a small smile before climbing behind the wheel.

"I called Bobby, told him something came up. He's sending Garth to finish up here," Sam told his brother as he started the impala. "He says we can crash with him for a few days."

Dean nodded. "Yeah, that's probably a good idea."

The cassette sputtered to a stop as Sam left the parking lot. Without a word Dean turned it over and pushed play. Classic rock was the only sound that filled the car as they began the long drive to Sioux Falls.

* * *

"So remember the witch from a couple weeks back?" Dean asked his old friend as he nursed a glass of whiskey. Sam had driven all day and night, refusing to let his brother take over, and gotten them to Sioux Falls in record time. Even so, it had been after midnight when they arrived at the scrap yard.

Bobby had been waiting with a bottle of the amber liquor and four tumblers. Sam had refused to tell him the reason they abandoned the hunt, stating it was Dean's story to tell.

"Yeah, I remember," Bobby said slowly, not liking where the tale was going or the tone in which Dean was telling it.

"She showed up at the crime scene today," Dean went on.

"Why in the world would she be there?" The older man questioned the boys.

"Because she was looking for me," Dean explained. Bobby opened his mouth to interrupt again but was hushed by Castiel and Sam. Dean took a large swallow of whiskey. Bobby Singer wasn't his biological father, but that didn't mean he wouldn't ream Dean for poor judgement. He had, after all, given both Winchester boys the 'birds and the bees' speech. "She told me that she was pregnant."

Dean winced, waiting for a reaction. When none came he relaxed his shoulders and looked at his pseudo-father.

That's when he got a slap to the back of the head.

"You idjit! You _goddamn_ idjit!" Bobby hollered as he jumped from his chair. The old rickety piece of furniture was shoved back with so much force it crashed into a far wall. "How were you stupid enough to go up to bat without a catcher's mitt?"

"It must have slipped my mind," Dean practically whispered as he hunched his shoulders. He could see Sam hiding a smile behind his glass, but close to ignore it for now. It wasn't the right time to pick a fight with Sammy.

"So what else did she say?" Bobby asked harshly as he topped off his glass.

"That it was up to me how much I wanted to be involved," he told Bobby. "She was actually insanely cool about the whole thing."

"Whoop-de-fucking-do!" Bobby scolded. Sam snickered, not able to contain it any longer. Bobby in retribution smacked him in the back of the head. "Don't laugh at your brother's misfortune, boy."

"Sorry, sir," Sam whispered, not liking to be told off.

Bobby stopped his pacing and turned to face the Winchesters. Dean could see him deflate. He surely didn't like to see either boy distressed. "So what _are _you going to do?"

Dean didn't know how to answer. His thoughts had been on a constant loop since they left Shreveport. In one instant he had himself persuaded he wanted to be there every step of the way, then the next he was sure that he needed to change his name and never speak to the woman again. "There's no good path here, Bobby. Either I chose to be a part of the kid's life and put it in constant danger. Or I ignore it and it never learns to protect itself."

"What about her?" Bobby asked.

"What about her, Bobby? She's not a hunter. I'm not going to drag her into this shit," Dean said dejectedly.

The old hunter picked his chair up from the floor and righted it before sitting. "Let's think about this without the hunter stuff for a minute. Say you're just Dean Winchester. Normal guy who happened to knock up the pretty girl. What would you do then?"

Dean felt every set of eyes on him. Never in his life had he made a choice based on what a regular person would do. He felt a headache coming on and messaged the bridge of his nose to relieve the pressure.

An image popped into his head; an attractive woman in a green dress rubbing the tension out of his brow. Without permission his brain started picturing her with a pregnant belly and swollen feet. His subconscious seemed to think she would be just as appealing then as the first night he saw her.

"I guess I wouldn't run away," was all he seemed to be able to say. The images had come on too strong and he didn't know how to process them.

Bobby gave him a crooked grin. "That's a start," he said as he stood and finished his drink. "Now I'm going to hit the hay. And boy?" Dean looked up to meet his gaze. "You're still a dumb son of a bitch for getting yourself into this mess. You're lucky you have us to get you through it."

Dean nodded. He had that thought on the drive, but wasn't going to admit it to Bobby. The older man turned and ascended the stairs without saying goodbye.

"Shit," Dean cursed once he heard the click of Bobby's bedroom door.

"You're telling me," Sam replied as he took a sip of his drink.

"I'm going to go for a walk," Dean told his friends before standing and leaving the house through the screen door in the kitchen.

Dean wandered down the rows of destroyed cars, consumed by this thoughts. He felt like he was standing at an impossible crossroads.

Up ahead Dean spotted an old truck, and made his way towards it. Without much effort he jumped into the back and lied down in the bed. He wasn't comfortable, but the position gave him a great view of the night sky.

A change of perspective, that's all he needed.

"All right, what would normal Dean do?" He asked himself out loud.

When Dean had been poisoned by the djinn he had imagined a life for himself with a nice job, a beautiful girl and a completely average life. Dean knew his life would never be _that_, but maybe he could get himself a little bit closer. He probably couldn't have the full blown white picket fence, but who said he had to be so self sacrificing? Wasn't he allowed one good thing?

That first night Hermione hadn't just caught his attention because of her sexy leather jacket. He had seen something in her that he rarely saw in another woman; a fire. If he was ever going to settle down, wouldn't he want that in a partner?

Dean shook his head. He was getting ahead of himself. First he had to deal with parenthood, then he could contemplate lasting romantic relationships.

With little thought he pulled out his cell phone and the slip of paper with Hermione's number on it. With a breath to steady his resolve he punched in the number.

With every dial tone he felt his determination slip. He nearly hung up when her heard the line pick up.

_"Hello?" S_he said sleepily. Dean nearly hit himself when he realized it was nearing three o'clock in the morning.

"Shit, I'm sorry for calling you so late," he blabbed.

There was a rustle, and he assumed she was sitting up in bed. _"It's fine, Dean. What's on your mind?" S_he whispered, clearly trying to not wake her friends.

"I just wanted to tell you that I don't want to be left completely in the dark," he said softly. Finally being able to articulate the thought lifted a huge weight off his shoulders.

_"I'm glad. I'm going back to the UK tomorrow, but how about I call you when I know when my next appointment is and we'll find a way to get you here," _she told him. Dean swore he could hear the smile in her voice.

"Okay. I'd like that. Now, get back to bed," he said with a smile of his own. He heard a mumbled 'good night' before having a thought. "Oh Hermione?"

_"Hmm?" S_he mumbled.

"Are you wearing the necklace Sam gave you?" He asked her. He needed to make sure she was partially protected when he wasn't around.

_"Of course I am. Good night, Dean."_

Dean didn't get a chance to reply before the line clicked off.

This was the right decision, he just knew it. With a final glance at the night sky he hopped out of the truck and trudged back into the house.

Castiel was gone when he entered, but Sam was hunched over a book at the desk. Dean knew without asking that his brother had been waiting up for him.

"So?" Sam asked nonchalantly as he closed the heavy book with a quiet _thump_.

"I told her I wanted to be involved, with the kid," Dean explained as he threw himself onto the red couch.

Sam smiled; one of his 'I'm proud to be your brother' smiles. "You're making the right choice," He told his brother. Dean watched as he pulled an old cot out of a closet and set it up across the room.

"Thanks for giving them the necklaces, Sam. It helps to know she's not completely vulnerable," Dean told his brother as he shimmied to make himself comfortable.

Sam didn't reply. With another smile he turned off the lights and crawled into bed. In seconds his snores filled the room, leaving Dean alone with his thoughts.

They weren't jumbled, for once. Sammy had been right; he was making the right choice.


	7. Chapter 7

_Author's Note: Not much to say, I just wanted to make sure I got another little treat posted. Review and let me know what you think! :D_

**Chapter 7: Change:**

"I think I'm going to quit my job," Hermione told her companions over coffee the next morning. Draco, Ginny and she were sitting at a little cafe, the same cafe Hermione had taken Dean to the morning before. Draco was nursing an espresso while Ginny and Hermione each sipped a latte, Hermione's being decaffeinated.

"Why would you do that?" Ginny asked as she ripped off a piece of the cinnamon roll they were sharing.

Hermione tilted her head from side to side, choosing her words carefully. "Being 'involved' with a hunter is dangerous enough. If I am an auror on top of that I am just asking for trouble. Of those two choices I would rather lose my work," Hermione explained slowly. "Plus I'm strong. I'm sure I can find another line of work."

Draco nodded. "Do you remember Blaise Zabini? He was in our year, Slytherin."

"Yeah, I remember him. Why do you ask?" Hermione asked in return. She was surprised how quickly she started to consider Draco a friend.

"He's potions teacher at Hogwarts. He says they are looking for a transfiguration teacher. I'm sure McGonagall would love to have her prodigy fill her old post," Draco said with a smile.

At his suggestion Hermione's face lit up. Teaching would be a wonderful career. She could see herself being a wonderful educator.

"That's a brilliant idea, Malfoy," Hermione told him. She caught his eye and gave him a wide smile.

"You just created a monster. I feel bad for the kids already. It'll be two feet of parchment on the first day!" Ginny said with a laugh.

Hermione swatted at her friend in good humor. "I won't be that bad," she said lowly.

Draco and Ginny shared a look before bursting into laughter. "Yeah right," Draco scoffed.

"Hermione can I ask a hard question?" Ginny questioned. Her tone changed, and Hermione sobered instantly.

"Of course, Gin," Hermione said quietly.

"Are you going to tell Harry or Ron?" The second part of the question hung in the air like smoke.

Hermione bristled. She had only just found out she was pregnant, and hadn't thought about telling others. Harry would be disappointed, but would ultimately understand. Ron was another story altogether.

She knew how that conversation would go. He would be furious, and most likely call her something hurtful. Filled with remorse, he would apologize. He would attempt to get her back, swearing he would love the child like his own.

The thought made her sick. He was the epitome of old fashioned. Deep down he thought it was wrong to have a baby out of wedlock.

"I'll probably tell Harry, but I'd rather not have that conversation with Ron," Hermione told her friend honestly.

"I understand. My brother won't take the news well, I'm sure," Ginny responded.

The three lapsed into silence. It wasn't uncomfortable, per say, but that didn't mean it was enjoyable. They were all lost in their own thoughts.

"Let's get going. I want to go into the office and give my notice. Maybe I can even get out to Hogwarts," Hermione told the others as she finished her coffee.

"Sounds good. You guys go ahead, I'll have to find somewhere to return the car first," Draco said as he stood. The blonde put a reassuring hand on the brunettes shoulder. "I'm glad I could be here for you, Granger. We'll keep in touch."

"Sounds good, Malfoy," Hermione smiled back before glancing over her shoulder. The shop girl was nowhere to be found, so she felt safe in grasping her bag and apparating to her flat.

Crookshanks was there to greet her. The half-kneazle seemed to always know when Hermione was traveling home.

Hermione flicked her wand to unpack her travel bag, while simultaneously adjusting her attire. She couldn't seem to comprehend how much her life had changed in the last weekend. In two hurried steps she was at her desk. She withdrew a clean piece of parchment and wrote out a short letter to Minerva McGonagall, requesting a meeting with the Headmistress. Hermione called over her owl and attached the letter to its leg.

"Take this to Minerva McGonagall. She'll be at Hogwarts," Hermione told the bird. The owl actually nodded before taking off into the afternoon sun.

With one more steadying breath Hermione apparated once more, this time her destination being the Ministry.

It was the afternoon on a Sunday, making crossing the atrium easy. There was only a few witches and wizards milling about, most were grumbling about having to work on the weekend. She tried to keep her mind from wandering as she entered the elevator and pressed the button for her department.

She knew this conversation was not going to be easy, but it had to be done. Besides, who's to say they wouldn't fire her when they found out anyway? If they didn't fire her they would definitely put her on desk duty.

The elevator chimed as the gate opened onto her floor. Like the atrium, there was only a few stragglers doing paperwork. Hermione swore when she saw Ron among them. It made sense, her ex-boyfriend always was awful at anything that wasn't field work.

Alastair Briggs, the head Auror had his door closed, but Hermione could see a light shining under the door. She tired to make as little noise as possible as she walked towards the door.

She knocked twice, and heard a voice allowing her entry. Alastair sat behind his desk with a stack of work in front of him. Hermione had liked the man as much as she liked any boss. He was fair, if not annoyingly so.

"Hermione, I wasn't expecting to see you until tomorrow. What brings you in today?" Alastair asked as he leaned back and steepled his fingers.

Hermione sat herself in one of the chairs across from his desk and shifted uncomfortably. "I must apologize, Alistair, but something has come up in my life and I am afraid I have to give you my notice."

Her boss looked at her with a wide open mouth. "Excuse me?"

"I'm quitting, Alistair," Hermione said blankly. "I'm sorry, but there is nothing else I can do."

"Effective immediately?" He asked quietly. Hermione nodded. "Okay. I'm sad to see you leave." Alastair stood from his seat and extended a hand. "It was an honor working with you."

Hermione grasped his hand and gave it a firm shake. "I really enjoyed my time here. Maybe I'll be able to come back someday."

Alistair shot her a look telling her he knew it was a lie, but didn't speak.

Without another word Hermione left the office. She was allowed one happy breath before she walked smack into Ron.

"Hermione! What are you doing here?" He asked as he obviously raked his eyes over her body.

Hermione rolled her eyes. Just like him to think he could look at her whenever he pleased. "It's none of your business, Ronald," she told him with a sneer as she tried to walk past him.

Unfortunately he was quicker and blocked her path. "Will you stop being such a bitch and just listen to me?" He snapped as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Always a gentleman," she bit out. "And you wonder why I won't take you back." She tried to push past him once more but again he blocked her. "Dammit Ron, let me go!"

"No, Hermione. Just listen to me, okay? He asked with a sharp look.

Hermione glared at him as she caught sight of a dark spot just below his collar. "How about this; I will listen to you if you tell me the name of the slag you slept with last night," Hermione said slowly, as if she was talking to a child.

Ron bristled. He reached up a large hand and attempted to cover the mark. With a final glare he turned his body, allowing the brunette to pass.

"Goodbye, Ronald," she whispered.

Once she was out of the office she couldn't help but feel better. Quitting her job had lifted her of a burden she didn't realize she carried.

Hermione left the Ministry and was barely in the London sun before her owl swooped down and landed on her shoulder. "That was quick," she said off handedly to the animal. In answer it affectionately nipped at her curls and held out a leg.

She untied the parchment and read the note. Minerva was very happy to see her, and told the graduate that she was planning on being in Hogsmeade all day and would be happy to meet.

Hermione sent her bird back home before slipping into an alley and apparating away. She landed just outside of The Three Broomsticks. She was reluctant to leave the sun, but could see the old professor already seated at a table inside.

"Professor!" Hermione called to the other woman.

Minerva McGonagall looked up from her papers and immediately spotted the other woman. She raised a hand and beckoned the younger woman over. "Miss Granger, my dear. How lovely it was to hear from you," Minerva said with a slight smile. Most Hogwarts students thought of the Headmistress as a cold woman, but Hermione knew she just didn't like to give praise to everyone.

"It's lovely to see you too. How is Hogwarts?" Hermione asked as she took a seat.

"Oh! It's still standing," Minerva said flippantly. Madam Rosmerta chose that moment to glide up to the table. "Would you like a glass of mead, dear?"

Hermione absentmindedly slid her hand down to her stomach. "Just water, thanks," she told the owner.

"So what brings you here, dear?" Minerva asked as she brought her glass of mead to her lips.

"Well, Draco told me that you may be looking for a new transfiguration professor. I thought I may throw my name into the running," Hermione said with a wide smile.

"Draco? As in Draco Malfoy?" The older woman asked with a raised eyebrow.

Hermione blushed. She should have thought about how strange it sounded. "Yes, we recently became re-aquatinted. He said Blaise told him about the position," Hermione probed.

"We are looking for a new professor. It seems as if Mrs. Bones isn't happy in the position," Minerva told her pupil. "Haven't you been working as an Auror? Why the change, if I may ask?"

Hermione kept her hand on her stomach under the table. Minerva gave her a strange look but didn't comment. "Sometimes life calls for change, that's all."

Minerva gave her a smile, making Hermione wonder if she was that transparent. "You know, dear, there are a few who have showed interest," she said. Hermione couldn't help but slump her shoulders. "But I think you are the perfect candidate. Are you sure about this?"

Hermione couldn't help but smile. "I would love it. You have no idea how happy this makes me." Maybe it was her hormones, or maybe she was genuinely happy. Whatever the reason Hermione felt her eyes fill with tears. She didn't even attempt to stop them, knowing it would be useless.

"Oh dear, don't cry," Minerva said awkwardly.

"I'm just happy, that's all," Hermione said quietly.

"Are you sure I can't offer you any mead? Rosmerta's certainly is the best," Minerva said with a knowing smile.

Hermione knew it was a test, but still smiled. "No, I'm perfectly fine."

Minerva winked at the younger woman and patted her shoulder. "I am happy for you," she said before lowing her voice. "Is Draco-"

"No!" Hermione cut her off. "No, he's my healer. The father, you wouldn't know him."

Minerva nodded her head. "Have him come by the castle sometime. I'd be interested to meet him."

"I'm afraid that won't be possible. He's a Muggle," she explained.

Minerva looked over her left shoulder, then her right. "I'm sure I'll work something out," the headmistress whispered as if she was telling a secret.

Hermione laughed at her professor turned boss. "I better get going. I'm feeling tired," Hermione told the woman with a smile.

"Of course. Why don't you come by the castle again soon and we can show you the ropes?" Minerva asked the other woman.

"I would love that," Hermione said as he eyes yet again filled with tears. In a shocking move Minerva stood and pulled Hermione into a tight hug.

Hermione hitched her bag up on her shoulder and left her old professor at the table. Once outside she took her time strolling down the Hogsmeade streets. The sun was beating down on her, and her skin was happy to feel the warmth.

Today was a good day. She had been woken up by Dean, who told her that he wanted to be apart of the whole process. After a lovely coffee with Ginny and Draco she was able to peacefully quit one job and get another.

She had wandered down to the shrieking shack and nearly fell to her bum when her cellphone rang. With a glance down she saw Dean's name flash and couldn't help but smile. He really was trying.

She flipped open the phone and placed it to her ear. "Hello?" She asked as she leaned against a near fence.

_"Hey. I just wanted to make sure you got back okay," _Dean asked from the other side of the line. She could hear the roar of the impala, as well as a loud snore.

"Is that Sam? Sounds like a bear," Hermione said with a laugh.

_"Yeah, and he wonders why I only sleep four hours a night," _he explained. _"Are you still wearing the necklace?"_

Hermione smiled and fingered the charm around her neck. "Sam told me it was life or death. That's not something I take lightly," she told him. She figured at some time she would tell him her story, but not over the phone and not today.

_"So, uh, you feeling okay?" H_e asked. Hermione almost laughed at his nerves.

"I'm better than I have been in a long time. I got a new job and everything," she said happily.

_"New job?" S_he could nearly hear his raised eyebrow.

Before answering she looked over her shoulders for eavesdroppers. "I can't very well hunt bad guys when I'm pregnant, can I? I'm just being proactive," he said quietly. "I got a job teaching at my old school."

She heard as Dean hummed on the other side of the line, before chuckling. "What's so funny?" She asked him.

_"Just, uh, I wonder if how many boys will be 'hot for teacher,'"_ He laughed.

Hermione flushed bright red. "I doubt seventeen year olds will fancy a fat, pregnant teacher. But thanks for the confidence boost," she said quietly.

There was silence between them; the only sound coming from the impala. _"They don't know what they're missing."_ Before she had a chance to reply he mumbled a goodbye and ended the call.

Hermione felt color fill her cheeks. He definitely knew how to make a woman feel good.


	8. Chapter 8

_Author's Note: I love the amount of feedback I've gotten for this story. I got some feedback about characterization, mostly positive, but some questions - mostly when it comes to Ron. I don't know if it's obvious, but I don't really like him much and may be playing up his flaws. He seems to me like the kind of man who would expect Hermione to just _be_ there for him. Even though they have broken up he thinks she is still there for him - in every way possible. Does that make sense to ya'll? Anyways I realized I never gave a disclaimer. Ha! Well I don't own Harry Potter or Supernatural. Duh. _

**Chapter 8: Truth**

"Are you sure you want me here for this?"

Hermione looked up from the roast she was checking to see Draco making himself comfortable on top of her kitchen counter. He had a glass of wine in his hand and was looking at her with a raised brow.

It had been two weeks since their trip to Shreveport, and they had spent most night together since. There was nothing sexual between the two, but there was very obvious friendly chemistry. Hermione found herself wondering how their lives would be different if they had realized this during their school years.

"Yes, Draco. You've been with me from the start. Well, not the _start _start, but you know what I mean," Hermione told him flippantly as she cast a stasis charm on the finished roast. She turned her attention to the sides, wanting everything to be perfect.

The young woman had done everything in her power to put off telling Harry about her baby. The day after she had quit her job at the Ministry he had surprised her at home and pressed her for answers. She had refused to tell him, knowing that she needed to tell him on her own terms.

Harry continued to question her motives, but she didn't fold. Finally, after Ginny had threatened to tell her boyfriend, Hermione conceded. She was nearly positive that Ginny wouldn't have actually spilled the news, but she wasn't willing to risk it.

The day prior she had send out a letter to Harry, inviting him and Ginny over for dinner. Draco had shown up just after she had sent off the owl, and she ended up inviting him too. The Slytherin probably would have shown up anyway.

"Or are you hoping that Harry will be too busy figuring out why I'm here that he won't care that you're up the duff?" He asked as he dipped a finger into the horseradish sauce. With a squeal Hermione smacked his hand away. Nearly all of her time had been spent making sure that Draco didn't eat all the food before the dinner.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," she said with a small smirk. Draco was right after all; in Harry's mind a friendship with Draco may be more of a concern than a pregnancy.

"So how are you going to do it?" He asked as he took a sip of wine.

"I have no idea," she replied with a shrug. "Harry is like my brother. With or without you to distract him he is going to be upset. What if he hates me for it?"

Draco saw her eyes fill with tears and was quick to hop off the counter and approach her. Her morning sickness had passed quickly, but she was having a had time controlling her emotions. A day didn't pass that Hermione cried over one thing or another.

The blonde was quick to pull Hermione into a tight hug. When Hermione had first broke down in his company he had awkwardly patted her knee, but quickly got over his aversion to physical contact. After all it was the only thing that stopped her tears.

"Buck up, Granger. He won't hate you," Draco mumbled through a mouthful of curly brown hair. "When are they supposed to get here?"

"Six," she whispered against his chest. "What time is it?"

Draco looked up at the clock. "Six," he told her with a smile.

As if on cue there was a _whoosh_ from the living room as someone floo'd into her flat.

"Hermione?" Ginny called from the fireplace.

The brunette detangled herself from her friend and peeked around the wall. Ginny was standing, alone, with a very anxious look on her face. "What's wrong?" She asked immediately.

"I swear I didn't tell him! Harry must have accidentally mentioned it," Ginny said quickly as she wrung her hands.

"Who?" Hermione groaned. There was no doubt in her mind that she was talking about Ron.

"My idiot brother," Ginny said sadly. "You don't have to go through with this if you don't want to."

Hermione ran a hand through her hair. She had promised Harry that she would explain everything tonight. She wanted to put it off, but she knew he wouldn't let her. She heard footsteps before feeling Draco put a hand on her shoulder. "You should just get it over with, Granger. Plus I will have more of an effect on Ron than Harry."

Draco was right again. At some point Ron would find out, and she knew better than anyone that it was always best if he heard it from the source.

"Okay," she breathed out. "Let's get it over with."

Ginny nodded before stepping back into the fireplace. As she disappeared into the green flames Hermione started to hyperventilate. "Deep breaths, Granger. In and out. Call it practice for labor."

Hermione spun and caught the sight of Draco's wide smirk. "Don't be a prat tonight, please. I have seen that you're not the arrogant prat that you used to be, and Harry and Ron will be so much better if you show them that," she told him softly as he smoothed down the collar of his button down.

He made an exaggerated eye roll before plucking at a loose curl. "I promise I will be a complete gentleman." He sounded sincere, but his smirk told her to stay on her toes.

There was a roar in the fireplace and three bodies stepped out. Ginny smiled at the two while Harry and Ron caught sight of their old nemesis and stopped dead in their tracks.

"What is going on here, Hermione?" Ron hollered as he ran up to the pair. Before he could reach them Ginny took a step in front of him.

"Stop it, Ron. You are not even supposed to be here," Ginny scolded her brother. "I told you that you could come if you kept your trap shut!" Every word she spoke got quieter until her last few words were barely audible.

Ron visibly blanched, and she understood why. Ginny could definitely be scary when she wanted to be.

"I made dinner. Let's sit down and I'll explain why I invited you here," Hermione told her friends before turning back to the blonde. "Would you grab a bottle of wine?"

Draco nodded before turning without a word or sneer at her friend. Hermione breathed a sigh of relief. He really was trying to be nice, which let her breath a little easier.

Ginny and Hermione worked to lead the other two men into the dining room where the meal was waiting. They silently took their seats, not meeting Hermione's eyes.

"Wine anyone?" Draco asked the group as he entered the room holding a bottle of wine in each hand; a red in the right and a chilled white in the other.

"Yes, please. Thank you Draco," Ginny said with a smile. Hermione sent her friend a grateful smile. If Harry and Ron saw Ginny being friendly, maybe they could be too. She pointed a manicured finger at the bottle of red.

Draco gave her a charming smile before filling her glass.

"Don't drink that, Ginny! He probably poisoned it!" Ron gasped as he smacked the glass out of his sister's hand. The wine spilled everywhere, soaking the tablecloth as well as the basket of rolls.

"Ronald Weasley! He certainly did not poison her!" Hermione cried as tears filled her eyes. "Bloody sit down or I will throw you through the floo myself!"

"How can you say that? He shouldn't even be here!" Ron continued to rant. "Why in the bloody hell is he here anyways?"

"Because I invited him, Ronald," Hermione screamed right back. "Now. Fucking. Sit. Down!" Hermione enunciated every work harshly. He would make it impossible to tell them anything.

Ron looked as if he wanted to object, but did not. He was probably just as curious as Harry was about her news.

"Now fill your bloody plate and eat while I tell you why I invited you here," Hermione chastised.

All of her guests did as they were told, after Draco filled their glasses.

Hermione took a deep breath. She didn't touch her food, or the glass of water Draco handed her. Her stomach was filled with knots, and that wasn't due to the morning sickness. After twenty minutes of silent eating Hermione felt a strong hand on her knee.

She turned to Draco, who was giving her a supporting look. "Now or never," he whispered to her.

With a deep breath she stood, drawing the other three's attention toward her.

"All right, I don't know where to start," Hermione said anxiously.

"Why don't you start with me?" Draco offered cockily. Ron and Harry's gazes snapped to him, but his focus was on Hermione.

"Okay, that's easy enough. I, uh, recently went to St. Mungo's for a check up and Draco was my Healer. I got some tough news and he helped me through it. Ginny too. They helped me through a hard weekend," Hermione explained. Harry opened his mouth, but Hermione stopped him with a raised hand.

"Please let me just get this out, Harry. Then I will answer questions, I promise," Hermione said. She took another deep breath. "I'm-" she started. _Just say it, _she reprimanded herself. "I'm pregnant."

Silence. Harry had a mouth hanging open, and Hermione feared he would catch a fly. Ron, on the other hand, was seething. After dating the man for four years she knew his moods. His face was cherry red, and she could see him flexing his hands. His knuckles were turning white, and she was tempted to push Draco out of the way. She knew that Ron was likely to lash out soon.

"What?" He whispered.

That was bad; a quiet Ron was a dangerous Ron.

"I'm pregnant, about six weeks," she told him. She made sure to keep her voice even, that was always best.

"Five weeks? Isn't that when you were in the states?" Harry asked. She turned towards her dark haired friend and met his eyes.

There was concern, but no hate. She could have wept. Apparently watching Ron accost his friend had a calming effect of him.

Hermione nodded in answer.

"Was it a one time thing?" Harry asked further. She nodded again. "Does he know?"

"Yeah, we found him a couple weeks ago, right after I found out," Hermione told him. "Ginny, Draco and I were able to track him down."

"And what is he doing about it? How do you know he can support you?" Ron seethed.

Hermione sighed. She knew all along this was how he was going to behave. "I didn't ask him to support me. I told him about the baby, and told him it was up to him how much he wanted to be around," she said slowly.

"That's it? You can't possibly think you're going to do this alone!" Ron said as he jumped from the table. "Let me be there for you, Hermione."

Hermione couldn't help but laugh. She knew him so well. "I'm not doing it alone. He wants to be involved with the baby. That's good enough for me."

"Who is he?" Harry asked.

"His name's Dean. He's a hun-" Hermione stopped. She could only imagine their outrage if they knew what he really was. "He's a police officer," she said lamely. Harry raise a brow, but didn't question her.

"Is this why you quit?" Said Harry as he leaned forward.

"Yeah, I thought it was the best idea. I already got another job though," Hermione told him with a little more cheer in her voice. "I'm going to be the new Transfiguration professor."

"That's great, Hermione," Harry told her with a smile. Hermione reached out a hand and grabbed his. She couldn't believe he was taking it this well.

"Great? It's not great!" Ron screamed. "How could you be so bloody stupid?"

Hermione immediately lost her bravado. Without a word she collapsed back in her chair and started to cry. She heard Harry attempt to control her, but it didn't stop her tears.

"That's it, Weasley. You need to leave," she heard Draco say to the other man. There was a scraping sound as Draco stood from his chair. Ron continued to struggle as Draco pulled him up by the collar. Hermione glanced up in time to see Draco practically throw him into the green flames of the floo.

Draco was cursing under his breath as he reentered the dining room. "Come up here, Granger."

Hermione didn't need to be told twice. She stood and stepped into his arms. Her tears immediately dried up.

"Hermione?" Harry asked from behind her.

"Sorry Harry. I tend to get emotional. Hugs help," Hermione explained as she wiped away the last of her tears.

"Okay," Harry said slowly. "Are you two, like, together?"

Draco pulled a face and shook his head. "No, Potter. Were just friends," Draco explained.

Harry seemed to accept the answer, albeit reluctantly. The room was silent, the only sound coming from Ginny sipping her wine.

With a nod Harry stood and pulled Hermione into his arms. He squeezed her tight before pulling away and holding her at arms length.

"If you are happy, then I am happy for you," Harry told her quietly. "I love you, Hermione, you know that. You will be a fantastic mother."

The brunette felt tears prick her eyes and Harry was quick to pull her into another hug. Over all she was happy about how the night went.

Harry was her best friend and he his opinion was the only one that mattered.


	9. Chapter 9

_Author's Note: Hello again. No Hermione/Dean interaction yet. Well, a little. Much more coming next chapter, but I still love this one! Hope you do too!_

**Chapter 9: Bonding**

"I hate fucking vampires," Dean spat as he wiped away the blood that splattered the left side of his face. The decapitated head rolled on the deck of the boat and bumped into his shoe. With a disgruntled sound he pulled his leg back and kicked the head into the pacific. "How are you doing over there, Sammy?"

Dean looked over at his brother, who had been useless on the hunt as soon as they got out to sea. Sam didn't bother turning around. As the boat hit a particularly large wave he bent over and vomited.

"I would call Cas and get us back but I haven't had cell reception for the last twenty miles," Dean told his brother. The taller Winchester straightened up and turned.

"So we're stuck on this tugboat until morning?" His voice was so laced with misery that Dean immediately felt bad for dragging Sam on this hunt.

He knew Sam got seasick, but had made him come anyway. Castiel had even volunteered to help him out. The angel said he had always wanted to see the ocean. Dean had just chosen to ignore him.

"Afraid so, Sammy," Dean said quietly. "Let's head below deck. I think I saw some ambien we can swipe."

Sam nodded, but moved slowly to descend the steps.

The two brothers wound their way under the deck and found the mess hall. They were undercover as greenhorn's on a fishing boat that a vampire had recently started targeting, and had 'accidentally' got stuck with the night shift. As such they were the only ones awake.

The mess hall was thus empty. Sam dropped into a plastic chair and pulled a plastic tub towards him. Dean scowled and poured a cup of coffee for him and a glass of water for his brother.

"I'm sorry Sammy, I shouldn't have made you come," Dean said as he dropped into the seat across from his brother. He kicked his feet up on the table, and Sam gagged at the sight of the blood on his boot.

"You didn't _make_ me do anything," Sam grumbled. His arms were still clutched around the tub as he reached across the table for his water.

Dean pursed his lips. His little brother always hated the insinuation that he didn't have a say in their lives.

"Still. I could have brought Cas," Dean told him.

"Can you imagine Cas beheading someone?" Sam practically laughed. "That would be a sight."

"Yeah," Dean said with a small smile. "Do you think we should give him a hunting lesson soon?"

In response, Sam bent over and threw up into the makeshift toilet.

"What is it with people ralphing in front of me?" Dean asked as he used a hand to block the sight in front of him.

Sam pulled his head out of the can and wiped his mouth. "You can't blame Hermione, she _is_ pregnant."

Dean couldn't help the tight sensation he got in his chest every time someone mentioned the baby. He wasn't backing down from his responsibilities, but they still scared the crap out of him.

Before he could respond they were joined by the captain of the ship. "So the greenhorn has a baby on the way? Girlfriend or wife?"

The oldest Winchester looked up at the grizzly old man. He was over sixty, and looked like he was born in the sea. His chest length beard was covered in gray hair, and his flannel shirt seemed to be two sizes too small. He was smiling, though, so Dean assumed the comment was made in jest.

"Neither. It was a one night stand sort of thing," Dean explained. The old man took a seat and pulled a silver flask from his pocket. He took a large gulp before handing it to Dean, who followed suit and handed it back.

"You gonna make an honest woman out of her?" He asked as he offered the flask to Sam. He took one whiff of the strong liquid and gagged.

"Sorry about him, he doesn't like water," Dean said with a tight laugh. "And no, she doesn't want that. Even gave me the chance to walk away."

"And you didn't?" The captain asked with a raised brow. "Most men would've."

Dean narrowed his eyes. "I take care of my own."

A laugh burst from the older man's lips. "Well, then you're a better man than me. I was given that choice many years ago and I ran. Now I'm bitter and alone."

He stood and left the room without another word.

"He's right, you know," Sam said meekly. He had his head out of the tub and his skin looked to be gaining some color back.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked.

"You're a good man, for not leaving her. Dad would be proud of you," Sam told his brother with a smile.

Dean felt himself flush. "Yeah? Bobby doesn't seem too proud."

Bobby had kept his promise of letting the brother's stay at his home in Sioux Falls after they heard the news. The morning after Dean told him about his conversation with Hermione, but the older hunter didn't show any reaction. He went about the rest of his day, seemingly ignoring the boys.

"He is. I don't think he is happy that you had to make the choice in the first place. I can tell he worries about how you will handle an actual kid," Sam explained quietly. "Have you thought about it? What you're going to do after it's born?"

"I probably should, but I haven't," Dean confessed. "One step at a time."

Dean could tell Sam was trying to make eye contact, but he avoided his gaze. He knew that Sam would be able to tell what he was feeling right away, and he didn't want to deal with his empathy.

Truth was, Dean felt terrified. Terrified that something would happen to the kid. That something would happen to Hermione and he would be left to deal with fatherhood alone. Mostly he was afraid that he would simply be a bad parent.

"Dean?"

Reluctantly he locked eyes with his brother. He immediately saw Sam's shoulders hunch. Dammit.

"It's okay to be afraid," he said sorrowfully. "But you don't have to be. You have always been good with kids. Better than anyone I've ever met."

"But this is different, Sammy. This one is _mine._ It's up to me to make sure they aren't fucking screwed up. How can I do that when I am screwed up?" Dean confessed. "I'm a wanted criminal who's greatest accomplishment is winning the pie eating contest at the Pima County Fair. I've never owned a home, never mowed a lawn. I've never paid taxes for fucks sake. I have no reputable skills to pass on."

Dean raked a hand through his hair. He couldn't believe he was telling his brother what had been on his mind for the past two weeks. However now what it was out in the open, he felt considerably better.

"Dean, look at me." Sam said sharply, leaving Dean no choice but to do as he was told. "You must be crazy if you think you have nothing good to offer a kid. Criminal record aside, you have dedicated your entire life to saving people. At your own expense. You are loyal, and you never let anyone push your family around. You've always saved my life, even at great harm to yourself." Sam smiled at his brother, hoping to convince him of the words he spoke.

"Maybe I can protect people, but it's my fault their in danger in the first place," Dean said dejectedly.

Sam nodded his head. "Yeah," he said simply. "That's true, but without you they wouldn't know what was out there. Couldn't it be said that they are in more danger without you?"

"I told myself that after I found out," Dean said with a small smile.

"Great minds think alike," Sam replied.

Dean cleared his throat loudly. "All right, enough with the chick flick moment," he said with an added gruffness to his voice. "So shooting guns. Hunting. Manly things."

Sam laughed at his brother. Dean would eventually learn to open up, and they had made a big step today. "I have an idea," Sam said lively. Dean quirked an eyebrow in question. "How about we invite Hermione to Cas's hunting lesson. It couldn't hurt to get some knowledge under her belt."

"Hermione with a shotgun? Hot," Dean couldn't help but say with a smirk.

Sam laughed at his brother but nodded his head. "It wouldn't _not _be hot," he agreed quietly.

At his brother's words Dean felt an unwelcome feeling encompass him. Jealously. Maybe Hermione wasn't his, but that didn't mean he liked the idea of her being someone else's.

The next morning Dean watched his cellphone, and called Cas as soon as he had reception. After giving the angel their coordinates they were gone. Castiel's angel mojo seemed to be at an all time high, which made transporting them easier. He immediately recognized Singer Salvage when they landed.

Sam had dropped to his knees and kissed the ground in a comical way. With a nod Dean promised himself that he would never drag his little brother onto a boat again.

"How'r things going for you, Cas?" Dean asked the angel.

"Very well. Meg and I have been successfully tacking demons," Castiel told them with a proud smile.

"Good for you Cas. You're hunting and maybe even have yourself a girlfriend!" Dean beamed with a heavy clap on his friend's shoulder. His smile grew when he noticed a slight blush on the angel's cheeks. He chose not to press his luck, though. Castiel was so shy he was likely to disappear if Dean pushed too hard. "So Sammy and I have been talking. We think it's time we gave you a hunting lesson. Shooting, lore, that kind of thing. It would help to know something besides how to smite. Would you be interested?"

Castiel smiled. "That would make me very happy. Should I invite Meg?"

Dean cocked a brow. It was unlikely that the _demon_ would need a lesson on how to kill demons. Castiel's smile though told him that he just wanted another chance to see her. "Sure, Cas. I was going to invite Hermione too."

"That's just great!" Sam huffed as he stood and dusted gravel from his knees. "You two have you're romantic moments while I'm stuck being the fifth wheel."

"Isn't a fifth wheel a recreational vehicle? I heard those are great fun," Dean heard Cas ask innocently as he checked his watch. It was seven o'clock, meaning it would be early afternoon in London. He whipped out his cellphone and dialed Hermione's number.

Dean took a few steps away from his brother and Cas as he heard the dial tone. He heard her answer after the third ring.

_"Dean." _She said his name sweetly, as if she was happy he called.

"Uh, Hi Hermione. How are you?" He asked as he sat himself down on an overturned car.

_"I'm good. Just packing up my flat. Minerva, my new boss, says I can move into the castle anytime I want. I figured I may as well go and get myself settled."_

"It's only April," Dean said, pointing out the obvious.

She let out a little laugh that made his palms sweat. _"You can never be too prepared for school, Dean," _she scolded in good humor.

"About being prepared. Sammy and I are going to give Cas a little supernatural crash course. Would you like to come? I mean, for protection and stuff," Dean babbled as he started pacing. For some reason Hermione had a way of making him act like a nervous teenager.

_"I'd love that. Where are you?" S_he asked. He could hear the excitement in her voice.

"Sioux Falls South Dakota. But I can send Cas for you tomorrow, if you'd like," he offered.

_"Sounds perfect. When should I expect him?" S_he questioned eagerly.

"Morning here, so afternoon. I'll call you," He finished lamely.

_"I can't wait. See you tomorrow, Dean," _she said softly before hanging up the phone.

Dean let out a breath and discreetly wiped his hands on his jeans. He wouldn't admit it to anyone, but he liked the fact that she could make him sweat.


	10. Chapter 10

_Author's Note: Hey all! I'm back again. I'm suffering a bit of writer's block right now, and figured some reassurance would help me through! :D So here is where it get's much more AU in the SPN world. I hope you still like it! _

**Chapter 10: Spark**

Hermione checked the clock for the third time. Upon realizing only five minutes had passed she gave an impatient huff.

It had just passed four o'clock in the afternoon, and she had expected to hear from Dean hours ago.

She knew that she should feel nervous about the prospect of spending the entire day with hunters. It was the most logical response. She, quite frankly, could be walking to her own funeral. Dean, as well as Sam, had been raised to kill people like her.

However she only felt excited.

Since the end of the war she had relished in the peace, while equally longing for the excitement. That had helped propel her into the Auror program. Now with that out of her life she only had one place to turn for her adrenalin rush.

Dean.

She knew it was reckless. She knew she should call Harry or Draco and tell them where she was going. She knew that she should have said no. Yet she didn't. A voice in her head was telling her she didn't have to be afraid.

Hermione was shocked out of her musings by the sound of her phone ringing. She almost picked it up immediately, but didn't want to seem too eager. After waiting for it to ring thrice she flipped it open and pressed it to her ear.

"Hello?" She asked with feigned indifference.

_"I swear I'm not meaning to be a douchbag," _Dean said quickly. Hermione nearly giggled. Silly American slang. _"I meant to send Cas over, like, two hours ago."_

"It's fine, Dean," Hermione told him. She had to force her breathing to slow, before speaking again. "Is something wrong?"

She heard Dean groan. _"Cas opened his big mouth to Bobby that you were coming. Bobby then decided to invite a few others to the party. I tried to make them leave, but they insist."_

"Did he tell them everything?" She asked hurriedly.

From the other end of the phone she heard a screen door creak open then slam shut. _"They don't know about the baby or the witch thing. Bobby wouldn't still be breathing if they did. He told them you were my-"_ Hermione heard him groan again, only much louder. _"He told them you were my _girlfriend._"_

At his words Hermione found herself unable to contain a laugh. "Oh. That's not so bad," she said blankly. When he didn't say anything she stalled. "Is it that bad? Do you not want me to come?"

_"No, that's not it. I still want you to come and learn this stuff, I just feel bad that you have to do it with such an audience," _Dean explained quickly. _"I mean Cas has barely shot a gun but he still has all the warrior of God thing on his side." _

Hermione finally understood his meaning. She forgot that, as a Muggle, he would have no idea of the life she had led. As far as he was concerned she was some innocent woman who hasn't witnessed anything more dangerous than a broken nail. He assumed that she would be embarrassed to go in as a novice in front of so many professionals.

At that moment Hermione regretted not telling her story. It would be easier to convince him that just because she was pregnant didn't mean she was a porcelain doll.

"Dean," she said softly. "Just-Just because I'm not an angel doesn't mean I'm not a warrior in my own right. Sometime I will tell you the whole story, but right now all you need to know is that I'm not new to danger."

She heard his intake of breath. "Okay. I'll send Cas to you," he told her.

Hermione nodded her heard and pulled the phone away from her ear. It was nearly closed when he called her name. With a slight roll of her eyes she put the phone back to her ear. "Yes?"

_"Let's not tell them the witch thing, okay?" H_e asked her.

"Okay," she told him simply before hanging up the phone. Behind her there was the sound of wind, which seemed out of place. She turned, and her tense shoulders relaxed when she saw Castiel.

She opened her mouth to say hello, but he stopped her with a hand on her shoulder.

Traveling the angel way was vastly different from apparating. It felt as natural as breathing. It was as if she inhaled in her flat, and exhaled somewhere else.

The woman took in her surroundings, and found she was in some sort of scrap metal yard. She saw what looked like a Ford Anglia, and couldn't help but crouch down to get a better look. With a finger she flicked a pair of fuzzy dice that were left on the rearview mirror.

A voice cleared it throat behind her and she spun. Instinctively she reached for her wand. She didn't pull it, however. Dean had asked her to keep the fact that she was a witch secret, so she would.

With a forced breath she took in the group of people in front of her. Dean was standing up front with Sam just a few steps behind him. Castiel had gone to stand next to a pretty brunette who was smirking all-knowingly at Hermione. The brunette had the feeling she wasn't fooling her.

To the opposite side of Dean there were three other people. An older man in a trucker hat who she assumed to be Bobby as well as two other women. There was a definite familial resemblance; mother and daughter she presumed.

She felt like she was being scrutinized, and didn't like it. After plastering a smile on her face she straightened her jacket and approached. Dean opened his mouth to speak, but she glided past him and approached the other three.

"Hello, I'm Hermione. You must be Bobby," she said to the man who had a rather dumbstruck expression on his face. She turned to the other two and held out her hand. "And you are? I'm sorry, but Dean forgot to mention your names," she asked them politely.

The older woman shook herself out of the daze first and grasped her hand. "I'm Ellen Harvelle, and this is my daughter Jo. We're friends of the boys," she said friendly. Hermione moved to shake the younger woman's hand next.

She turned towards Dean, who was smirking proudly at her.

"What am I? Chopped liver?" The woman asked from beside Castiel. Hermione felt a chill run up her spine as the woman spoke. She couldn't pinpoint it, but she knew this woman was not to be underestimated.

"I'm sorry," Hermione said flippantly as she extended her hand. "I'm Hermione, I'm a friend of Dean's."

"Meg," the woman introduced as she shook the offered hand. Without any warning she tugged on Hermione's arm. Hermione suddenly found herself a breath away from the other woman.

Meg's dark eyes stared at her own. "I think I might enjoy you, witch," she whispered. Hermione swallowed hard. There was something in the way Meg spoke that made her think it was said in flirtation, not threat. Before she had a chance to analyze it she felt a pair of hands on her waist.

Her bodies immediate reaction told her they belonged to Dean. With care he pulled her away, and placed himself in front of Meg. "I thought Cas told you to behave," Dean hissed at her.

Hermione tried to peek around his body, but he sidestepped her. He seemed to be feeling protective today.

"Oh come on, Dean. I was just having a little bit of fun," Meg said saucily in reply.

"Don't forget, I have this." Hermione watched from behind as he pulled a dagger from the waistband of his jeans. "And the only reason I'm not killing you is because Cas would smite me. Now _behave_."

Hermione saw Castiel shoot her an apologetic look before Dean turned. She finally allowed herself to really look at him. It had been three weeks since Shreveport, and they had only spoken on the phone since.

"Hey," she said quietly. His presence was making her nervous, and not entirely in a bad way. One of the side effects of her pregnancy was a skyrocket in her sex drive. She knew it was foolish to think about sleeping with him again, but that didn't mean her body didn't crave it. She felt her cheeks flush just thinking about it.

"Hi," he replied just as lamely. With a shake of his head he took a step back. "Uh, there's a nice patch of forest just up the hill. It's a perfect place to shoot."

"Lead the way," she said with a smile.

Dean did as she suggested after offering her his arm. Hermione slipped her hand into the crook of his elbow as he starting in the direction of the forest.

The walk was short, but he filled it telling her about the things she needed to be careful of. His biggest concern was demons, because they could choose who they targeted. He told her about salt, holy water, devil's traps and the anti-possession sigils. To validate his point he pulled down the collar of his shirt to expose his tattoo.

Hermione tried to focus on what Dean was saying, but found it difficult. Behind her she could hear the others conversing about Dean and herself.

"He's being awfully friendly. Didn't he insist she _wasn't_ his girlfriend?" She heard Jo ask.

"She isn't. It's complicated. All we can tell you is that she needs to be protected," Sam explained.

"I like her," Meg said boldly. "What do you say we invite her to our little pizza party, Clarence?"

Her comment made Dean stop dead in his tracks and turn. "Don't even think about it," he said harshly. Hermione thought he almost sounded jealous. Without breaking Meg's gaze he spoke again. "There's an easy way to identify a demon. All you have to do is say 'Cristo.'"

Hermione watched as Meg shuddered and closed her eyes. When they opened again they were completely black.

"That," Dean said with a finger pointed in Meg's direction, "is a demon. Let's go."

He turned again and pulled her closer to his body before resuming his walk.

"He sure is protective," Ellen commented.

"That would be because of the-" Castiel said, but was silenced with a smack; her guess was that it came from Sam.

The group fell silent and Hermione felt Dean relax beside her.

"What did Meg mean about a pizza party?" She asked him quietly. To her surprise Dean chuckled beside her.

"It's a disgusting little joke between them," he offered as explanation. Hermione turned to him with an eyebrow raised. "She invited you to a threesome."

Hermione felt her cheeks flush. "A witch, an angel and a demon? Sounds like something out of a romance novel."

Dean let out a loud laugh, which Hermione found contagious. When they were able to control themselves Hermione made the mistake of looking over at Dean, and they fell back into hysterics.

"All right, all right. Enough you two. We're here," Bobby said sharply from behind them. Hermione turned and fully expected a lashing, but she saw a slight smile on the older man's lips. She assumed that being a hunter wasn't the most lighthearted career, so being able to make Dean laugh made her feel better.

"Who wants to go first?" Sam asked as he handed shotguns to Castiel and Hermione while Meg got a pistol.

"I'll go," Hermione said as she stepped forward. Dean followed, leading her to a clearing. Across the way she could see a large tree, with a dummy hanging from one of the thicker branches. The dummy looked like it had seen better days. It was missing both it's legs and had multiple pieces of duct tape holding the torso together.

"All right, so why don't you just aim straight at the chest. We'll go from there, and be careful of the recoil," he told her, snapping into serious hunter mode.

Hermione took a deep breath and aimed where Dean said. She continued to hold it as she pulled the trigger.

With a loud bang the gun went off, hitting the branch that had been holding the dummy. It splintered, but didn't fall. Hermione went red, and a glance at Dean told her that he was trying to hide a laugh.

"Not bad," he ground out. His eyes were crinkled at the edges as he grinned.

"Prat. You're an awful teacher," Hermione grumbled before taking aim again.

"Hold on, let me help," Dean said in a voice that was remarkably deeper.

He cleared his throat and positioned himself so that he was standing directly behind her. Hermione had seen the gesture hundreds of times in the movies, but had never been on the receiving end. The feeling of his broad chest pressed against her back send ripples down her body to pool between her legs.

Dean cleared his throat as he patted her left hip. "Make sure to stand straight," he commanded. Hermione did as she was told and adjusted her stance so she was standing with her feet shoulder length apart.

His arms moved to snake around either side of her, coming to rest on top of her hands. He let out a hum and Hermione felt the sound vibrate down his chest.

"It's all about breathing. Take a big breath in, then aim. Once you're locked let the breath out and squeeze the trigger," he explained. Hermione nodded and felt his scruff scratch her cheek.

She followed his instruction and took a deep breath. With as little movement as possible she aimed at the dummy's heart and let the air out. Finally she squeezed the trigger.

Her shot him the dummy directly in the chest.

"Better?" She asked with a cocky grin as she turned her head.

She seemed to forget how close they were. Dean's face was inches from hers. She felt her breathing quicken, and she was sure he could smell her increased arousal. Instinctively she licked her lips.

Dean followed the movement with his eyes before gulping. "Better."


	11. Chapter 11

_Author's Note: I decided that Chapter 10 needed it's companion. _

_Also one reviewer pointed out the whole pregnancy/gun thing. I'm not a shooter, not even much of a fan really, so I didn't realize. I think that it's a moment that is important for the relationship, and thought about attempting to do a rewrite, but it just didn't flow right. So for readabilities sake let's assume its okay in the first trimester or so. I don't plan on having her shoot anymore in the future anyways, just the once. So I hope that's okay._

_Side note! I recently decided I want to add Spangler and Zeddmore to the story. Maybe just a fun little one-off. I need help figuring out how. Any ideas?_

_But seriously thanks so much for all the awesome reviews!_

**Chapter 11: Pull**

He was in way over his head. Dean had invited her over as a courtesy. What kind of man let the woman who was carrying his child go unprepared into the world? Not Dean.

Then things changed when he saw her. Castiel had plopped her in front of him, and she looked _perfect_. Her skin had that healthy glow; even her hair looked brighter. She had dressed appropriately in a pair of jeans and a T-shirt with ratty tennis shoes on her feet. In essence she looked normal, but she wasn't.

When she had ignored him to say hello to the others he almost lost it. Nobody he knew had enough spunk to do what she did. The fact that she _knew_ that they were hunters made the action that much more appealing.

Dean also wasn't blind to the attention Meg was paying her. It made that uncomfortable jealousy return. He doubted that Hermione swung that way, but he knew demons could be persuasive.

Then finally she turned her attention on him and all of his insecurities washed away.

It took all of his self control to not close the gap between them and go at it on the gravel road. He tried to distract himself on the walk up the hill, but it wasn't working. He had foolishly offered her an arm, effectively bringing her closer.

Dean had been right. The sight of her wielding a shotgun was enough to make his jeans a little uncomfortable. Why did he have to get so close? He could have assisted her from a safe distance; maybe he could have written instructions down.

Everything was too much. Her scent, her hair, her perfect ass. _She_ was too much.

After her second attempt at the shot he quickly had her step back, and had Castiel take her place. The angel did well, though Dean did not try to help him with his posture. Meg was, as he had assumed, a good shot already.

He caught himself staring at Hermione several times, but quickly looked away. Jo seemed to be sending him strange looks as well. Dean ignored them; he didn't need her pressuring him for explanations. They were just finishing their lessons as the sun passed behind the line of trees.

"What do you say we go out for dinner? I think we all deserve it," Ellen said happily as she threw her shotgun over her shoulder. Bobby was quick to nod, as was nearly everyone in their company. Dean noticed Hermione yawning and realized it must be late for her. "What about you, Hermione?"

The brunette shot her head up quickly. "Yeah, sounds good," she replied followed by another yawn.

"Are you sure you're up to it?" Dean heard himself ask. Everyone shot him curious looks, which made him blush.

Hermione turned and smiled at him. "Yeah, It'll be fun."

Dean nodded and the group made their way back to the salvage yard. They quickly dispersed. Dean, Hermione, Sam, Castiel and Meg in the impala, while Bobby, Ellen and Jo rode in Bobby's car.

Fitting all five of them in the car had been tricky. With Sam's long limbs it was unfair of him to have to sit in the back, but Dean was reluctant to make Hermione sit with Meg and Cas.

The result had been Hermione in the front in between the brothers, while the angel and demon got the back. Dean placed his hand on the gear shift, and slid it into drive. The movement caused his hand to come dangerously close to Hermione's knee. He cleared his throat, choosing to ignore it.

"So you're a witch, huh?" Meg asked after a minute of silence.

Hermione looked up and gazed at the demon through the rearview mirror. "Yeah. How can you tell?"

"You look different from regular humans," Meg explained.

Dean caught Hermione's eye. "It's a demon thing."

"Can I ask something? Aren't you supposed to be hunting demons? Why is she even here?" Hermione asked. Dean guessed she had been wanting to ask that all day.

"We have the same enemy," Sam told her. "There is a demon named Crowley. He's the King of Hell. Kinda like the big boss."

"And I thought I was done with evil monsters," Hermione grumbled. Dean turned to her slightly with a brow raised in question. She turned to him with a sad smile. "That's not a story for today."

Dean accepted her answer. He himself had stories that he still wasn't comfortable sharing. Hermione continued to look sad next to him. Whatever she had been through still caused her pain. Instinctively he moved his right hand from the gearshift onto her knee. He gave it a quick squeeze, and liked the way her cheeks reddened in response.

"We're here," Dean said as he pulled into a local bar. It was one of the nicer ones in Sioux Falls. There were more business folks and less lowlifes.

They all climbed out of the car, and met the other three inside. Bobby was at the bar ordering a round of drinks. Dean watched as the he whispered something to the bartender and pointed distinctly at their group. The man seemed to glance at Hermione before nodding and adding a glass of ginger ale to the collection of beers.

"Over here!" Ellen hollered from a large table near the back.

Dean led the others over to Ellen and Jo. They all took seats, while Bobby and the bartender passed out the drinks.

"So, how did you meet these boys, Hermione?" Ellen asked the other woman happily.

"I met them while they were working a job in Montana," Hermione replied as she took a sip of her drink.

"Bozeman? That was the coven job, right?" Jo asked.

Dean saw Hermione flinch slightly, but a glance at the others told him that they missed it. "Yeah. That's the one."

A waitress chose that moment to approach the table. She was a good looking twenty year old; the kind of woman that Dean would normally hit on. He didn't though, because he didn't want Hermione to get the wrong idea. "How is everyone tonight?" There was a chorus of positive replies. "Can I interest you in anything to eat?"

Hermione's eyes lit up. "Nachos. A big plate with jalapeños, extra nacho cheese and chicken, please," she told the waitress, who gave her a strange look.

"I'll have a cheeseburger, extra onions," Dean ordered next.

One by one everyone was able to order their food. The waitress shot a final flirtatious smile at Dean before she walked off. He would guess that she was swaying her hips in an appealing way, but he didn't bother watching.

Ellen began asking more questions of Hermione, who answered politely. Soon the whole party was conversing nicely. Hermione even joined in on making fun of Sam's snoring. Meg and Castiel had left the table and moved to the dance floor. Dean couldn't help but laugh at the sight of Meg trying to teach the angel how to dance.

Soon enough they were each given their food, and dug in. Hermione was happily munching on her nachos while she gave Ellen and Sam an abbreviated description of her new job.

"So, who is this girl?" Jo asked quietly. Dean turned his gaze away from Hermione and turned to the blonde hunter.

"Just a friend," he heard himself tell her. The words rolled off his tongue easily. He supposed it was easier to think of her that way instead of as his 'baby mama.'

"Dean," Jo pressed. She leaned forward, "I'm not blind. We all can see that she's more than that. You can tell me."

He chanced another glance at Hermione, but blanched when he saw that her skin had gone a little green. "Oh no," he groaned. Hermione swallowed hard. "Are you okay?" He asked as he placed a hand on her shoulder. She only nodded and finished her glass.

The waitress approached their table, and grabbed the empty glasses. "Another round?" Everyone nodded, and finished what was left of their drinks if they hadn't already. "All right. Seven beers and a ginger ale, coming right up."

"Ginger ale?" Ellen asked. "Who's that for?"

"Oh. That's for me," Hermione told her with an uncomfortable smile. "I've decided to take a little break from alcohol for a while."

Ellen nodded before grabbing Bobby's hands and dragging him to join Meg and Cas on the dance floor.

Dean turned back to Jo and saw a dangerous expression on her face. She looked like she was starting to put the pieces together. Dean knew he wanted to get away from her in case of a realization. Without thinking he grabbed Hermione's hand and lead her onto the dance floor with the others.

Just as they stepped onto the floor the song changed to a slow tune. Dean pulled Hermione close to his chest, and began to move to the music.

"I didn't know you liked to dance," Hermione whispered quietly against his chest.

"I don't," Dean told her with a chuckle. "I just didn't want to talk to Jo anymore."

"Why's that?" Hermione asked him.

Dean sighed and rested his chin on top of Hermione's head. "She's a very inquisitive woman. I could tell she was about to figure out the big secret."

He felt Hermione stiffen and pull back slightly. She inclined her head, forcing him to look at her. "Are you ashamed of us?" She didn't say it angrily, but she was obviously unhappy that she had to ask it at all.

"No, not at all," Dean told her quickly. "I just don't want everyone to know. If everyone knows there's more of a chance that you could be in danger."

"You can tell your friends, if you want to," Hermione replied as she stepped back into his arms. "I know how important that is."

"Been bragging about me, have you?" Dean asked cockily. Hermione chuckled against his stomach.

"Why would I pass that up?" Hermione replied with another throaty laugh.

Dean smiled as he continued to lead her in a slow dance. A quick glance around and he saw that the others had decided to dance as well. Meg and Castiel. Bobby and Ellen. Even Sam and Jo had joined them.

"How are you dealing with everything?" Dean asked as the music switched to a different slow song.

"I'm happy," Hermione told him. "I never saw this for myself, but I wouldn't change it now. It's brought me closer to my friends, made me get a better job. There are things I'm not looking forward to, but over all the positives outweigh the negatives."

"What about me?" Dean found himself asking. He didn't even realize how much he cared about it until the question tumbled past his lips. Deep down her opinion of him mattered.

Hermione stopped and looked up at the hunter. "I am thankful that it was you, even though I know you wouldn't choose this for yourself. Most men would have run away, but you didn't. You are even going out of your way to take care of me. You should be proud of that."

Dean searched her face for any hint of a lie. He didn't find any, only an openness that he didn't witness very often. He looked down at her, and couldn't fight the pull he felt towards her.

He had been meaning to keep his space. Take care of his responsibilities, nothing more. Dean had assumed she felt the same way. However, something in her words told him differently. Did she want more than a 'business' relationship? Did he?

The reasons he had for being cautious were still there. They were still facing danger. Dean groaned. He was being pulled in too many directions.

He soon felt that similar pressure between his brows. Hermione was rubbing his tension away again.

"You don't want it to stick that way," she whispered as her cheeks grew red.

The action awakened something in him. Dean no longer cared about the bar or the people surrounding him. He didn't want to think of the consequences. All he wanted was one more moment.

Dean leaned down and captured her lips with his own.


	12. Chapter 12

_Author's Note: I'm back! I really like this chapter. I've been out with friends and feel extra happy. You all deserve this. Let me know what you think!_

**Chapter 12: Repeat**

The moment his lips met hers Hermione lost any semblance of resolve she had. She had tried, really tried, to not let herself get too invested in him. Dean had showed her kindness throughout the day, but she didn't want to open herself up to him and get hurt.

Then he went and kissed her.

His lips were strong against hers as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Hermione felt her feet leave the ground as he pulled her against him.

For the first time all day she was able to block out the stunned voices around her. He, too, seemed to not care that his friends were watching them. Dean placed her back on the ground, but did not break their kiss. Instead he tangled one hand in her hair while the other boldly grabbed at her rear.

Hermione couldn't stop the moan that passed her lips. Her body had been craving this so severely, that she didn't think she would ever be able to stop.

"Outside," she mumbled against his lips. Dean complied and separated from her long enough to grasp her hand and leave through the back door of the bar. They were outside for mere seconds when Dean spun and kissed her again. Her back found the side of the building and he pressed her against it.

The back of her shirt was pushed up and Hermione felt the old brick scratch her bare skin. She hissed through her teeth, but because the pain only heightened the pleasure. Dean pressed his knee between her legs and hiked her higher.

"Close your eyes and take a deep breath," Hermione commanded him. She couldn't take it anymore. If she didn't find herself under him in the next two minutes she felt as if she might explode. She felt him nod. Hermione checked her surroundings, before pulling his head into her neck.

She did it so he wouldn't be so disoriented by the pull of apparation, but also liked the feeling of his stubble scratch her already tender skin. With another breath in she pulled out her wand and apparated away.

For being a Muggle, Dean handled the trip well. Once she felt her feel land in her flat she felt him take a haggard breath against her skin before he resumed his ministrations.

"Where are we?" He asked as he pulled her T-shirt over her head. Dean's skilled hands quickly made work of unclasping her bra and dropping to his knees.

Hermione's head fell back as he kissed his way from his breasts down to her flat stomach. "London," she finally breathed out.

Dean chuckled before kissing the skin directly above the button of her jeans. Without haste he unzipped her jeans, kissing the skin that he exposed.

"Bed," he told her. It wasn't a suggestion.

Hermione had brought them to her bedroom, so she was only a few feet from her bed. She walked backwards and sat down on the edge. Hermione reached out a hand and grabbed Dean's arm and pulling him towards her.

He complied easily and pushed her back against the duvet. Hermione didn't let him get far before she yanked his shirt over his head. With a grunt she twisted them and straddled Dean's waist.

She took a moment to admire him. He truly was a gorgeous specimen. Hermione lowered her head and flicked his tattoo with her tongue. As she bit and licked his skin she slid a hand between their bodies. She could feel him through the jeans, and was tired of having the material as a barrier.

Hermione didn't want to separate long enough to undress him. She didn't know much wandless magic, but knew enough. With a flick of her wrist she had vanished his clothes and slithered down his body. Dean lifted a head long enough to see her take him in her mouth.

The feeling pulled a moan from his chest. With a clank his head fell back and hit the headboard.

Hermione started moving slowly, taking great care to make sure no part of his anatomy was left out. His hands tickled along her shoulders before tangling in her curls. She felt his breath start to quicken, and she knew he was getting close.

She vaguely heard him whisper her name, but didn't care. Hermione liked making men come undone. His hands fisted her hair. Before too long she felt him tense then release himself.

Hermione let him come down from his end. She swallowed, and he shuddered.

With strong hands he finally was able to pull her up and kissed her. "My turn," he whispered before tossing her down on the bed and crawling on top of her.

He didn't give her a moment to think before his lips found her most intimate place. His tongue started it's exploration, while his fingers teased her.

Hermione couldn't control herself as she curled her toes.

He expertly played with her. His attentions, his scruff, and the taste of him still on her tongue brought her to completion quickly.

Dean gave her almost no time to recuperate before he pushed himself into her. Hermione moaned. He let out a ragged breath as her insides continued to flutter around him.

His movements were slower, and Hermione was delighted in the change of pace. His large hand found her hip and he grasped it tight.

Hermione found his lips and kissed him hard. Their tongues battled. Dean caught her bottom lip in his teeth and bit down. Hermione gasped and felt her arousal grow.

Her eyes opened and caught a look at Dean's face. His eyes were shut, and he looked like he was working hard to hold off his own release.

Hermione hiked her legs up, giving her better access to her. With a groan he dropped his head to her shoulder. Hermione ran her fingers through his short hair. She felt herself start to tense, and her breath quicken.

Dean reached a hand through the space separating their and began to rub at the bundle of nerves. With a gasp Hermione felt herself fall apart again, and felt Dean follow quickly after.

He rolled over on his back and pulled her naked body against his chest.

They were silent, and after ten minutes Hermione had assumed he had fallen asleep. Dean turned his head and pressed a wet kiss to her lips. He began to move around a bit, and Hermione felt the blanket beneath them shift. With a smile she helped him cover themselves.

Dean pulled her closer. He had one hand beneath his head, while the other was drawing lazy circles on her hips. Hermione pressed little kisses to his chest.

"Was this a bad idea?" Dean asked quietly as he traced his fingers up and down her spine.

"I don't really care," Hermione told him. She continued to kiss the skin closest to her. "Let's just worry about it tomorrow."

Dean nodded and pressed another kiss to the top of her head.

A minute later his hand had stilled, and Hermione looked up to see he had already fallen asleep.

* * *

Hermione woke to the sound of a phone ringing. Instead of the normal tone, it seemed to be blaring Led Zeppelin's "Ramble On." With a groan she felt Dean lean over the side of the bed to find his pants.

"Where did you make them go?" He asked with a tired laugh.

"Uh, I don't know," Hermione said sheepishly. Instead of making either get up to find them, she flicked her wrist and the phone zoomed out from under the bed and into her hand.

Dean lifted a brow with a smirk. "Nice trick," he told her before laying back down. He flipped open the phone and pressed it to his ear. "Morning Sammy!"

Hermione couldn't hear what Sam was saying to his brother, but assumed it was similar to 'where the hell did you go?' She started to slide out of the bed, but Dean stopped her with a hand to her hip.

"London. I'm taking a personal day. I'm sure Cas can help with a vengeful spirit," Dean told his brother as he pulled Hermione flush against him. "Yup. Hermione's feeling under the weather and needs a little TLC from Nurse Winchester." There was a pause. Then Dean smiled. "Bitch," he said in lieu of goodbye and hung up.

"Nurse Winchester?" Hermione giggled as Dean rolled himself on top of her. He began to kiss her neck, making heat travel down her spine. "Are we still not worrying about it?"

"There's a rule that says you can't worry if you're not wearing pants," Dean mumbled against her skin.

Hermione opened her mouth to protest, but her words were lost on her tongue. Dean had chosen that moment to take her breast in her mouth. "Dean," she whispered. It was meant to sound reprimanding but came out like a moan.

Dean dragged himself up and locked his lips on hers. Her lips were still tender and swollen from the last night. He must have known because he was being extra careful. She felt him at her entrance and hiked a leg over his back in invitation.

"Hermione?" A voice asked from the living room.

She groaned.

"Who was that?" Dean asked as he stalled.

Gently Hermione pushed Dean away and climbed out of her bed. "That's Harry. He's my friend. Please make sure you're wearing pants if you come out," she told him as she pulled her jeans and T-shirt on. She didn't miss Dean's smirk when she chose to forgo the undergarments. She made sure to send him a playful look before slipping through her bedroom door.

Harry was standing just outside her fireplace, wearing an anxious expression.

"There you are! I've been calling you for five minutes," Harry said reproachfully as he hugged his friend. If he felt the absence of a bra, he didn't mention it.

"Sorry," Hermione said with a yawn. She glanced at the clock; it read seven o'clock in the morning. "I'm only just waking up."

Green fire flared up in her fireplace, making Harry swear and step farther away from the hearth. "I'm sorry. I told them I would bring you back, but it seems like the Weasley's can't wait."

Hermione shot a glance at her bedroom door before locking eyes with Harry. "The Weasley's? Like all of them?"

Harry had the nerve to look sheepish. "I was having brunch when I mentioned that I hadn't heard from you in a couple of days. They got nervous, wanted to check things out."

Hermione groaned. "You really have shitty timing, Harry Potter."

She turned to warn Dean about their visitors, but he chose that moment to leave her room. Hermione gulped when she realized he had taken her words to heart and put on his jeans; just his jeans. Harry caught sight of her guest just as six redheads tumbled out of the fireplace.

Harry seemed to be having a hard time tearing his gaze away from the man that was approaching Hermione.

She rushed to him, but the damage was already done. Molly, Arthur, Ron, George, Charlie, Ginny as well as Harry were looking at the pair of them with wide eyes.

"I thought that I could handle meeting one of your friends since you met mine. I didn't realize there would be so many of them," he whispered to her once she got close enough.

"Yeah, I wasn't either," Hermione said as she flicked her wand and called his shirt to her. Dean took it from her outstretched hand and pulled it over his head. She nearly laughed at Ginny's sigh. With a smile she turned to her friends. "Morning," she said lamely. "Uh, this is my friend Dean."

"Hi," he said in his normal cocky voice. No doubt he had caught the angry look on Ron's face. She did admit, it was quite funny.

"Is this him?" Ron seethed. Oh no, he was angrier than she thought. Hermione saw him ball his fists. Dean seemed to sense his rage, and took a step in front of her.

"Yeah, it's me," Dean said calmly. "How about you take a deep breath and calm down."

Ron seemed to get more enraged at Dean's calm demeanor. Hermione peeked out behind Dean to see Harry attempt to pull Ron away.

"I'm so sorry Hermione. I wouldn't have come if I knew," he told his friend.

"I know, Harry. It's fine," Hermione said meekly.

Harry was still fighting to shepherd the others into the floo, but they seemed content to watch the scene unfold. "Let's go, guys. It was nice to meet you, Dean," he said.

"Nice to meet him? It was not bloody nice! That's the guy who knocked up my ex-girlfriend! I want to bash his bloody teeth in!" Ron hollered.

"Ron!" Ginny yelled but the damage had already been done. Hermione took a deep breath before sidestepping around Dean. The Weasleys' expressions seemed to vary from shock, to anger, to happiness.

"Surprise!" Hermione said lamely as she held out her hands. Molly reacted first and rushed the younger woman. The matriarch took Hermione into her arms and gave a tight squeeze.

"Oh! A baby!" she whispered into the other woman's ear. "And he's so handsome, too."

Hermione could barely see Dean's smirk through the red hair in her face. One by one Hermione was passed from one Weasley to the other. About halfway through the congratulations Ron had stormed out and floo'd away.

She skillfully avoided any insinuations to a wedding. Ron had gotten his beliefs from somewhere, after all.

Slowly she and Harry were able to push the others through the floo. When only Harry and Ginny remained, she let out a sigh of relief.

"Well, that could have been worst," Hermione said dryly. She collapsed on her couch, quickly followed by Dean. She let out a yawn and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"You look like shite," Ginny laughed.

"Shut up," Hermione shot back. She'd like to see Ginny try to look presentable after a similar day. She had barely two hours of sleep after being awake for a full twenty-four hours.

"It looks like my boyfriend interrupted something," Ginny said slowly as she led Harry to the floo. "We'll let you get back to it."

Ginny shot her friend a smirk before disappearing in a haze of green flames.

"Can we put off worrying for another hour?" Dean asked as he pulled Hermione's head back and kissed her.

Hermione wanted to say yes. She wanted to feel him inside her with the mohair couch on her back.

"I wish we could, but we're wearing pants now," Hermione groaned. Dean took a deep breath and nodded.

"You're right," he said as he scooted farther away from her. "I don't know how to do this."

"I know. I don't want to force you to do this if that's not what you want. I don't even know if it's what I want," Hermione explained slowly. "I mean the relationship stuff. I won't try to deny that I like the _other_ stuff."

Dean smiled at her. "I like that other stuff too. Can we do this without completely fucking things up?"

Hermione turned to him. She felt herself instinctively move a little closer. "I think we can try," she said slowly. Dean caught her eyes and smirked. She allowed herself to be pressed back on the couch.

"Are they what you weren't looking forward to? Telling that family?" Dean asked as he kissed under the fabric of her shirt.

Hermione stiffened. "Uh, not really."

Dean caught a shake in her voice and looked her in the eye. Hermione couldn't help but squirm under him. "Whatever it is, I'll be there for you."

Hermione smiled. "That's sweet, but you don't have to."

"I want to," Dean said slowly.

She gulped. "You sure?" Dean nodded. Hermione took a deep breath before speaking. "I still need to tell me parents."


	13. Chapter 13

_Author's Note: Just decided you all deserved it. :D _

**Chapter 13: Distress**

Dean was silent after Hermione's admission that she had yet to tell her parent's about the baby. His body was still on top of hers, the pressure doing inappropriate things to her insides.

"You haven't told them yet?" Dean asked slowly.

Hermione looked sheepish. "You have to understand that my relationship with my parents is really complicated. When I was seventeen I modified their memories so that they wouldn't know who I was."

"You what?" Dean asked aghast.

"That big boss bad guy? I was number two on his hit list. My parent's wouldn't have been able to protect themselves. I figured the only way to keep them safe was to hide them," Hermione explained. "And they are not the type of people to do that. So I forced them.

"They spent two years without me in Australia. When I was finally able to find them I reversed the charm. They were so _angry_. I thought they hated me, Dean."

Hermione felt her eyes fill with tears. "I was finally able to make things right, but it took a long time. Then I returned to England. We still talk, but I haven't actually seen them since. It's been over four years."

"Wow," Dean said lowly.

"Yeah. I'm worried they won't react nearly as well as everyone else," Hermione confessed.

"There's no way to know, unless you try," Dean told her sensibly before standing and extending his hands. "What do you say we get this over with?"

Hermione grasped his hands and allowed herself to be pulled off the couch. "It's the afternoon in Perth, So we'll probably need to stay the night. Let me just pack a bag, and then we'll go get some of your stuff," Hermione said as she walked in the direction of her bedroom.

Rather than use her wand to pack a bag Hermione chose to do it by hand. She felt she needed time to collect herself. Telling her parent's the news wasn't going to be easy. Maybe having Dean there as a testament of her taking responsibility would ease their worries.

With one final look around her room Hermione decided that she had packed enough and rejoined Dean in the living room. "Where can I take you to get your stuff?"

"Let's go back to the bar. I should have enough in the impala to get me by," Dean told her.

Hermione nodded as she reached for Dean's hand. "Make sure to take a deep breath," She told him as he slipped his hand into hers.

Dean nodded and she apparated them away. After a minute of spinning they landed in the alley behind the bar with a _pop_. Dean swayed on his feet, but managed to regain his composure quickly.

"You do that all the time?" He asked her as he walked in the direction of the impala. Dean never dropped her hand, which made a part of her very happy.

"You get used to it," she said flippantly.

They reached the car and Dean dropped her hand so he could unlock the trunk. "It's better than flying, that's for sure," he told her as he pulled out a duffle bag. He stuck his arm in and rooted around for a moment. He withdrew what looked like a spare pair of jeans, a button down shirt, and a bag of toiletries.

"All ready?" Hermione asked as she packed his things into her small bag.

"Almost," he told her with a smirk before opening the false bottom of the trunk.

Hermione couldn't stop her jaw from dropping open at the wide expanse of weapons before her. There were what looked like hundreds of blades, hatchets, guns with enough ammo to last a lifetime, and what appeared to be a grenade launcher. "You planning to shoot my parents if they call me a trollop?" She asked with a laugh.

Dean shot her a smirk. With ease he selected a small pocket knife and strapped it to his belt. Then he pulled out a small pistol, which he stuck in his boot. "Not your parents. Australia is a scary continent, Hermione," Dean said with conviction. Hermione merely laughed.

"If that makes you feel better," she told him. Dean smiled at her and closed the trunk.

"Let's go," he said as he grabbed her hand.

Hermione pictured the small shed outside her parents' house and spun on her heel. It was another minute before Hermione felt the hard ground beneath her feet. Her head immediately began spinning, her stomach soon following the action. Apparating twice in an hour while six weeks pregnant was not an enjoyable experience. She used Dean's arms to steady her. She did not want to begin their excursion by throwing up on his shoes.

"Are you okay?" He asked her after she stood to her full height.

"Yeah. The baby doesn't like the travel," she said slowly. Dean's face took on a strange expression at the mention of the life inside her. The left side of his mouth quirked up slightly as he quickly glanced at her stomach. He seemed genuinely pleased. Hermione couldn't help herself as she stood on her tiptoes and kissed him.

The kiss didn't escalade as they usually did. It was a simple, sweet moment. His hands moved to cup her cheeks as he returned the soft pressure.

"You ready for this?" Hermione asked as she broke away from his lips.

"Mhmm," he whispered as his pecked her one final time.

Hermione grabbed his hand, and he gave it a reassuring squeeze. With a final deep breath she pushed open the shed door.

The back of her parents modest home stood in front of her. It was a two story house in a new development. There was a pool to one side, and an elevated deck to the other. On the deck sat a large barbecue and table set.

"Seem's nice," Dean commented. Hermione nodded.

She wasn't sure if she trusted her own voice. Having the house in view seemed to increase her anxiety. "Let's walk around to the front," she said as she pulled Dean to the side of the house.

"Are you sure you're not just putting this off?" Dean said lowly.

Hermione stiffened, giving away her answer. Dean didn't chastise her, only squeezed her hand.

They reached the front door all too soon for Hermione's liking. She stood, stock still, as she stared down the bright yellow front door. Her mother had always loved yellow, and always painted her front door in the happy color. It used to make he smile, now it only made her want to vomit.

Dean didn't pressure her to knock, but he also didn't do it himself. He knew that she had to do it.

Hermione huffed angrily at herself before knocking on the door. She realized quickly that it was done too hard and too quickly. They were likely to think someone was in grave danger.

"Take a deep breath. You don't want to scare them," Dean told her smoothly before dipping his head and pressing a kiss to her hair.

"Just whatever happens, don't let go of my hand," Hermione said hurriedly.

"I won't," he promised. He took a step closer to her, and Hermione let out a sigh of relief.

The door opened at that moment, revealing a woman in her forties. Her features lit up when they fell on her daughter. Her gaze flickered to Dean quickly. "Hermione!" the woman squealed before pulling her daughter into a hug. True to his word, Dean kept a firm grip on her hand the entire time.

"Hi mum. How are you?" Hermione asked timidly as her mother released her.

"Oh I'm great, dear. Come in, come in!" the older woman laughed as she lead the other two into her home.

It was decorated nicely, just as Hermione remembered. Her mother had always been a wonderful homemaker.

"Thomas!" Her mother called upstairs. There were hurried steps before her father appeared at the top of the landing.

"Hermione?" Thomas asked as he readjusted his round glasses.

"Hi dad," Hermione said sheepishly. She watched in horror as her father fixed his gaze on Dean. It was just like him to immediately size up the other man.

"Who's your friend?" He asked sharply as he stared at their intertwined hands.

"Oh Thomas, let's sit down and Hermione will fill us in on everything," her mother stated blatantly as she walked outside. Hermione, Dean and Thomas followed. Her father took a quick detour into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of chilled wine, along with some cheese and crackers.

Hermione took a deep breath of the Australia air and took a seat at the table. Dean followed and still didn't release her hand as he sat himself.

"So who is your friend, dear?" Her mother asked with an excited glint in her eye. Thomas chose that moment to take a seat directly across from Dean. He seemed to be glaring quite harshly at he hunter. Hermione was afraid Dean would pull his gun.

"Mum, Dad; this is my friend Dean. Dean, this is my mother Anne and my father Thomas," Hermione introduced. Dean offered his hand and gave Thomas's a firm shake.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," he said steadily. One look, however, was all it took for Hermione to tell how nervous he was. It was astounding how quickly she learned to read him.

"So how long have you two been together?" Anne asked as she took a sip of wine.

"It's not quite that simple, mum," Hermione said quietly. "Dean and I've only really known each other for a little over a month."

"But you seem very," Anne paused and touched her two pointer fingers, "together."

"Yes, well, he's a good guy who stepped into a big role in my life," Hermione explained. "This is really hard for me to say."

Hermione felt her eyes prick with tears. Dean sensed this and pulled her chair closer so he could wrap an arm around her shoulders.

"Honey, what's wrong? You can tell us." Thomas finally broke his stare away from Dean as he spoke to his daughter.

"It's not that easy, dad," she said as tears fell down her cheeks. "Dean and I, we're, fuck."

"Language!" Anne scolded, but Hermione didn't hear it.

"Will you do it?" Hermione asked Dean, making his eyes grow wide.

"Uh, I don't know it that would be best idea," he whispered.

She turned her big brown eyes on him. "Please, Dean," she pleaded as a tear fell down her cheek.

He ran a hand through his hair with a groan. "Fine," he conceded. Dean reached for his wine glass and drained it, before doing the same to hers. "Shit, okay. Uh, Hermione and I are actually together in the sense that in about thirty-three weeks were going to be helping each other raise a young human person."

If she been watching the scene in a film Hermione might have laughed. Could he make the explanation any wordier? However, she was too busy being terrified of her parents reactions to enjoy the humor.

"You're what?" Thomas asked through his teeth.

Hermione looked to Dean, but he looked too scared to answer. "I'm pregnant, dad," she told her parents.

"This is a joke," Anne said simply. "You can't be serious."

"I am. I am so sorry," Hermione said as she dropped her gaze. In her vision she was able to see Dean place a comforting hand on her knee. "But we're together in this. We're going to do right by the baby."

"Can you really take care of a baby?" Hermione heard her mother asked indignantly.

"We're going to do the best we can," Dean answered for her.

"And what is it that you do, Dean?" Thomas barked.

"I'm a police officer based out of Sioux Falls. In the States. It's in my blood to take care of people," Dean explained without missing a break.

"And I got out of my work. It's too dangerous in my condition. Minerva has given me a job as the transfiguration professor," Hermione added as she finally felt that she could meet her parents eyes.

She immediately wished she hadn't. Her parents were looking at her with such a look of disappointment. That was one expression she never saw on them.

"Having job's isn't the only things that makes a parent. You're not emotionally ready," Thomas told the two.

"You don't know that," Hermione whispered.

"I do," Thomas said sharply.

"Well what do you want me to do, Dad?" Her anger seemed to bubble up at his adamant statement. "This is our choice! We decided to try to be the best parents we could. How can you be so disappointed in that?"

"Because you were stupid to be caught having to make that decision. What did they call you? Brightest witch of her age? This obviously makes that title void," Thomas told his daughter coldly.

"All right. That's enough!" Dean snapped. Hermione watched through watery eyes as he stood at his full height. It was the first time she realized how intimidating he could be. "We did you a courtesy coming here. Hermione thought you deserved to hear it from her. But if you are just going to talk down to her then we should just leave. We're going to the closest motel, and if you want to apologize then you can come find us."

Dean held out a hand, and Hermione didn't hesitate in taking it. He pulled her to her feet and pulled her flush against his side.

"We'll be heading back to London tomorrow. I really hope to see you before then," Hermione said sadly. "You may not like that this happened, but that doesn't change the fact that you are going to have a grandchild. I'd really like if you were involved in it's life. Let's go, Dean."

With a final look at the older couple Dean lead Hermione out of the yard. They followed the same path along the side of the house.

Dean caught sight of Hermione and saw that the dam had broken, and tears were streaming down her face. He took her into his arms, and hugged her tight to her chest. "They'll come around," he said against her hair.

"I don't believe that," Hermione sobbed. "They were looking at me like I had a disease!"

"Then they are idiots," Dean said blankly. "Now let's go. I want to get out of this heat."

Hermione pulled away from his chest and immediately captured his lips. "Thank you, for being here with me," she said against his lips as she pulled away.

"I couldn't imagine being anywhere else," Dean told her honestly before flagging down a passing cab. They crawled into the back seat and drove to the nearest motel.

Dean clasped her hand the entire time.


	14. Chapter 14

_Author's Note: Here goes chapter 14! As always let me know what you think. I'm also posting a couple new stories. Just want to test the water, so to speak. So if you have an extra moment you should pop over and check them out. :D_

**Chapter 14: Shift**

The closest motel ended up being a shack called The Hopping Roo. Dean shorted. Who really came up with these names? The cab dropped them outside the office, and Dean was quick to enter and get them a room.

As the clerk did their paperwork, he couldn't help but watch Hermione outside. She had stayed silent during the short drive. The tears had dried up, leaving her eyes red and puffy. She was currently leaning against a support pole. He could see her drumming on the wood, but couldn't tell the melody from the distance.

Dean couldn't help but love that habit of hers. No matter what mood, whether she was bored or angry or upset, she would always use her fingers to tap out a random tune. The boy behind the counter cleared his throat, breaking Dean from his train of thought.

"Here you go," he said the kind of nasal-y voice only a teenager could have. "She with you?"

"Yeah, she's with me," Dean couldn't help but say in a cocky voice.

"God, you're so lucky," the boy groaned.

Dean shot the guy a grin before snatching the key and bouncing out of the office. "You have an admirer," he told Hermione with a smile.

"He obviously can't see that I look like a troll," Hermione sniffed, but sent him a smile nonetheless.

"What was the song this time?" He asked he picked up their duffle bag from it's place on the ground.

"'Girl' by the Beatles. My mum used to sing it when I was a kid," Hermione explained.

Dean couldn't help but smile, "My mom used to sing 'Hey Jude' at my bedtime." It had to be some kind of fate. He was confident that her parents would come around. They had to with that kind of cosmic mojo.

"Here we are," he said as he unlocked the door, and opened it wide for Hermione to enter.

They both stopped dead when they saw the room. As far as tacky hotels went, this one had to take the cake. The walls were pained in a three-hundred and sixty degree mural of the outback, with about fifteen kangaroos thrown in. Every piece of furniture was made of light wood and canvas. To top it off the floor was covered in sand.

Dean couldn't help but bark out a laugh, and Hermione was close to follow.

"Sand? Really?" He asked as he kicked his foot up, making a cloud rise.

"At lease there aren't any _actual_ kangaroos," Hermione mumbled. She took a step forward and Dean closed the door behind them. Dean watched as she tentatively made her way to the bed and sat at the foot.

It wasn't hard to see that she was still upset. Dean could make out the shaky breaths she was taking in an effort to fight the tears. He crossed the room in two steps and sat down next to her.

Almost instantly she leaned into his chest and he could feel the moisture on his shirt. "It'll all be okay, I promise," he told her as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders. Dean dropped his head and peppered the top of her head with soft kisses. Hermione tilted her head and caught one of the kisses on her lips.

Dean didn't pull back. He wanted to give her a little comfort. Hermione's small hands found the front of his shirt and she fisted the light material. Fluidly she twisted and threw a leg over his waist. Instinctively his hands groped at her hips. Dean didn't know if she was doing this merely because she wanted a distraction, or if she wanted him specifically. Either way Dean was happy to oblige.

Hermione broke the connection just long enough to pull off his shirt, then her own. With very little force she pushed Dean down so he was flat on his back.

"I'm not taking advantage of you, am I?" Dean asked quickly when Hermione moved her attention from his lips to his jaw.

"I want this, Dean. Don't question it," Hermione answered.

He didn't need to be told twice.

They made quick work of removing the last of their clothes, and before long Dean was buried deep inside her.

Dean chose to take his time. He moved slowly on top of her, trying hard to make each movement count. One of his hands tangled in her hair while the other reached around her and gripped her rear tightly. With every squeeze he brought her that much closer to him. It was possible that he would never tire of feeling her soft skin beneath his calloused fingertips.

Her abdomen was still flat, but he knew that before long it would start to swell. He didn't think that even that would hinder the need he felt for her. It might even intensify it, if that was even possible.

Hermione's soft moans filled the hotel room. Dean couldn't help but look down at her. Something felt different this time. He had never been the most sentimental man, and Dean couldn't think of a time that he had _made love_. This, thought, felt a little closer to it. The thought scared him so much that he nearly lost his momentum.

This thing with her was dangerous. It started as him just doing it to be close to his kid. Then just that morning they had agreed that they both wanted something more. He had assumed she meant just sex. When her parents had insulted her he had seen red. Dean didn't know Hermione well, but he knew without a doubt that she wasn't stupid.

Dean was starting to fear that he might be growing feelings for the woman beneath him. He felt her start to shiver, and couldn't help but speed his movements.

Her insides began to quake, and Dean swore under his breath. He knew she was close, he was as well. He took hold of one of her ankles and skillfully moved it on top of his shoulder. A loud moan broke past her lips in reply. "Oh, don't stop," she whispered as he quickened his pace.

Moments later Dean felt the tell tale sign of her reaching her completion. It only took a few more hurried thrusts before she fell completely into ecstasy. He wanted to keep going, because the feeling of her muscles moving around his was the closest he came to Heaven. However, when he felt her small hands scratch at his back he lost himself. With a final breath he reached the cliff and tumbled over. He felt his knees buckle and nearly fell on top of her but was able to roll to his side at the last moment.

"Wow. That was," Hermione breathed against his neck, "different."

Dean rolled over and caught sight of a dazed smile on her face. "Yeah, it was."

"We're in trouble, aren't we?" Hermione asked as she turned to look in his face.

Dean caught her eye and saw his feelings mirrored there. "Yup. Big trouble."

* * *

They pulled their clothes on silently, both stuck in their own thoughts. "Where do we go from here?" Hermione asked as she ran a hand through her hair. "I still don't want to jump into anything. Even if things seem different."

"I don't know, Hermione. I really wish this was just black and white," Dean said slowly as he came to sit next to her. "It isn't, though. I'm a hunter, you're a witch. I know nothing about you."

"What do you want to know?" Hermione finally asked. Dean shot her a shocked look. "Dean, I'm tired of side stepping my past. Who knows, maybe you will understand me a little bit better for it."

"Why don't you tell me about the big boss?" Dean questioned her.

"You're really going for the whopper, aren't you?" She said with a chuckle. "In my world there are two different types of people. Those like me who come from regular people without magic, and those who come from families with long lines of magic in their blood.

"Many people believe that my people, the Muggleborns, are abominations that need to be wiped from the earth. Along with every Muggle in the world. I was, for obvious reasons, on the other side of that. There was a war, and we won.

"Dean I was seventeen, and I found myself smack dab in the middle of something that had the opportunity to destroy the world. If Voldemort had won, nobody would be able to stop him. Now it's you're turn."

Dean ran a hand through his hair. "When I was four a demon broke into Sammy's room, and killed my mother. I didn't know what was happening. My dad just shoved my brother into my arms and told me to run.

"My dad started taking us on the road after that. I learned to shoot when I was six. I would mostly just take care of Sam when my dad was off on a job, then when I was sixteen I started joining him.

"For my dad it was always about finding the thing that killed my mom. He was obsessed. I looked up to him when I was little, he was a superhero. Then he and Sam started fighting, and eventually Sammy left. When it was just the two of us it was harder to blindly follow him.

"Blah blah blah. Things got really messed up after that. It would probably be better if you just read the books," Dean finished with a tired smile.

"I'm sorry," Hermione told him honestly. "It looks like we've both been through Hell."

Dean scoffed, "Literally."

"We are so messed up. Maybe they were right. Maybe we can't do this," Hermione whispered.

"I don't think so. I agree we've been through some shit, but maybe this is the break we deserve. You can only get shit on so many times before something good comes along," Dean reasoned as he scooted closer to her.

"What are you saying?" Asked Hermione quietly.

"Maybe we deserve a chance to be happy, and not just with the baby," Dean practically whispered as he hung his head.

"You mean try to figure out whatever is going on here?" Hermione asked in clarification as she gestured between the two of them.

Dean shrugged. "Yeah, why not? I won't abandon my brother on hunts, but we can talk, and meet up whenever I have a break."

"You're not just saying this? You would really want to try?" Hermione said quietly as she turned towards Dean.

Instead of answering Dean smiled and kissed her.

She didn't know if it was a good idea, but she felt so happy at the prospect. Dean was right, they both deserved to be happy, and lately she felt the happiest with him. They were interrupted by a knock at the door.

Dean broke away from her and tugged playfully on a stray curl before standing and walking towards the door. He opened it without hesitation. Anne and Thomas stood awkwardly outside. Anne's eyes were rimmed with tears while Thomas kept shifting his weight from foot to foot.

"Come in," Dean told them as he stepped aside.

Hermione caught sight of her parents and stood rapidly. "Mum? Dad?" She asked hopefully.

"Hello dear," her mother said thickly. She opened her mouth to speak more, but no words came out. Instead she crossed the room and pulled her daughter into a tight hug. Thomas joined her moments later. "Honey, we are so sorry. You were right, we want to be a part of our grandchild's life. We were wrong, to say what we did."

"Do you mean it?" Hermione asked tearfully as she pulled away from her parents. Dean was suddenly at her side, and intertwining his fingers with hers.

"Yes, love. We mean it. You are our only daughter, and you are both very brave to work it out," Thomas said with a hard smile. Hermione could tell her father was having a harder time excepting everything, but he was trying.

"How about we go out for a real dinner and talk about it?" Her mother asked with a wide smile. "I want to hear about everything."

Dean and Hermione shared a look. There was no way they were telling her parents _everything_.

"I would love that, mum," Hermione said quietly.

Thomas stopped forward and took Dean's hand. Hermione caught Dean's flinch, and assumed the handshake wasn't a pleasant one.

"I don't know you, Dean," he said darkly. "But I do know that you are taking responsibility for your actions, and that says a lot about a man."

"Sir, I was raised to watch out for my family. That included Hermione now," Dean said strongly.

"But If you hurt my daughter I will kill you," Thomas told the younger man firmly. "Understood?"

"Yes, sir. Understood," Dean replied seriously.

"Well, now that that's out of the way," Anne said brightly. "Dinner, anyone?"

Anne took her husband's hand and walked out of the hotel room.

"You still want to try to work this out?" Hermione said with a laugh as Dean massaged his hand.

"Will you're dad really kill me?" He asked with a faux tremble in his voice.

Hermione smirked, "Probably."

Dean answered by bringing his lips back down to hers.

"Come on you two! We don't want to miss dinner!" Hermione heard her mother call from outside the hotel room.

With one final kiss Dean and Hermione joined hands and left the hotel room.


	15. Chapter 15

_Author's Note: So I totally meant to post Chapter 14 like, last week, but must not have. Whoops! Anyway, to make up for it I decided to give you Chapter 15 as well. I really like this one, and the next even more so. Keep up the good reviewing, it really pushes me to write! Enjoy. :D_

**Chapter 15: First Sight**

After the pleasant albeit awkward dinner, Hermione felt lighter than she had in weeks. Telling her parents had been difficult, but it made the whole experience that much more real. Dean had been surprisingly jovial, and seemed to enjoy talking to her father about his 'police work.'

Anne had been quite taken with Dean, and didn't do a very good job of hiding it. She made multiple comments on how absolutely _gorgeous_ the baby would be, and how it had _such_ great genes to work with. She might have even winked a time or two.

Hermione and Dean didn't get to the motel until after midnight, and at that point had been too tired to do anything but sleep.

The next morning Hermione had awoken to a very frisky Dean. After nearly missing their checkout time Hermione apparated them back to Sioux Falls and Dean's impala.

Neither knew how to handle the goodbye, so not many words were spoken at all.

Hermione had promised to tell Dean when she had a doctor's appointment, and Dean had promised to not get himself killed on a hunt before then.

Dean gave her a sweet kiss goodbye and Hermione disappeared from the parking lot.

She landed smoothly in her flat, taking a moment to catch her breath. Hermione saw the shamble she had left her home in. With a nod she decided that now was the time to get everything in order.

Before her impromptu vacation Hermione had planned to move into the castle immediately. If she worked at it, she figured she would be able to get that plan back on track.

First she would decide what was coming with her and what she would store at Harry's. Then she would clean. When that was all done she would move into her new home.

A week later she found herself halfway through her tasks. Hermione was tired of packing boxes, and chose to take a break to set up a doctors appointment. Draco had scolded her for waiting too long, and Hermione had hung up on him in a huff. She reopened her phone, but called Dean instead of her insufferable doctor.

_"Hello?" _Dean asked in a tired voice.

Hermione glanced at the clock. It was nearly three o'clock in London, meaning it would be late morning in the states. "Are you just waking up?" She asked him with a raised brow.

_"Yeah, the hunt ran late last night. Haunted jukebox in a strip joint. Had to make sure the place was closed before we could destroy it,"_ he mumbled in reply and Hermione imagined he was pressing his cheek into a pillow.

"You spent the night at a strip club?" Hermione asked a little louder than she intended.

Dean let out a sarcastic laugh. _"It was a _male_ strip club,"_ he groaned. _"There were way too many naked dudes."_

Hermione couldn't help but giggle at the thought. "You poor boy," she fake consoled.

_"Let's stop talking about it," _Dean told her before there was a rustle as he moved out of the bed. _"How are you?"_

"I'm good, just getting ready to move into the castle. I should be ready in a week or so," Hermione told him happily. "I was actually calling because I have an appointment tomorrow. Think you could make it?"

_"Yeah, I should be able to. What time?" _Dean asked her.

"At five. I'd love if you could come. Maybe Cas could bring you over at four thirty?" She questioned in reply.

_"He can do that," _Dean told her. Hermione thought he could hear a little excitement in his voice. _"Do you have plans after?"_

Involuntarily Hermione shivered. "I don't know," she said slowly, making sure to make her voice trail off mysteriously at the end.

_"No, you do. With me. As I said, I've see_ way_ too many naked men recently," _Dean said huskily.

"You know," Hermione said after having a sudden thought. "I think I want a date first."

_"Like a dinner and a movie?" _Dean asked her.

"And flowers. Maybe chocolates," Hermione added.

Dean laughed at the other end of the phone. _"I think I can do that. I'll see you tomorrow,"_ he said in goodbye before hanging up.

With a cliche sigh Hermione flipped her phone closed. She was immediately nervous for the next day.

There was one thing for sure; she needed the perfect outfit.

* * *

Hermione jumped awake at eight o'clock the next morning. With a squeal she threw herself out of bed and right into the bathroom.

After a quick shower, where she took extra care shaving her legs, she made her way towards her wardrobe and opened the doors. The outfit she had chosen the night before was hanging up front.

She had settled on a pair of jean shorts and a clean white button up. Hermione thought Dean would like it, and figured she could change into something a little more exciting before their date, if need be.

A check at the clock and Hermione visibly relaxed. She still had almost all day before Cas brought Dean over.

Hermione changed into her clothes and reentered the bathroom. With a flick of her wand her hair had dried itself. She used her fingers to run some product through the curls, hoping to tame them a bit. She pulled a clip out of her vanity and used it to pull some hair away from her face.

With a nod of her head she moved onto her makeup. Again, she chose to go simple. Just a bit of powder and some eyeliner could go a long way on Hermione's face.

It was nine-thirty, and Hermione had seemingly ran out of things to occupy herself. She tried to busy herself by cleaning up her flat, but it was already clean by her own meager standards.

Out of the corner of her eye she caught a glance of a picture on her mantle. She approached it and picked it up gingerly. In the frame was a photo taken after the final battle.

She was embracing Harry and Ron in the Hogwart's courtyard. There were others in the background; they were all hugging and smiling. In the background she could see the large front doors of the castle.

A lightbulb went off in her head, and she raced over to her desk. With a flourish she withdrew a piece of parchment and penned a quick note to Minerva.

She just knew that Dean would love to see the castle. With the number of ghosts and spirits he was bound to be entertained for hours. Minerva had said she would arrange for him to see the castle; it would be foolish of her to not cash that opportunity in. Plus, with it being the Easter holidays there was less of a chance of running into wayward students. Hermione called over her owl and sent the bird off with her note attached to it's leg.

With nothing more to do to pass the time, Hermione chose to just sit and read. She plucked a book from the shelf, and sunk into her armchair. She tucked her feet under her bottom and opened the novel.

Dean had mentioned 'the books' in Australia, and Hermione couldn't help but research it. Imagine her surprise when she found a series written by Carver Edlund that depicted his and Sam's lives as hunters.

She had picked up the first one, simple titled _Supernatural_, and read it in one sitting. Hermione had gone back to the library the next day and picked up the remaining books in the series. The clerk behind the counter had gushed about the books and talked in vivid detail about what exactly she would do to Dean, if he was real. Hermione just smirked knowingly.

Currently she was halfway through _Heart_, and she couldn't stop the pain she felt for Sam. It was obvious that this woman was the werewolf. Dean was right; these brothers never seemed to catch a break. Maybe she could set Dean's younger brother up with a nice and single witch.

She had just gotten to the part where Sam and Madison spent the night together when she heard someone clear their throat. A glance up showed Cas and Dean, the former of which had a brow raised.

"You really got the books?" He asked with a laugh.

Hermione tired to hide her blush. She _had_ just been caught reading smut about the brother of the man who was fathering her child. That was definitely not something she ever thought would happen. "They are very informative," she said quietly.

"I bet," Dean laughed as he turned to his friend. "Thank's Cas. I'll call you when I'm done here."

The angel didn't speak before disappearing before their eyes.

"Does he always do that?" Hermione asked when they were suddenly alone.

"You get used to it," Dean said with a smile. His eyes scanned her body, and he seemed pleased. "You ready to go?"

Hermione marked her page with a bookmark and set it down on the table. Dean stepped forward and helped her out of the chair. "I'm perfectly capable of standing on my own," she fake scolded with a hidden smile.

"I'm practicing," Dean told her. "You know, for when you decided to stuff a beach ball under your dress."

Hermione smacked him on the arm. "Don't be a prat. Let's go. We're going to have to walk since you can't use the floo," Hermione told him as she grabbed her bag and wand.

Dean nodded and followed her as she left the flat.

They walked in a compatible silence through London. They reached a particularly busy street corner and Dean had to hold her hand as to not get lost in the crowd. Once they were out of the mess he kept her hand in his.

"Only a couple more blocks," Hermione explained after glancing at a street sign. She turned left at the next corner, then down an alleyway to the right. "Here we are," she told him as she caught sight of Purge and Dowse, Ltd.

"Uh, that's a department store," Dean stated lamely. "A closed department store by the look of it."

"It's supposed to look that way. Come on," Hermione laughed. With a tug she pulled him across the street.

They came to a stop in front of an old display window. The mannequin was wearing a large brimmed sunhat paired with a rather unfortunate floral print pantsuit. Dean turned to Hermione with a raised brow. Before Hermione could explained the mannequin turned it's plastic head toward them. "Welcome to St Mungo's. Please state your name and reason for your visit."

Hermione ignored Dean's crazed look and spoke directly to the mannequin. "Hermione Granger and guest, here for an appointment with Healer Malfoy."

"Magical or Non-Magical?" The mannequin asked.

"Non-Magical," Hermione stated. Without another word a plastic hand reached straight through the glass and held out a necklace with a small gold pendant. Hermione took it and gently placed it over Dean's head. "It's to protect you from the Magic. It's much more concentrated here." Dean flicked the pendant with a finger, and shrugged.

Hermione stepped one foot through the glass to convey how to enter, before tugging on Dean's hand. She watched as he took a deep breath and followed her lead.

The lobby of the hospital was much busier this time around. There was a boy who had apparently been hit with a rather unfortunate spell; both his arms had turned into talking snakes. Said reptiles were arguing over the proper order in which to build a sandwich. Hermione could see that Dean was finding it hard to not openly stare at the people around him. She had to admit that the hospital was positively bustling.

He seemed to be staring rather intently at a woman suffering from a rather odd bite wound. Hermione feared that he recognized the mark. With one final look he turned to her and shook his head; he didn't know what it was.

"Granger!" Hermione heard a voice call to her across the white room. She recognized Draco's voice and pulled Dean towards the sound.

Draco was waiting for her at the front desk. He had a chart in his hands; she presumed it was hers. "Morning, Malfoy. You remember Dean?"

Dean extended his hand, which Draco took. They exchanged, in Hermione's opinion, a very manly shake. "Good to see you, Dean. Shall we?" Draco tipped his head and lead them through the crowded halls.

The trip from the lobby to the maternity ward was fairly short, and did not have to include a ride in the lift. Hermione was thankful for that; she wasn't sure Dean could handle an elevator that moved up and down as well as side to side. The hunter was handling things well so far and she didn't want to push her luck.

Draco finally opened the door to an examination room. She recognized it as the same one she had been in when she had first found out she was pregnant.

"Ready to get started?" Draco asked as he guided Hermione to the table. She complied and laid down.

"So how is this going to work?" Dean asked from his spot near Hermione's feet.

"Well," Draco started as he gestured for Hermione to roll up her shirt. "It's a fairly easy spell. Just one little incantation and we will be able to see a projection of the fetus. It's still early, but that doesn't mean that there is nothing to see."

Dean nodded in understanding and took a step closer to the others. Draco rolled right up to Hermione's side.

He cleared his throat and pressed his wand to her abdomen. In a very clear voice he spoke the spell, making a glowing light spread from his wand tip over her stomach.

Hermione squirmed and let out a little giggle. The two men shot her strange looks. "What? It tickles."

Dean had the audacity to smirk. "Good to know," he whispered lowly, making Hermione smack him on the arm.

There was no time to reprimand him further, because the white light started rising from her stomach. It started to twist and morph like dye in water. As it moved it's consistency started to change as well. What started as a light, became more palpable. It was smoke, then more solid.

Hermione and Dean watched wide eyed as it started to flutter. It took a few seconds for Hermione to place the tempo. "Is that it's heartbeat?" She asked in a whisper.

"It is," Draco told her with a rare smile.

Suddenly Hermione was able to make out a shape inside the smoke. Without a doubt she knew she was looking at her baby. She felt the tears prick her eyes. This had never felt so real. There was a pressure on her hand, and she knew without looking that Dean was clutching onto her.

"What can you tell me about it?" Hermione asked quietly.

"Not much, other than it's heathy. It has a very strong heartbeat, and looks like it's right where it should be developmentally," Draco explained to the couple.

"It's really fucking happening," Dean whispered. "I mean, it's all real."

"I know. A little bizarre, yeah?" Hermione asked with a chuckle. She couldn't seem to pry her gaze from the floating apparation of her baby.

"Try a lot bizarre," Dean replied. "Sammy would love to see this."

Hermione felt the tears finally start to fall down her cheeks and attempted to wipe them away. It was no use; as soon as they started it was impossible to stop them. "Uh, I need a moment to myself. If that's okay," she said quietly. The tears embarrassed her, and she knew she wouldn't be able to get herself together under the mens' scrutiny.

"Of course, we'll be just outside," Draco told her as he gave her shoulder a squeeze. He stood, and made his way out of the room.

Hermione watched as Dean mirrored the movements, only much shower. He himself seemed to be in a daze. He was halfway between her and the door when he stopped and turned. In a flash he had crossed back to her. He lowered his head and gave her a gentle kiss.

"I'll be right outside," he whispered. Hermione chanced a glance at him, and saw that his eyes were shining too.


	16. Chapter 16

_Author's Note: I LOVE THIS CHAPTER! Pah! Let me know if you like it as much as I do. :D I absolutely love those reviews. I mean I am almost at 200! Let's get there!_

**Chapter 16: Finally**

While Hermione took her moment alone Dean found himself standing awkwardly with Draco. He had assumed the doctor would have other patients to see, but he seemed content on waiting for Hermione.

Dean couldn't help the feeling that this man is competition. For what? He wasn't sure. In his heterosexual mind he couldn't say wether or not he was good looking, but the looks the nurses were sending him was some indication. He didn't really like the idea that Hermione was getting close to this man.

"So," Dean said slowly. "What's your story?"

"I don't know what you mean," Draco replied. He was leaning against the far wall, looking very calm.

"You and Hermione? What's the story behind that?" Dean asked. He attempted to look nonchalant, but Draco was smirking at him knowingly.

"Mate, you don't really need to worry about that," Draco told the other man.

He was still smirking, and it was making Dean agitated. "What's that supposed to mean, Smaug?"

"Smaug?" Draco asked with a raised brow.

"Oh come on, dude. Smaug. Angry dragon from _The Hobbit_? _Draco Malfoy_?" Dean said incredulously. "I'm a hunter, man. I know my Latin."

Draco lifted a brow. "Oh, okay. Uh, but you don't have to worry about me and her. Honestly," he said quietly.

"Could you maybe, elaborate?" Dean pushed further. He felt his palms start to sweat.

Draco laughed. "She isn't my type."

"What? You like blondes? Red head's maybe?" Dean asked.

"No. She's just not my type; leave it at that," Draco said a little sharper. Dean could sense a shift in the other man's demeanor, but it just wasn't in his nature to drop things.

"Come on, just tell me!" Dean insisted.

Draco took a threatening step forward. When Dean didn't back down his shoulders slumped. "I'm a pouf, all right?" He practically hissed.

"Huh?" Dean said dumbly.

"I like _men_," Draco said a little louder.

Recognition flashed across the hunters face and he felt his cheeks redden. That made more sense. "Er, okay. I get that, definitely. No need to worry," Dean rambled as he took a step back.

"Even if I was interested it wouldn't happen, believe me," Draco added after a minute of uncomfortable silence. Dean didn't answer, but made a face asking for Draco to elaborate. "Mate, _she _isn't interested in _me_."

The door behind them opened at that moment and Hermione exited. Her brown eyes were puffy, but she had a smile on her face. "Sorry, about that," she said quietly. She turned her attention to Draco. "I know we normally do dinner on Fridays, but I can't do tonight," she told her friend. Draco looked understandingly between Hermione and Dean.

"You ready to go, then?" Dean asked her as he held out a hand. Hermione took it and turned back to Draco.

"Have a good night, Draco," she told him with a smile.

"You too, Granger," Draco said with a smile. He extended his hand for Dean to shake, which Dean did. "Be good tonight, Winchester."

"I'm always good, Smaug," Dean said with a laugh. Hermione chuckled knowingly next to him.

Hermione led Dean through the hospital towards the exit. Dean caught some people staring at them. Hermione either didn't notice, or did a very good job of faking nonchalance.

Soon Dean caught sight of the reception area. He was thankful that they were only a few steps away from freedom.

"Oh bloody hell," Hermione groaned under her breath. "Hurry before he sees us," she added in a hiss.

Dean picked up the pace. He didn't need to know exactly _who_ they were running from; the fact that Hermione was upset was enough for him. He was one foot away from the glass barrier when he felt his arm being wrenched back.

The next thing he saw was a fist connecting with his jaw. He could hear Hermione screaming from somewhere behind him, but his hunting instincts were pushing the sounds into the back of his mind. Before the fist could connect with his face a second time he grabbed the arm and wrenched it back.

In one fluid motion he hooked his right foot behind the man's left leg and pushed back on his shoulders. The man fell to the floor. Dean followed him down, and restrained him with a forearm to the throat and a knee to the gut.

"Ron! What in Merlin's name are you doing?" Hermione yelled. Her voice was closer now that Dean was able to focus on who exactly had attacked him. Hermione's ex-boyfriend was looking up at him with a look of severe loathing.

"Let me up now or I will have you arrested for assaulting an Auror," Ron seethed.

"You will do no such thing Ronald Weasley. He was defending himself against you!" Hermione hollered.

"If I let you up are you going to punch me again?" Dean asked the other man. "Because if you do I will rearrange your cake-hole."

"And I'll tell your mother," Hermione added in a hiss.

That definitely sobered him. He stopped his wiggling beneath Dean and looked directly into the hunter's eyes. "Let me up. Now."

Dean did as he was told and stood but did not help the man up. Instead he turned to Hermione, who was glaring at the red head. "Are you okay?" Dean asked, drawing her attention towards him.

"I'm fine. He pushed me, but I didn't fall or anything," Hermione said quietly. Dean couldn't help but see red. He spun and clutched the front of Ron's shirt in his first.

"Did you push her?" He asked in a low voice as he pointed a finger in Hermione's direction.

"I, uh, I-I don't think I-" Ron stuttered.

"You _know_ about her _condition_ and you _pushed_ her?" Dean said, his voice dropping until it was at a frightening level. "I don't know what you were trying to accomplish by punching me in the face, and I don't care. Let's go, Hermione."

Dean held out his arm without breaking eye contact with Ron. He felt Hermione grab his hand. Without another word to the redhead Dean turned and continued on his path out of the hospital.

As soon as they were outside Dean turned back to Hermione. "Are you okay? Really?" He asked quietly.

Hermione brushed him off and instead raised her hand to cup his cheek. "I'm fine. Ron is just a bit of a hothead. I doubt he even realized I was there once he saw you. Are _you_ okay? It looked like he punched you really hard."

Dean smirked beneath her hand. "Nah, I'm cool. It made me look pretty badass, didn't it?"

She couldn't help but laugh. "My knight in shining armor," she fake swooned before standing on her toes and kissing him. "So where are we going for our date?"

"Well, I'm not sure considering my dates are usually of the horizontal variety. The ball's in your court," Dean said quietly.

"First you need to get flowers," Hermione told him in her 'professor' voice. "Then chocolates."

"Okay, I can do that," Dean said as he scanned the streets surrounding them. He saw a bodega kiddy corner from where he was standing. "Wait here," he told her before running across the street.

He entered the store and the man behind the counter barely lifted his head. Knowing the basic bodega layout he knew the flowers would be near the back near the beers and two-buck chuck. He heading in that direction and found a cooler filled with mostly dead bouquets. He picked one that was the least mostly dead and went in search of chocolate.

There weren't any cheesy heart-shaped boxes, so he had to settle on a plain Hershey's bar. He paid for his items and wandered back onto the street. Immediately he saw Hermione leaning against the hospital building. He couldn't help but smile at the sight of her. She looked hot, to put it not-so-eloquently.

Dean looked both ways before crossing the street at a jog. "Flowers. Chocolate," Dean said with a grin as he held out his purchases.

"They are perfect," Hermione replied as she took the presents from his hands. With a chuckle she plucked a few of the dead blooms from the bunch. "Mostly perfect, anyway."

"What's next? I'm trying for a personal record," Dean said as he jumped up and down.

"Dinner and a movie," Hermione told him.

"I think I saw frozen burritos and porn at the bodega. Does that count?" Dean asked in a laugh. Hermione just shook her head and pulled him down the street.

"There's a diner around the corner that's good, and a two dollar theatre just down from there," Hermione told him.

"Yeah, that sounds better," Dean replied in defeat. She just laughed and looped her arm through his.

Hermione was right, the diner was less than a block away. Once he got there he held the door open, and she shot him a smile as she entered. They found an empty booth along the far wall and took their seats.

Fairly quickly they were greeted by their server. She was an older woman with gray hair, and pop-can curls.

"'Ello loves. My name's Barb," she said brightly. "What can I get for you today?"

"I'll have a chocolate malt milkshake, a veggie burger with bacon and onion rings," Hermione said quickly. There was silence. Dean and Barb were quite stunned. "What? I'm hungry."

"That's fine. I like a girl who can eat," Dean told her with a wink. "I'll have a burger also. Extra onions."

"Anything to drink, dear?" Barb asked as she wrote down his order.

"I'll steal some of her shake," he told the waitress with another wink. He felt Hermione kick him playfully under the table.

Barb smiled and used a finger to motion between the two of them. "You're just adorable," she told them. "I'll get your food out as soon as possible."

Dean watched as the woman walked off, greeting an older man at the bar as she went. "I told Hendrickson I was adorable. Dick didn't believe me," Dean said flippantly as he turned to the mini jukebox on the table.

"Hendrickson?" Hermione asked with a raised brow.

"He was the FBI agent that was after me for a while," Dean explained. "He threw my ass in jail."

"You went to jail? Merlin, I really know how to pick 'em," Hermione said seriously.

Dean looked up and saw the smirk on her face. "You just love the bad boy," Dean explained.

Hermione raised to the bait and leaned forward. He had a wonderful view down her blouse, but forced himself not to look. "Why don't you tell me more, bad boy?"

"Well, I've died a couple times. Shot the devil in the head. I was even a vampire for a day or so," Dean told her. He couldn't help but grin at the dumbstruck look on her face. "Turned on yet?" He couldn't help but ask.

Hermione opened her mouth to reply, but was interrupted by Barb. "Here you go, dears!" She said jovially as he set down their plates. "And your milkshake. Don't give him any, love. He needs to earn it," Barb stage whispered with a wink of her own.

Dean watched as an attractive blush colored her cheeks. "Don't worry, Barb. I'm planning on it," he said with a smile. Barb gave him a knowing look and patted his shoulder.

"You couldn't resist, could you?" Hermione laughed. Dean quirked a brow and used his spoon to steal a mouthful of her shake. "Hey! What happened to earning it?"

"That comes later," Dean told her. She flushed again, and he quickly found his jeans fitting a little tighter. He averted his gaze, and tried to think of something else. It would be more than embarrassing to be caught sporting wood this early in the date.

Hermione didn't seem to notice his change in demeanor. She just slid her shake farther away from the hunter. They quickly slid into an easy conversation while they munched happily on their burgers. After half their meal and a few pitiful glances Hermione handed over the remaining milkshake. He took a few sips before passing it back.

Dean was in the middle of an embellished story about Sam's fear of clowns that had Hermione in stitches. She was clutching the table, her eyes scrunched closed as she giggled.

"Looks like you two are enjoying your meal," Barb said as she approached their table.

"We sure are," Dean told her as he pulled a credit card out of his wallet.

"All right, Lemmy. I'll be right back." Barb smiled as she took his credit card and left the table.

"Lemmy?" Hermione asked with a quirked brow.

Dean actually looked sheepish as he pushed a french fry around his plate. "If this is a date there is no way I am letting you pay, and since hunting doesn't exactly have a payroll I had to use a little back up. Lemmy Kilmister is normally Sam's cover, but he let me have it," Dean explained.

"You want this to be a date?" Hermione asked quietly.

"You don't care about the fraud?" He asked incredulously.

"Not particularly," Hermione whispered. "I do like the bad boys after all."

Dean finally picked up the french fry and popped it into his mouth. Barb walked up to the table and silently dropped off his receipt. He signed it, leaving the older waitress a sizable tip.

"I do," he finally told her.

"You do?" Hermione asked. She wanted to hear him say it, apparently.

"I want it to be a date," Dean said softly.

Hermione pushed some plates around so she could lean across the table to kiss him. "Good. I wanted that too."

Dean smiled against her lips. He couldn't help but feel like things were finally moving in a good direction. "Time for a movie?" Dean asked once she broke the kiss.

"How about we watch a movie at my place?" Hermione asked with a saucy smile.

It took Dean less that five-seconds to get to his feet and pull her out of the booth. "I thought you'd never ask."

He gave her one more deep kiss before leaving the diner in a hurry.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Admit**

They exited the diner and found themselves on a fairly deserted London Street. "Can you do that thing you do?" Dean asked as he turned towards her.

Hermione nodded her head and pulled them into a near alley. She withdrew her wand from the inside of her bag and disapparated away. They landed together in her living room, and immediately succumbed to their combined passion.

Hermione had thought that their first time together had been perfect, but she had been wrong. It seemed that every time with him was better than the last. Dean was never one to put his own needs above her own. She had never been with a man like that. Ron had always tried for joint completion, but tended to fall short. Dean didn't only attempt it, but achieved it.

The pair didn't even make it to the bedroom. They barely reached the couch.

* * *

Hermione was resting her head on his bare chest, as she stroked his tattoo with her fingertip. Dean was awake, but just barely. She could feel his breathing level out beneath her.

She wanted to move to her bedroom to sleep, but was too comfortable to attempt it. She couldn't help but replay their date in her head. He had given her a little more indication into what his life was like, and found herself curious.

"What was it like?" She whispered as she adjusted herself so she could look him in the eyes.

Dean opened his eyes sleepily and sought out hers. "What was what like?" He asked.

"You said you died. What was it like?" She clarified. Hermione watched as Dean stiffened and broke eye contact. Whatever happened to him, it obviously affected him.

"I don't like to talk about it. Not even to Sammy," he spoke softly. "Only Cas really knows."

Hermione sat up a little straighter, and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "You can tell me," she told him.

"It's not that I think I can't. It's that I'm afraid you'll run screaming," Dean said in a pained voice. "I don't remember some of the times. I'm pretty sure I've been to Heaven, but the angels always do this mind wipe thing. But Hell," he let his voice trial off. Hermione felt him shift, and took it as a sign that he wanted space. Without words she complied and rolled off his chest.

They sat together side by side, their only contact was Hermione's hand on his shoulder. "I'm not going to tell you about that, not really. It completely broke me. Cas, he raised me from perdition. Saved my life," Dean said. Hermione could see the pain etched onto his face. She recognized the look. Harry wore it after the war. She did too. It was the look of someone who truly suffered.

"I don't need to know. I understand," Hermione said quietly. "That war I was in. It left everyone I know broken. But after time we've put ourselves back together. I'm not broken anymore. You're not broken either."

"You don't know that," Dean said a little louder. "You don't know what happened. What I did. Torture. It's like it never leaves."

Hermione held out her left arm for him too see. It was bare, but only because she had remembered the glamour charm. He took her arm in his hands. "What are you trying to show me?"

She didn't answer. Instead she reached for her bag and withdrew her wand. With one wave her scar appeared. There, for Dean to see, was the jagged word. _MUDBLOOD_. "I was seventeen when I was captured and tortured. It felt like years. She started with spells, but when I wouldn't talk she moved on to harsher methods. I keep it hidden because it nauseates me. People see it and they pity me."

Dean was still holding her arm, but was avoiding the scar itself. "You don't understand. Time moves differently down there. I was down for four months but it felt like forty years. I was pulled apart and sewn back together daily. The demons would offer me a chance to get away from the pain, but only if I started inflicting it."

She stayed silent. "Did you?" She finally asked. Dean dropped his head, which was answer enough. Instead of running for the hills, she scooted closer. "Dean," she said softly, drawing his attention towards her. "I can only imagine what that was like. Years upon years of pain. If I had been stuck with Bellatrix for that long, no reprieve, I can't say I wouldn't have taken the chance to get away."

"You wouldn't. You're a better person than I am," Dean admitted dejectedly.

At his words Hermione got off the couch and crouched down on the floor in front of him. Dean had no choice but to look her in the eyes. "Don't say that about yourself. You are _not_ a bad person, Dean. You have spent your entire life in battle against things that people don't even know are out there. A bad person wouldn't have chosen that life."

"How can you be so sure?" Dean asked. His pain was still evident, but it seemed lessened.

"I just am, Dean. I wouldn't let you be here, with us, if I wasn't," Hermione told him moving one hand down her stomach. "I gave you a choice. You chose the one that backs up my theory. A bad person, a _broken _person, wouldn't have chosen to help me."

At her words Dean reached down and plucked Hermione from the floor. He didn't place her on the couch, however, but chose to set her right on his lap.

"I don't deserve this. Any of this," he whispered as he buried his face in her shoulder.

"You do," Hermione told him firmly, effectively ending the conversation. "Let's get to bed I have a surprise planned for tomorrow."

Dean nodded and stood, keeping Hermione in his arms. He carried her to the bedroom and placed her gently on the bed before climbing in himself. He laid himself on his back, and Hermione quickly situated herself at his side. With one final kiss to her forehead Dean gave in to sleep.

Hermione couldn't help but finally take a moment to take in what he had told her. She hadn't lied. There was no part of her that believed him to be a bad person. He had just been through so much more than she thought. He deserved to be happy, and she thought that she might be able to help him with that. A smile spread across her face as she thought of what the future had to hold for them.

* * *

Dean woke the next morning feeling lighter than he had in a long time. He had never expected to tell Hermione his story, and when he did he was met with something he had never expected. Acceptance. Understanding.

Speaking of Hermione he reached out an arm, trying to find her somewhere in the sheets, but came up empty handed. "Hermione?" He called through her apartment. There was silence. He lifted his head off the pillow, and it was only then that he heard the shower running. "Awesome," he said out loud as he stood and followed the sound.

He found the bathroom and turned the knob. To his surprise it was locked. He contemplated leaving it that way, but where was the fun in that? Quickly he walked into the living room and retrieved his pants. In them he found his lock-pick set, and pulled out what he would need. He crossed back to the door and knelt down.

It was an easy lock to pick, and a minute later it clicked open.

He pushed open the door, and stepped into a sauna. It was hot and filled with steam, just how he liked it.

"I wanted to see if you could really do it," he heard Hermione ask from behind the shower door.

"You were testing me?" Dean asked as he stepped out of his boxers and into the shower behind her.

Dean could just barely make out her outline through the fog. It was heavier in her than the rest of the bathroom.

"I thought the rewards were enough of an incentive. I had every faith in you," she whispered as she turned and faced him. Before Dean could speak she reached up a hand and slapped a handful of shampoo on his head. "It looks like it's been a while since you've had a good shower. You still have glitter in your hair from the strip club."

"And you didn't tell me until now?" Dean said hoarsely as Hermione started to run her fingers through his hair.

"I thought you were trying out a new look," she told him as she lathered up the shampoo. Suddenly her face darkened. "I'm sorry about last night. I shouldn't have pushed the way I did."

Dean reached for her hands and pulled them down. "You don't need to apologize. It feels good. Having all of that off my chest."

Hermione smiled and spun them around so he could wash the shampoo out of his hair. With her out of the spray of water it was easier for Dean to see her. She had that glow again, the one that pregnant women got. When he finally had all the soap out of his hair he bend down and kissed her. He would have done it sooner, but there was nothing worst than getting soap in your eyes while trying to kiss a girl.

Her arms wrapped themselves around his neck and pulled her flush against him. Dean took the closeness as an opportunity to lift her and wrap her legs around his waist. The shower and residual body wash made her start to slip down his body. To help keep her in place he used the shower wall as a stabilizer.

Dean focused his attentions on the skin of her neck while slowly lowering her onto himself. A soft sound passed her lips as he moved slowly inside her. It didn't take long before she was squeezing his body with her legs and breathing out his name. Dean set her down carefully, making sure she didn't fall over on shaky legs.

"That's one way to start a day," Dean chuckled as he stepped back under the water.

"You deserved it, plus we have a big day ahead of ourselves," Hermione said as she stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her body.

"You want to tell me what our big day is?" Dean called after her. In answer she laughed and exited the bathroom. Dean pursed his lips before smiling. He finished his shower in peace, really enjoying the smell of her bergamot conditioner. Over the sound of the shower he could vaguely hear her shuffling around the apartment. He even thought he heard the _woot_ of an owl.

After ten minutes he shut off the water and opened the shower door. With a sigh he grabbed a spare towel and wrapped it around his waist. He entered her bedroom to find his clothes waiting for him. Dean dressed quickly and left to find Hermione.

He found her sitting at her desk reading over a letter. "Are you going to tell me what we're doing today?" Dean asked as he plopped himself on the couch.

Hermione just turned and smiled. "No, but I think you'll enjoy it. You ready?" She asked as she stood and held out a hand.

"No breakfast?" Dean questioned with a raised brow. Hermione smirked but didn't speak. She thrust her hand out again, and this time he took it. Dean stood and gave her hand a squeeze. "Let's get going then."

Silently Hermione pulled out her wand and they disappeared. Dean felt himself land on soft ground. With one look around he realized he was standing in a courtyard of a quaint little town. He saw men and women wandering. They were all wearing strange robes, while simultaneously giving his jeans and flannel odd looks.

"Where are we?" Dean asked as he spotted a large set of ruins in the distance.

"Hogsmeade. I thought you would enjoy seeing a castle. There's ghosts and everything," Hermione said with a smile.

"I don't see a castle," Dean said quietly as he continued to look around.

"That's because you aren't supposed to see it. Minerva is meeting us at The Three Broomsticks, she'll help you get in," Hermione explained as she pulled him in the direction of a pub.

As Hermione led him Dean couldn't help but look at the other shops wide eyed. He had seen plenty of odd things in his life, but shops full of _flying_ brooms? He never thought he would see that.

"Right over here," Hermione told him as she tugged on his hand. Dean nodded and followed her into the building.

The pub was cozy on the inside, and even in the morning it was filled with people.

"Minerva!" Hermione called across the pub. Dean watched as an older woman looked up from her table. She immediately saw the pair and smiled. The woman stood and crossed the room faster than Dean would have expected. For an older woman she seemed quite spritely.

"Oh Hermione! I was so happy to get your owl!" She gushed as she pulled Hermione into a hug. "And this must be your friend."

"Minerva, this is Dean Winchester," Hermione introduced. Dean extended his hand but Minerva ignored it and pulled the hunter into a hug.

"It is lovely to meet you, Dean," Minerva said as she pulled away.

"Likewise. So you're Hermione's boss?" Dean asked as he straightened his shoulders. Hugs tended to make him uncomfortable, and by the way Hermione was smirking she knew it.

"Yes, I suppose I am. We're so thrilled to be having her join the staff. Now, Hermione told me that she thought you would enjoy seeing the castle, correct?" Minerva asked the couple.

"I think I would like that very much," Dean told her. He wasn't sure how much Hermione had told the other woman about _what_ he did, so he figured he would keep his explanation brief.

"Well, then I have this for you," Minerva said as she held out a pendent similar to the one he had received at the hospital. "It will allow you to see the castle in its entirety."

Dean thanked her with a tip of his head and pulled the necklace over his head.

Hermione grabbed his hand, before speaking to the other woman. "Thank you, Minerva. I know this is all rather unorthodox, but it mean's a lot to me."

"Dear, it is my pleasure. I am very happy, for both of you," Minerva said with a smile and a pointed look at Hermione's belly. "I told Dobby you were coming, and he wanted to make me promise I would send you to the kitchens."

"Don't worry, that was going to be my first stop anyway," Hermione told the older woman with a laugh. "All right, well, have a good day, Minerva," Hermione told the woman in goodbye.

Dean nodded his head to the older woman before allowing Hermione to pull him out of the pub. "So where's this castle?" He asked as they stepped onto the street.

"It's right there," Hermione told him as she pointed in the direction of the old ruins. Dean followed the movement and saw it. "That, Dean, is Hogwarts."

Dean couldn't believe his eyes. It was an honest to God castle. "Holy shit," was all he found himself being able to stay.


	18. Chapter 18

_Author's Note: Miss me?! Sorry it took me so long to post. I've been meaning to put this up for a while. I'm having a bit of writers block right now, and maybe some love will help. :D I hope you like it! _

**Chapter 18: Fun**

"Holy shit," Dean reiterated without breaking his gaze away from the castle in front of him.

"Impressive, isn't it?" Hermione laughed. "Now let's go get breakfast."

Dean couldn't help but brighten at the thought of food. Hermione started walking up the path in front of them, and Dean was quick to follow.

"You said there are ghosts here?" He asked after walking in silence for a few moments.

"Yes, but they are harmless," Hermione explained with a wave of her hand.

Dean raised an eyebrow. In his experience ghosts were very rarely harmless. "Are you sure?"

Hermione laughed. "Yes, Dean. I'm sure. I went to this school for seven years, well six, and nobody ever got hurt," she explained. Dean continued to be sceptic, but figured he would wait and see. Not to mention he had salt in his pockets to use if one got too close.

Dean dropped the subject and continued the hike to the castle in silence. The closer they got the more impressive the structure became. It was unreal that he would have missed something like this. "Why didn't I see it earlier?" He asked as they passed through the gates.

"It's a very complex spell. It makes the castle look like a pile of ruins to Muggles. The necklace lets you see it," Hermione explained.

"Awesome," Dean breathed. Hermione nodded her head in agreement and pushed open the heavy front doors.

The room Dean found himself in was incredible, to say the least. He let out a low whistle, that reverberated off the stone walls. Off to his right he saw another set of huge doors, and directly in front of him was a set of stone stairs.

"The great hall is through there," Hermione explained with a pointed finger to the doors. "But I'm sure the students who stayed behind for the holiday are eating in there. Come on."

Hermione pulled him across the room and down a small set of stairs he hadn't noticed before. "Here we are," she said as she stopped in front of a paining. It was a large bowl of fruit, and looked much too lifelike to Dean.

"Where is here exactly?" Dean asked with a raised brow.

Hermione turned to him with a smile before lifting a hand and tickling the pear in the paining. The fruit let out a high pitched laugh and wiggled around before morphing into a doorknob. "We're at the kitchens."

With extra flourish she pulled open the door and pushed Dean inside. Even during the holiday weekend the kitchen was bustling. There were tiny elves running back and forth across the large room. "What the fuck?" Dean couldn't help but exclaim as one of the elves ran past balancing a large three-tiered cake on it's head.

"Hermione Granger!" A small, green elf shrieked before rushing past him and tackling the laughing brunette. Dean rushed to help her up, but she didn't seem to care.

"Hello Dobby! How are you?" Hermione asked from her new position on the floor.

"Dobby is doing great, Hermione Granger. I's so happy you is coming to teach! Who is Hermione Granger's friend?" He asked before turning towards Dean with a large smile.

Hermione moved so she was crouching next to the elf. When it wasn't running and tackling his dates Dean was able to really look at the elf. It was small, green and wearing what looked like a little chef's coat. "Dobby, this is my friend Dean Winchester."

"Dobby is so happy to meet you, Dean Winchester. Is Dean Winchester Hermione Granger's boyfriend? Just like Ginny Weasley is Harry Potter's girlfriend?" The elf asked in an excited voice.

Dean looked to Hermione, not knowing how to answer his question. She looked as shell shocked as he felt. "Well, Dobby, Dean and I are figuring that out," Hermione said slowly.

"Oh that is fine, Hermione Granger. But in Dobby's humble opinion Dean Winchester and Hermione Granger make very good looking pair. Are Hermione Granger and Dean Winchester hungry?" Dobby asked, ignoring the blushes on their faces.

"Uh, yeah, do you have anything special cooking today?" Hermione asked as she stood and brushed off her skirt.

"Yes, yes! Dobby is being the head chef here at Hogwarts now. I is creating wonderful foods. Come, Come!" Dobby beamed before grabbing one of each of their hand and pulling them towards a large table.

The table was empty at first glance, but once they were a foot away Dobby snapped his fingers and mounds of food appeared. Dean's eyes raked over the piled of scrambled eggs, waffles, pancakes, bacon, sausage, and what seemed like a hundred other things he didn't recognize. He reached a hand out and picked up a sausage link and popped it in his mouth. It was the best sausage he had ever had, hands down.

"Wow, uh, Dobby. This is awesome," Dean exclaimed as he grabbed another sausage and stuffed it in his mouth.

"Dean! You have worst table manners than Ron," Hermione chastised before pulling him down to sit on the bench. Dean shrugged before tossing her a lopsided grin.

In silence Dean and Hermione piled their plates with food and dug in. Hermione's appetite had increased with her pregnancy, and it wasn't too long before she was cleaning her third plate.

"Wow," he breathed out with a hand on his bloated stomach. "That was the best meal I've ever had."

"It's always amazing. I'm surprised obesity isn't a bigger problem here," Hermione laughed. With a groan she lifted herself from her seat. It was a wonder she could even move.

Dean watched her stand, and was flooded with that image again. The one that didn't ever seem far from his mind. Her in the mint green dress from Shreveport with a swollen stomach underneath. He knew in that moment what he wanted.

"Hermione?" Dean asked from the bench, making Hermione turn to face him. She took a step closer and smoothed down her skirt. It seemed she could sense the nerves in his voice. "What the, uh, elf said about me being your boyfriend. Have you ever thought about that?"

Whatever she was expecting, that wasn't it. She took a breath and sat down next to him on the bench again. Dean could see her cheeks flush before she turned to him. "It's crossed my mind. I mean, I'm having a child with you so it's not like you won't be around. I just haven't wanted to make any rash decisions. I was never sure if you would want to cross the line between sleeping together and the occasional date to having an honest relationship."

Dean nodded his head. It seemed they had been having the same thoughts, as of late. "Would you? Want to cross that line if I did?" He asked with an edge of hopefulness in his voice.

Hermione smiled. "I'm leaning more and more in that direction every day. You, Dean Winchester, have found a way of getting under my skin."

He couldn't stop the grin that crossed his face. "You'll have to go easy on me, though. I've never really done this." Dean said the last sentence slowly, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

"It's not like I was Miss popular myself. We have to learn it all together," Hermione told him with a quiet smile.

Dean took her face delicately in his and searched her face. The woman looked genuinely happy, and it brought a new kind of joy to his heart. Slowly he pulled her face down to meet his. When he felt the gentle pressure of her lips on his, he couldn't help but feel content.

The kiss didn't escalade, as they normally did. It was just a simple gesture to start their new endeavor. Hermione pulled away first and stood, bringing him with her.

"You don't think I brought you here just to show you the kitchens, did you? Come on, there's plenty more to see," Hermione laughed as she led him away from the table.

She called a goodbye to Dobby, who was overseeing two other elves in the carving of a large pig. The green elf jumped up and down and waved before turning back to his task.

Soon Dean was standing outside the door and looking at his new girlfriend expectantly. "So? Where to?"

Hermione just smirked before turning on her heel and running away from him.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean swore with a laugh before taking off after her. For being so short in stature and pregnant, she sure was fast. Dean figured it was lingering skill from the war. The only sound as he ran up the stairs was the sound of his heavy boots on the stone.

He skidded to a halt in the large entry hall, nearly taking out a pair of students, and searched the room for a sign of her. There was none, then he heard it. Coming from somewhere above him he heard a whistle. It was low in pitch and quiet, but he heard it nonetheless.

His head shot skyward and he caught sight of her. Hermione was leaning over a railing two stories up with a grin on her face. "I thought you would be faster," she said flippantly. She began to absentmindedly fiddle with her hair, giggling.

"I was giving you a head start," Dean called after her, not caring if other students could hear them.

Hermione raised a brow, and then he ran. Dean climbed the stairs faster than before, determined to catch her. He could see a look of alarm cross her features before she, too, took off.

Dean made it to the floor he saw her in, and unsurprisingly she was gone. He could see where she went, however, by a rug down the hall that laid askew. Dean slowed his movements. He made sure his steps made no sounds as he followed her.

One thing Dean knew for sure, he could be quiet when he needed to be. He wanted to run and find her quickly, but where was the fun in that? He was halfway down the hallway when he saw her peek around the corner.

Her eyes immediately saw him and she swore. With another laugh he chose to run down the rest of the hall at a sprint. Hermione, shocked that he had snuck up on her, didn't have time to react fast enough. Dean rounded the corner and pulled her into his arms.

"Gotcha," he whispered before crashing his lips to hers. He could feel Hermione grin against his mouth. Dean lifted her easily and walked forward so he could press her against a stone wall. Instinctively she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Tsk tsk tsk. Naught, naughty," a voice singsonged from behind them.

Hermione groaned and separated herself from Dean. He turned to see an ugly ghost swinging from an iron chandelier. He didn't look like a regular ghost, but Dean snaked his hand down into his pocket to finger his salt, just in case.

"Peeves, when will you learn to not stick your nose where it doesn't belong?" Hermione asked the ghost harshly.

He merely laughed and continued to swing.

"Don't think I can, love," he said with a high pitched squeal. "Granger and the Muggle, sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"You should have let me bring my gun," Dean told her quietly. Hermione shot him a scolding look, but he could see a smile behind it.

"Maybe next time," she whispered back.

"Can I at least-?" His sentence trailed off as he discreetly lifted his ziplock filled with salt. Hermione raised a brow but nodded. Without another word Dean grabbed a handful of salt and turned towards the ghost. "Hey fugly! Why don't you come down here?" Dean asked the ghost.

Peeves, not knowing what was coming, zoomed down to float a foot from his face. "Yes, Muggle?"

Dean smirked and lifted his hand. Without a word he blew the salt from his palm right into the ghosts transparent face. Just as the granules hit him he disappeared.

"Handy trick," Hermione told him.

"Guns are easier," Dean replied quickly.

Hermione laughed in reply and tuned back to him. "Can I just say, this is the most fun I have had in a very long time?"

"I couldn't agree more," Dean told her as he walked her back against the wall. "Now, where were we?"

Dean couldn't help the smirk that passed his lips as Hermione snaked her arms around his neck. His lips were on hers an instant later.

She returned his kisses with helpless abandon, but stilled his hands when they tugged at her tank top.

"You seem to be forgetting that this is a school, and my place of work. A student could see us any minute," Hermione told him quietly as he trailed kisses down her neck.

"We would hear them coming. What's the problem?" Dean questioned with his lips still against her skin.

Hermione was moments from giving in when she heard a suspicious sound of wind behind them.

"Dean," she heard Castiel say awkwardly.

Hermione heard Dean groan before turning to the angel. Castiel looked uncomfortable, but didn't back away.

"What is it, Cas?" Dean finally asked.

"Sam sent me to find you. He needs your help with a hunt," Cas said regretfully.

Dean nodded. He wanted, more than anything, to stay but he wouldn't abandon his brother. Hermione must have been able to read his mind, because she turned to him with an understanding look. "Go. Help your brother. I need to go find my quarters anyway."

"I'm sure I'll see them soon," Dean told her lowly. Hermione nodded and raised herself on her toes to kiss him.

Dean deepened the kiss, not caring that he was making Castiel even more uncomfortable. "Dean," Castiel said again, more firmly.

"All right already. No need to be a cock-block," Dean scolded as he pulled away from his girlfriend.

"Why must you call me names that I don't understand?" Cas asked with slumped shoulders.

Hermione shot Dean a look, and he sighed. "Fine, I'll stop. Let's go," he said turning and giving Hermione one final kiss.

"Please be safe," she said quietly.

Dean nodded. "I will now that I have something to come home to."

Hermione couldn't help the smile that crossed her lips as Castiel pressed a finger to Dean's temple. Dean sent her a wink, and in the next instance she was alone in the hall.


	19. Chapter 19

_Author's Note: Hey there lovelies. So here's a new chapter for you. Sorry it's been so long. I've had a horrible lack of motivation lately. _

**Chapter 19: Normal**

April faded into May and May faded into June,

Hermione had moved into the castle soon after her Easter excursion with Dean. Between Minerva and Susan Bones, her predecessor, she had managed to learn the duties expected from her as a professor. It didn't take her long to understand Susan's choice to leave the post.

The former Hufflepuff seemed completely out of her element in the academic setting. She had the knowledge required, but lacked the authoritative nature needed to deal with inexperienced first years and haughty seventh years. Hermione herself had needed to intervene when a sixth year Slytherin got particularly pompous.

Hermione had been shocked, and excited, to see Neville Longbottom had joined the staff as well. He was to take over for Pomona Sprout for the next school year. He had hugged Hermione warmly, and swore that they would be the bloody best teachers ever.

She had been approached by Blaise Zabini during her first week and, like Draco, she immediately felt a kinship with him. He was pleasant and smart, and they had many things in common. Hermione was also very thankful that he didn't try to pick her up. At first she assumed that he just had a girlfriend, but the way he talked about her healer made her think otherwise. At least that explained Draco's lack of interest.

Blaise seemed, like everyone else, curious why she had decided to give up a career as an Auror to become a teacher. She would just smile and tell them how she needed change.

During her days she would observe classes. Mostly transfiguration, but sometimes Herbology or Potions. Then at night she would help Blaise grade papers in the Library. He normally did so with a glass of fire whiskey; he would always offer her a glass and she would always decline. One such night she had been asking simple questions about his love life. She was growing to like the ex-Slytherins and wanted them both to be happy.

He, being the devious man that he was, turned the questions on her. She had yet to talk to anyone about the hunter, and the mere thought of him brought a blush to her cheeks. Blaise had seen and didn't stop pestering her until she told him everything. Hermione had been able to lie out of the more incrimination details about him, but that was all. She found herself telling him about meeting him in Bozeman, and even about the baby. Hermione admitted to herself later that she really loved having the chance to 'girl talk.'

As it turns out, gossip didn't just spread through the students of Hogwarts but teachers as well. Either the library hadn't been as private as they thought, or Blaise let it slip. However it happened, everyone soon knew about her boyfriend and love child. She had expected backlash but everyone was supportive,/;/ some even seemed excited. Poppy Pomfrey had been particularly happy to hear the news. She had explained that it had been too long since she had cared for a baby.

Dean made sure to keep in touch with her between hunts, and had Castiel pick her up most weekends. He still seemed unsure of his role as her boyfriend, but she wasn't complaining. Hermione enjoyed what they had. Her fellow professors were curious to meet him, but had yet to have the opportunity.

When June rolled around she was at the end of her first trimester, and her barely noticeable bump was starting to show. Her students still had no idea because it was so easy to hide under her robes.

Dean still had concerns about the demons. She would placate him by telling him that she was now more than capable of handling a demon. He had continued to teach her how to fight them, and even taught her a run of the mill exorcism just in case. Hermione had listened to every lesson, and soaked up the knowledge with the same passion as she did with transfiguration or potions.

"Hey Granger," a silky voice sounded from behind her, shocking her out of her musings. Hermione turned in her library chair to see Blaise leaning against a bookshelf. "You ready for the party?"

The professors had just seen the students off on the Hogwarts Express, and were throwing a goodbye party for Susan and Pomona. "I suppose, Zabini. I'll be down soon," she told him with a smile.

"Any chance you'll change you're mind and let me bring you as my date to this shindig?" He asked in the same smooth drawl.

Hermione shot him a faux-stern look. "I don't think Dean would like that very much, Blaise."

"When are you going to introduce us to this elusive beau? Or are you just unwilling to share?" Blaise asked simply as he nonchalantly looked over his fingernails.

Hermione shot him a glare, which he ignored. She and Dean had decided that it was easier for her to visit him. Maybe it was time she finally brought him over. That way she could introduce her colleagues to her partner, and get Blaise off her back. "Maybe I'll invite him today," Hermione said.

"Can he make it in time?" Blaise asked with a raised brow. In reply Hermione winked. Dean was allowed some secrets, and having an Angel on his side definitely counted as one.

"Don't you worry your cold Slytherin heart," She said with a smile. Silently she shoo'd him out of the library, which he did after throwing his hands up and scowling. Hermione stood with a chuckle and pulled her mobile out of her bag before walking to a nearby window. Her first week at the castle had been spent finding a spell to allow her phone to work within its walls, and even then it only worked at full capacity near a window. She checked the clock on her phone, it was five o'clock for her meaning it would be noon in Florida where she knew Dean was hunting a Vampire nest. Hermione dialed his number from memory and pressed the phone to her ear.

_"Hey there!"_ Dean said happily from the other end of the line. _"How is my favorite professor doing today?"_

Hermione smiled. Dean was never this happy until a hunt was done, and that was good news for her. "I'm doing well. Just sent the kids home and were going to have a little staff party."

_"Sounds like fun. Does this mean I can't send Cas to get you?" H_e asked with what she thought was sadness in his voice.

"Actually, I was thinking he could send you here. You should still have the pendant, and everyone is giving me a hard time about not meeting you. They think I made you up," Hermione couldn't help but say with a laugh.

_"Yeah, that sounds-" _Dean said before there was the sound of wind beside her, "great."

Hermione turned to see Castiel and Dean, the latter still with a phone pressed to his ear.

"Are you eager to get rid of me, Cas?" Dean asked with a laugh as he snapped the phone shut.

"No, I-I thought you wanted to?" Castiel said quietly.

"He was being sarcastic, Castiel," Hermione explained before giving the angel a quick hug. The angel had been unsure of the action at first, but was getting used to it. Once she released him she turned to Dean and gave him a kiss.

Dean had a smile on his face when she pulled away from her. She watched as his eyes raked over her sundress clad body, stopping at the small bump. "I'll call you tomorrow, Cas," Dean told the angel who nodded. As he disappeared Dean turned to Hermione. "So, party time?"

"Let's go," Hermione said before taking his hand and walking with him outside of the library. Hermione led him to the Great Hall, telling him about all the other professors as she went.

Dean was laughing loudly at a particularly funny story about Mr. Filch and Hagrid's boarhound, Fang, when the door to the Great Hall burst open.

"I was wondering when I would see you two again!" Minerva greeted them with a smile. Ever since Hermione had accepted the position, Minerva had treated her with a certain affection she had never seen. The woman had also shown a fondness for Dean that was completely unexpected. "Come in, come in!"

Hermione tossed a smile at Dean before following her boss into the room. Last time Dean had been here he had been called away before seeing the large room, and she felt him start beside her. She heard him whistle under his breath.

The tables had been stacked on the side of the room for the summer, leaving only one large circular table in their place. The table itself was covered in finger foods, and a bar was set up beside it. Hermione tried to ignore the looks she was getting, but it wasn't easy. It wasn't everyday that _Hermione Granger _showed up to a party with a man like Dean Winchester.

"Now that we're all here let's eat!" Minerva called throughout the room.

Dean lit up, like always, at the mention of food. "Dobby make all of this again?" He asked Hermione as he eyed a plate of mini cakes.

Hermione nodded in answer, and pulled a jug of pumpkin juice towards her. "Juice?" She offered him after she filled her glass.

"I'd rather have whiskey," he told her honestly. Hermione turned to fix him with a glare, but it didn't last when she saw his face. He had his lips pursed in a way she found irresistible. Dean must have sensed something in her stare because he dipped his head down and kissed her. She could feel him move his hand to her knee, when someone cleared their throat.

Hermione knew before looking that the sound came from Blaise.

"So, Granger, aren't you going to introduce us?" Blaise asked with a grin. She had tried to explain Dean to her friend. He hadn't believed her and was expecting someone like her; short, scrawny, and bookish. Dean was none of those things.

"Everyone," she said to the table, "this is Dean Winchester." Hermione then introduced him to the others, each nodding politely. Neville, who was seated directly across from them, smiled widely at the pair.

Dean took a bite of one of the small cakes before waving to the room. "So what do you do, Dean?" Neville asked happily.

"I'm a police officer," Dean lied easily. Hermione smiled at him, one which he returned before moving hand that was on her knee to snake around the back of her chair.

"Oh! My uncle, on my mum's side, was a cop," Susan told him. "He said he loved it. That being able to save lives was the best feeling."

"It is. Sometimes I feel like I was made to do it," he said honestly.

"You ever catch anyone dangerous?" Susan asked eagerly. Hermione could see her, as well as every other woman at the table, lean in eagerly. They were learning that not only was Dean quite the view, but he was brave to boot.

Dean shot Hermione a cocky look before turning back to the table. "Oh yeah. My partner, _Hendrickson_, and I put away a pair of them not too long ago. Brothers. Finally found 'em after they robbed a bank and stole S.W.A.T uniforms to get away."

Hermione had to force her brows to not disappear into her hairline. She would have to ask Dean for the real story later. What in the world would compel him and Sam to _rob a bank?_ She wondered if they still had the uniforms. He would definitely look fetching in the utilitarian black.

"When did you guys meet?" Neville asked next.

"At the beginning of March. We were both working out of Bozeman Montana, and things just clicked," Hermione said nonchalantly. She was really hoping that would be the end of twenty questions; she wasn't sure how much more Dean could handle. He was definitely more used to doing the asking.

"Well, I for one am happy for both of you," Minerva said pleasantly but with an air of finality.

It was obvious why she had been made Headmistress. Once Minerva ended a conversation nobody picked it back up.

Hermione tried to listen to Susan explain her plans for once she left Hogwarts, but wasn't able to focus on it. Dean's arm was still slung over her shoulders and his fingertips were lazily tracing patterns on her skin. She really wished she knew what they were. Subconsciously she leaned into him, resting her head on his shoulder.

He smelled like gunpowder and petrol; both of which had probably been on his jacket in the last week. His fingers never stopped moving, and her curiosity was getting the better of her.

"What are you drawing?" She asked quietly.

"What?" He asked. There was genuine curiosity in his voice. Dean was probably not even aware of what his fingers were doing to her.

"What are you drawing on my arm? I'm curious," she told him, still keeping her voice low.

"Oh. Cas wants us to learn some new sigils. They must just be on my mind," Dean explained with a rise of his shoulders.

His hands slowed before stopping completely. "I didn't ask you to stop," Hermione couldn't help but whisper. She pretended to not see his smirk as she tried to focus on the others around him.

She leaned closer into him as his fingers started moving again. Hermione could feel herself melt into him. Her heart started to beat rapidly when she felt him rest his chin on the top of her head.

Blaise was off to her right, grinning like a madman. She had told him how she was unsure of her feelings for the man next to her. Dean was a wildcard in her life, and she wasn't ready to go all in just yet. Hermione was happy just as she was.

He knew it was a lie. She did too.

Spending time with Dean and her friends. Laughing as he held her to him. Her racing heart. It all added up to one, very scary, thing.

She was falling for Dean Winchester.

Maybe she needed to take a step back, try to evaluate things away from him. Hermione straightened up and put some space between them. Dean caught her movement and leaned to speak into her ear.

"You ready to get out of here, or what?" He asked barely above a whisper.

Goosebumps broke out instantaneously. Her feelings were dangerous, but she still heard herself whisper, "Yes."


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: Want**

Hermione and Dean said goodbye to her colleagues before standing from their seats. She wanted to grab his hand and run to her chambers, but refrained. By the looks Blaise and Neville were sending at her, they knew _exactly_ what they were planning on doing. She wanted to yell at them to kiss her arse. Prats.

Dean slipped a hand around her waist, letting it dip precariously low. The pressure on her hip cause delicious tingles to travel up and down her spine. Her bodies reactions to him never stopped.

"So where do you live in this maze?" Dean asked as the large door closed behind them. He spun and pressed her against the cold wood.

"Fourth floor. Just down from the library," she said breathlessly as his hands trailed from her sides and underneath her dress to cup her arse. "You better stop, or my friends will see more than they want to." Dean nipped a line along her collarbone, seemingly ignoring her.

"Dean," she urged again. He growled and gave her behind a final squeeze.

"Let's get a move on," he said finally as he took a step away from her.

She didn't need to be told twice.

With interlocked fingers they raced through the castle. Hermione saw Peeves on the second floor, but the poltergeist caught sight of Dean and disappeared. It seemed the Bloody Baron wasn't the only one that frightened the nuisance.

Two flights of stairs were all that stood between them and her bed. Thankfully the castle seemed keen to help her and kept the staircases still.

After what seemed like the most sexually agonizing five minute of her life, they reached the doorway to her private living quarters. It was, like all other chamber doors, a portrait. It was a tall, skinny oil painting of a stork. She had thought it was quite fitting when she first saw it.

"Mea Ratio," Hermione told the doorway. The stork nodded its head and flapped its wings. She felt the rush of wind, as it the wings were really in front of her, and watched as the portrait fluttered like curtains before transforming into a wooden door.

It was a testament to Dean's one track mind that he didn't even comment on the impressive bit of magic. He just reached around her small frame to twist and pull on the doorknob. Hermione didn't make it two feet into the room before he had skirted around her and pressed her back against the stone wall.

"Impatient?" She panted.

He dipped his head down and nuzzled the skin between her breasts, bringing the tingles back with abandon. Dean slowly sunk to his knees. As he traveled south he peppered her breasts and stomach with kisses. Hermione felt heat pool just south of her stomach as he looked at her hungrily.

Hermione kept her gaze locked with his, but could feel his fingertip burning a trail from her ankles to just above her knees. They fiddled with the hem of her dress for a moment before pulling it away from her body slightly. Before she realized what was happening her dress was lifted just high enough for Dean to sneak underneath it.

She was biting her lips now, sure she would draw blood. His hands were back at her arse. He was rubbing and squeezing and kissing whatever skin he could find. His nose, perfect in its structure, pressed against her center and she felt him take a deep breath. It was astounding her knees didn't buckle.

The next thing she felt was his mouth on he stomach. He took the cotton waistband of her knickers between his teeth and pulled them, painfully slow, from her body. Once the cotton was clear of her thighs he released them and they fell gracefully to the floor.

Then his mouth was on her once more. He slid his tongue, flat and strong, over her skin. Hermione couldn't take it any longer. Her knees gave out, and she fell down the wall. Dean stopped her with his arms under her legs. The fall pulled her dress over his head, and she caught sight of his lust filled face as she fell into his lap.

He didn't give her much time to recuperate. Before she could catch her breath his fingers were inside her. A moan rumbled from her chest and her head fell back, thumping against the stone wall. He teased her, moving his fingers in and out, before staying still.

As he continued to torture her in the best way she brought her own hands around her to feel him through his jeans. They were tight and straining against his own excitement. His quick exhale of hot breath on her shoulder only added to her arousal. His head dropped and he took the strap of her dress into his mouth, pulling it down to expose her chest.

Hermione was getting impatient. She wanted him in her. Her hands left his crotch and travelled up his chest, popping off the buttons of his shirt as she went. When they reached his shoulder she pushed. It didn't take much strength to make him comply.

With his back flat against the floor Hermione had a perfect view of his chest. It was rising and falling heavily. She bent at the waist and licked the trail of fine hair that started at his bellybutton and disappeared beneath his jeans.

"Fuck," he cursed, his aroused tone setting her nether regions on fire.

Using nimble fingers she undid the button and zipper and pushed the waistband down. His engorged length was straining against his boxers, so she removed them too. Hermione didn't bother ridding him of them all the way, just enough so she could position herself and slide onto him.

The feeling was as perfect and delectable as it had been the first time. She began to move her hips, him matching her thrust for thrust.

She felt him hit a particularly perfect spot and let out a feral groan. The sound broke something in Dean. Making a sound very similar to hers he gripper her hips and rolled so she was pinned underneath him.

They had gotten so used to this dance. Hermione immediately wrapped her legs around his back, using her thighs to pull him flush against her. It felt as if there was nothing separating them. Not even air.

Dean's movements got more hurried, and Hermione could feel herself reaching climax. He snaked a hand around her waist and pulled her up by the small of her back. The little change made all the difference, and Hermione came undone beneath him. Dean followed close after. He collapsed on top of her, trying to catch his breath.

"Fucking perfect," he whispered. He said it so quietly that Hermione wasn't sure if she was supposed to hear it.

She turned her head and placed a wet, open mouthed kiss on his cheek. A loopy grin spread across his face and she wanted to kiss him again to make it stick.

"We didn't make it to the bed. Again," she laughed. Dean shrugged his shoulders and snuggled into her breast.

They stayed on the floor, basking in the postcoital glow. Dean kept his head pillowed on her soft skin, but what shocked her was the feeling of his hand softly rubbing her stomach. Hermione would have never taken him as the type.

Eventually they would make the trip to the bed, but not yet. Hermione wasn't ready to shatter the picturesque moment she found herself in.

* * *

Blaise Zabini sat in the Great Hall, alone, twirling a wand around his fingers. It wasn't his wand; it belonged to Hermione Granger.

She had forgotten it the previous night when she ran off to shag her boyfriend. Not that he blamed her. He was surprised she had come to the party at all when he saw who was on her arm.

Draco had tried to explain the other man to Blaise, but she really didn't do him justice.

He stopped twirling the wand and set it down on the table. Blaise stared at the object, no knowing what to do next.

Blaise knew he had to return it. The only question was wether or not he would do it now or later. If he walked to her quarters to return it now he may interrupt his friend, and he would hate to do that. However there was the chance that he could see Dean shirtless. Or he could return it later and persuade Hermione to spill details.

"Fuck it," Blaise breathed out. With a huff Blaise stood and picked the wand up; he would just return it now.

His footsteps were hurried as he made his way to the fourth floor. It was no shock that Minerva put Hermione's room near the library. Even now her love for books was astounding.

Just ten minutes later and he was about to round the corner when he heard voices.

"Dean, I meant to ask you something yesterday." Hermione's voice said from around the corner. Blaise snuck a peak and saw the two of them, standing very close together just outside of her door. "What in Merlin's name would make you and Sam rob a bank?"

_What the hell?_ Blaise distinctly remembered Dean telling them he had _caught_ the men that robbed the bank.

Dean laughed; a deep throaty laugh. "There was a shapeshifter. _It_ was gonna rob the joint."

"So you robbed a bank to stop a _shapeshifter_ from robbing a bank?"

"Somebody has to stop the monsters," Dean told her. _Who the hell is this guy? _"Are you sure you can't come with me? Bobby loves to have you around to help him with research."

Hermione placed her hands on the front of his button down. "I wish I could, but I told Harry and Ginny I would visit."

"All right. I'll see you in a couple days?" Dean asked, and Hermione nodded. The other man leaned in and gave her a kiss. Blaise almost turned away when it got heated, but Dean pulled back first. "Cas! You can come over now."

_Who the hell is Cas? _

Blaise was starting to worry about his sanity when all of a sudden they were joined by another man in a tan overcoat. He must be hallucinating. He was a professor and even he couldn't apparate into the castle. Yet some friend of a Muggle had managed it.

"How are you, Castiel?" Hermione asked the man.

_Castiel? What kind of name was that?_

"Things are progressing. Meg and I have been tracking a large horde of demons north of Portland but they got away from us." The man said in a deep baritone.

_Demons?_

"Hermione will you please put up some sigils? It makes me nervous that you're here unprotected." Dean asked her.

"I told you, Dean. I'm fine, I know the exorcism by heart and I always have holy water on me. I don't want people to question my sanity if I start spray painting squiggles on the castle." Hermione explained.

_Question her sanity? Too late._

"All right!" Dean groaned, as if he had asked many times before. He turned to Castiel and clapped a heavy hand on his back. "Well, that spirit isn't going to hunt itself."

Dean leaned down to give Hermione one more kiss before disappearing into thin air. Blaise had been so focused on watching the exchange that he didn't realize the steps he took into the hallway.

Hermione looked up and spotted him. Her eyes grew wide, and he could see her fidget.

Having already been spotted, Blaise decided he might as well question her on what he just witnessed. He approached her timidly. When he was two feet away he stopped.

"You, uh, forgot your wand last night," he blurted as he shoved the stick of wood into her hands.

"Thanks, Blaise," she responded quietly. She was obviously waiting for the other shoe to drop.

"So Dean isn't a cop, is he?" Blaise asked. He would ask about the boyfriend first, then the strange man in a trench coat.

"Technically, no," she admitted. "He does take down the bad guys though."

Blaise scoffed before realization hit. "Is he a _hunter_?" He watched as the woman in front of him shifted. "Merlin's balls! He is!"

"Yes, Blaise, all right? He is," Hermione hissed under her breath. It was obvious she didn't want it broadcasted through the castle. "You can't tell anyone. Only Ginny and Draco know."

There were many things Blaise wanted to do in that moment. He wanted to tell Minerva. He wanted to turn the man into the authorities. Dean was dangerous, and Blaise didn't want to see Hermione get hurt.

However when his mind drifted to the night before he lost his bravado. Hermione and Dean had been so disgustingly happy together. Maybe he wasn't as dangerous as people thought.

Blaise groaned. "You really attract trouble, don't you Granger?"

Hermione's shoulders slumped in relief and she smiled. "Someone has to, otherwise our lives would be too boring."

He couldn't help but laugh at her words. "So, now you have to tell me everything."

With a nod Hermione opened her door, and led him in.


	21. Chapter 21

_Author's Note: Hey all! Sorry for the wait. :D Unfortunately I'm posting faster than I can write, so it's taking me longer than before. Anyways, I know this is getting long, I'm expecting probably 30 chapters total, if I squeeze. So that's exciting! I really like this chapter, like a lot. :D _

_I also started a new story (surprise!) after a reviewer mentioned Sam needing some love. It's called _Hearts a Mess. _You should give it a shot and let me know. _

_Kisses and love. (ugh, cheesy). _

**Chapter 21: Maturity**

Singer Salvage wasn't perfect. It was cluttered, dirty, and had more than it's fair share of bodies buried on the grounds. For Bobby Singer it held many bad memories. He had lived with Karen in the very home he still occupied. Karen had been possessed in that house. He had killed her in that house.

Though for every bad memory he had a good one. Sam had gotten ready for a winter formal in the guest room. Dean had learned how to pack salt rounds in the kitchen. Both brothers had done so many things in the home. They had allowed Bobby to teach them the ways of a hunter in the study.

Sam and Dean, his boys, had filled it with so many good times.

Bobby lifted his tired eyes from the tome in front of him and rubbed at them with a thumb and forefinger. He had been researching lore on demons for days, hoping to find a way to finally stick it to Crowley. That smug faced demon deserved to rot in Hell, again.

"Hey Bobby. Find anything?"

Bobby removed his hand to see Sam leaning against a wall with a sandwich in his hand. In the back of his mind he wondered how Sam had been able to scrap together a decent meal from his kitchen.

The taller Winchester looked concerned, as he normally did.

"Nah, nothing yet, but that doesn't mean I'll stop lookin'" Bobby told the other hunter. "Where's your brother?"

A rare smile spread across the younger hunter's face and he jerked his head towards the windows. Bobby stood and approached the glass.

Dean was outside with a piece of plywood and spray paint, teaching Hermione anti-demonic sigils. Hermione had rounded out, as she was four months pregnant, and wearing a sundress with one of Dean's flannels thrown over her shoulders. It was an oddly cool day in Sioux Falls and she hadn't dressed for the chill.

What took the older man by surprise was the wide smile on Dean's face. It had been so long since the older hunter had seen such a thing. At that moment Hermione's mouth dropped and her hands went to her belly. Dean spun to her and concern crossed his face. It was only when his hands found her bump that he smiled again. He bent and kissed her, his hands never leaving their spot.

"It's bizarre, isn't it?" Sam asked from beside him. Bobby could see that Sam was nearly as happy as his brother.

"Yeah, I'd say. I've never seen your idjit of a brother look so-" Bobby trailed off.

"Happy?" Sam offered.

"That fits. If I didn't know any better I'd say he is in love," Bobby said, more to himself than Sam.

The younger Winchester raised his sandwich to his mouth and took a contemplative bite, his gaze never wavering from his brother. "Bobby, I think he could be. In love that is, maybe not completely but he is getting there. He wasn't even like this with Cassie."

"Dean Winchester. Family man," Bobby whispered.

"It's always what he's wanted, Bobby. A life outside of this. She is making that possible for him," Sam replied just as softly.

"Has he talked about you about this?" Bobby questioned. He took a step back from the glass and reached for a bottle of whiskey, pouring two fingers worth into a tumbler.

Sam motioned to an empty glass; a silent request for a drink of his own. "He doesn't have to. I know my brother better than anyone," Sam explained. "He is afraid to talk about what he wants because he's afraid of jinxing it."

"She would be in danger. Damn near twenty-four seven," Bobby exclaimed as he sat himself back in his rickety desk chair.

Sam took a sip, swishing it around his mouth before swallowing. "I don't think so, Bobby. Dean's been teaching her, and she _gets _it. If she wasn't learning it as precaution because of the baby I would say she would make a perfect hunter. That's why Dean is still around. She's strong, determined and not afraid of anything."

Bobby turned his head to see Hermione paint the sigils Dean had just demonstrated. They were perfect.

"He told her, you know," Sam whispered.

Bobby turned his head to see Sam watching the pair. "Told her what?"

"About Hell," Sam explained, making the older hunter's jaw drop. "And she's still here! I almost didn't want to stick around after he told me."

"Well, damn," Bobby let out in a low breath.

Bobby himself hadn't heard specifics about what happened in Hell. The boys evaded the issue like a okami avoided a Shinto priest-blessed bamboo dagger. Sam was right. The fact that Hermione was privy to the whole story and was still here, letting Dean get close to her, spoke volumes.

There was a smack from a kitchen as the screen door was opened, followed by two sets of footsteps.

* * *

Hermione followed Dean into the house, while going over the sigils in her head. Dean kept asking her to paint them on the castle, and she was trying to figure out a way to do it discreetly to appease him. They weren't that awful to look at. Maybe she could tell Minerva that they were ancient runes. It was a sloppy plan, but a plan nonetheless.

"What's the word, Bobby? Any new intel?" Dean asked while snatching a tumbler out of his brother's fingers. Hermione scoffed before grabbing the tumbler and passing it back to Sam.

"Nothing yet," Bobby told the older Winchester. "How're the lessons going?" He asked, directing the question at herself.

"Splendidly," Hermione told them with a smile. "I've actually been working on something." Her voice was quiet, sheepish. "So holy water is the best thing to repel a demon if it gets too close, right?"

"Yeah, the only thing that can slow them down," Sam groaned.

Hermione took a further step into the room and took a seat on the red couch. "Well, I've been tweaking a spell we have. It's _augumenti_ and it produces water." Hermione pulled out her wand and conjured a bucket. All three men looked at her strangely, which she ignored. Hermione cleared her throat, before speaking another spell. "_Augumentus Sanctus!_"

A jet of pure white water sprung from her wand before falling into the bucket. Once it settled at the bottom it turned translucent.

"Is that holy water?" Dean asked aghast.

"I think so, but I haven't been able to test it yet," Hermione told them with a proud smile on her face.

The mens' reactions varied. Bobby immediately snatched the bucket, nearly shoving his head inside. Hermione was tempted to remind him that it took only four inches of water to drown, but figured the older hunter knew the risks. Sam looked impressed. No doubt her brains reminding him of his years at Stanford. Dean just picked her up and hugged her. In the background she heard Sam and Bobby sigh and leave the room together.

"Well, son of a bitch! My girlfriend's a genius!" Dean called happily throughout the house. Hermione giggled as he spun her around; thanking Merlin that her morning sickness had passed.

"I thought you said she wasn't your girlfriend, Dean?" A new voice asked from behind Hermione. She recognized that voice. Dean's eyes widened as he set her down carefully. Swiftly he grabbed her wand and shoved it down the pocket of the flannel she was wearing.

"It's a little new, Jo," Dean explained. Hermione could tell he was nervous. She wasn't blind. Hermione had seen the flame the other hunter carried for Dean, and she assumed at one point it was reciprocated. Though for one reason or another neither had acted on it. Now she had no choice but to hurt the woman more.

Hermione spun and saw Jo immediately react to her stomach. The blonde's eyes strayed down, and she took a step back. "Oh," she let out quietly.

The tension in the room was palpable. The baby sensed it, squirming inside her. It took all her concentration to not show excitement at the feeling. Having the baby move was a new sensation that she cherished, but now was not the time to indulge herself.

"Let me guess, Bozeman?" Jo asked tightly. Hermione could tell she was fighting tears.

Dean nodded. "I should have told you. I'm sorry," Dean said softly. Hermione suddenly felt like she was interrupting something private.

"I'm going to leave you two alone for a bit," Hermione told the two quietly as she took a few steps away from Dean. "I'll go find Sam."

"You don't have to leave," Dean told her, dropping his voice so Jo would have a hard time hearing.

Hermione smiled at him, conveying that she trusted him. "It's okay, really. You obviously need to talk."

Dean gulped, making his Adam's apple bob, and smiled weakly. "Thanks," he added as a last minute thought.

Without another word Hermione left the room in search of Sam. She found him in the scrap yard, cleaning his gun in the back of an old pick up. Hermione couldn't help but like Sam. He was so caring; towards Bobby, Dean and herself.

"Hey," Hermione said quietly. Sam looked up from his project and tossed a lazy smile at her. Hermione held out her hands, and Sam was quick to take them and pull her into the bed of the truck.

"What're you doing out here?" Sam asked as he returned to his task. Hermione was always so impressed with the brothers' aptness with the guns. She knew how to use one in an emergency, but they tended to make her twitchy.

"Jo's here," Hermione explained with a glance at the house. If she concentrated on the bay window she would see them. Dean was standing, while Jo sat on the red couch. It looked tense even from a distance. Sam's head had shot up at his words and he too was looking their way. "I thought they deserved some privacy."

"Why do you say that?" Sam asked honestly.

"Jo cares for Dean, maybe more so than you realize. I think seeing me really hurt her, and she deserved the chance to tell Dean the truth," Hermione explained as she fiddled with a spare screwdriver.

Sam's hands stalled. "You don't think he'll-?"

"Leave me for her? No, I don't, or at lease I hope not. But he should be able to make that choice for himself," Hermione finished. Sam chuckled and shook his head.

"You really are something. Most women would try to mark their territory or something," Sam said with a shake of his head.

A small smile crossed her face. "I told him back in Shreveport that this wasn't something he had to do. It had to be his choice, and people are allowed to change their minds."

"But you don't want him to," Sam said. It wasn't a question.

"Not at all. I really care about Dean," Hermione told him, her voice dropping. A strange emotion filled her at the words. They weren't completely true. She didn't _just_ care about him. Hermione knew her feelings were stronger than that. She felt her baby flutter. Without much thought Hermione grabbed Sam's hand and pressed it to her stomach. "She always know's when I'm talking about him."

"She?" Sam asked. His voice was higher than usual with his large hand sprawled across the cotton dress.

"I don't know for sure, but it feels like a she," Hermione said.

Sam threw his head back and laughed. "Dean would lose his shit if it was a girl," he got out between snickers.

"There's no reason to be scared of girls, Sam," Hermione chastised with a smile.

"We're not scared," he replied with mock hurt in his voice.

"Yeah, uh huh. I don't believe you," Hermione laughed as she good-naturedly shoved Sam in the shoulder.

The two fell into silence as Sam finished cleaning his weapon while Hermione watched.

"Can I be really honest with you, Hermione?" Sam asked once he had reassembled the gun. Hermione just nodded. "I am so glad Dean picked you up in that bar."

"Really?" Hermione asked in genuine shock.

"Really. I know Dean talks a big talk about hunting. That it's the 'family business' and it is, don't get me wrong. It's just that I think Dean had needed more than that. I was able to get away for a while when I went to Stanford, but Dean didn't. He's always been in the trenches, and with you he is getting just what he needs. What he deserves," Sam said quietly, but strongly. "You two are kinda perfect for each other, and I hope he see's that."

Hermione felt herself smile. Hearing Sam say those things, it was more than she had ever hoped for.

"Hermione?"

She turned and saw Jo standing awkwardly beside the truck. The blonde's eyes were red and puffy, but she still had a beauty to her that Hermione couldn't help but envy. "Yeah?" She asked uncertainly.

"Could I talk to you? Girl to girl?" Jo asked with a pointed look at Sam.

Hermione nodded. "Of course," she said shyly. "Thanks Sam, for what you said."

Sam gave her a reassuring look before hopping out of the bed. The two women were left alone, the only sound being the clap of she screen door as Sam disappeared into the house.


	22. Chapter 22

_Author's Note: Here it is! The confrontation! Let me know what you think. _

**Chapter 22: Chat**

"Well, this is a surprise," Jo said quietly. She stepped into the room on light feet before plopping herself onto the red couch. With a shrug she leaned forward, fingers finding Sam's abandoned glass of whiskey, and bringing it to her lips. She swallowed the liquid in one go, grimacing as it burned down her throat.

"What are you doing here?" Dean asked her, mimicking her soft tone.

"Mom and I needed help on a hunt. We figured Bobby could help," Jo explained. She was attempting nonchalance, but Dean could see past it. He knew Jo well, and didn't like that she was upset. "We didn't realize he would already have company."

"Jo, I'm sorry," he said guiltily after a full minute of silence.

Her gaze was on the bottom of the empty tumbler, and Dean thought she had elected not to hear him. Dean watched as her shoulders lifted shakily before slumping.

"Did you ever know how my parent's met?" Jo asked. Dean shook his head. "They met on a hunt, but mom wasn't a vic or a witness or anything. She was a hunter, had been one all her life.

"Dad tried to force her to leave, but she refused. They ended up working together to take the thing down. One thing led to another and they got married. She didn't open The Roadhouse until she found out she was pregnant." Jo told the story in a monotone, but it was obvious that she would normally enjoy the tale. He could imagine a small, fresh faced little girl begging her mother to hear the story just one more time.

Dean reached down for the bottle and refilled her glass, if only to have something to do with his hands. "That's great, but I don't understand why you're telling me," Dean said honestly. He took a step towards the couch, but stopped when he saw the look on his friend's face. Being around Hermione for the first few months of her pregnancy forced him to be aware of when a woman was near tears.

"Do you know how many dates I've had in the last year?" Jo asked him suddenly. "One, for a case. We thought he was hiding information. I thought that if he had enough booze he would get chatty, but it turns out he just got grabby. Luckily I had some pepper spray to put a stop to it."

"I'm sorry, Jo, but I'm not following you," Dean blurted. On the edge of his mind he had an idea where this was going, but hoped he was wrong.

"Dean, it's hard for a hunter to find someone to be with who is willing to understand what we do. Being a female hunter, it's almost impossible. My only chance is following in my mom's footsteps and finding another hunter," Jo paused and took a sip of whiskey. "I thought that eventually I could have that with you."

Dean suddenly felt as if his stomach resided in his ankles. "Jo, I-"

"You don't care about me that way. I know," Jo said dejectedly. "It was childish of me to put all of my hope there. I guess not every Chandler gets their Monica."

A tear slipped down her cheek as she spoke. Dean swallowed the uncomfortable feeling the sight gave him and sat next to her. He became painfully aware of his hands. Was he supposed to try to comfort her with touch? Maybe a hand on her knee or shoulder? Or would it be better to avoid that and fold his hands in his lap? He was able to find a comfortable middle ground by twisting his body to face her with his arm slung on the back of the couch.

"I wish I didn't have to hurt you like this," Dean told her. He watched as she laughed sarcastically.

"But you don't wish you're feelings were different," Jo added. "Because you're going to have a kid, and because you really like her."

Dean took a deep breath. "I do, Jo. I'm sorry."

She nodded her head, making blonde hair fall over her shoulders. "You don't need to apologize. I could see you liked her months ago. I just wish you would have told me then."

"I didn't know then," Dean told her shyly. "How can I make this easier for you?"

Jo shifted next to him. She placed the tumbler back on the table and turned her body to face him. "Can I ask you something without you thinking I'm a total bitch?" Dean nodded. "Would you kiss me? Only once. I just want to know what it would be like."

Dean cleared his throat uncomfortably. He wouldn't deny that Jo was attractive. She, like Hermione, was propelled through life with a burning desire to do good. She was a good hunter, and could pack a mean punch. "Jo, it just doesn't feel right," he told her as he moved his arm off the couch.

"You want to make this easier for me. Please, just once. I'll even tell Hermione myself," Jo practically begged, her voice breaking near the end.

He had never felt so conflicted. He didn't want to betray Hermione and risk breaking the trust she had in him. A small part of him, however, felt a strong need to help. Dean was a hunter. Helping those in pain was in his blood. He cared for Jo; she was near the top of a short list of people Dean considered his friends.

Dean's head was so clouded that he missed Jo leaning forward and closing the distance between them. The next thing he knew her lips were pressed against his; soft and tentative.

It lasted only three-seconds. She didn't try to deepen it and didn't touch him anywhere else. It wasn't awful, but what Dean didn't anticipate was the complete lack of spark. She broke away and stood immediately.

"I'm sorry, Dean," she told him sadly before rushing out of the house.

He remained in his spot, contemplating what had happened. He had shared kisses with Hermione that were just as short, but they had made him feel so alive. That raised the question; Did he just not care for Jo or did he care that much for Hermione? He knew he liked her, but did he love her?

The warm feeling that radiated from his chest answered that for him.

Yes, he loved her, with more of himself than he thought possible.

* * *

"I kissed Dean."

Hermione was taken aback. That was not something she expected the other woman to say. "You what, now?"

Jo nimbly jumped into the bed of the truck and sat on top of the cab. Her red eyes were unfocused in front of her as she twiddled her thumbs. "I kissed him. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done it."

"Then why did you?" Hermione asked. She wasn't going to get angry, at least not until she heard the whole story.

"You're not an idiot. I could tell that you knew about-" her voice trailed off as she waved her hand around, "whatever it is I have for him."

"I did," Hermione said.

"I just- I just needed to know. Maybe deep down, I was hoping he felt something for me. I knew it was wrong the second I did it," Jo's croaked. She pulled a switchblade out of her pocket. Hermione watched her carefully, but the glazed look on the other woman's face gave away that it was just a nervous habit. Everyone had one. She herself tapped out beats. Dean twisted the ring on his right hand around his finger, always clockwise. Sam folded paper. Jo began to open and close it one handed, rapidly.

"It's done now," Jo finally admitted. The hand that was fiddling with the blade stilled. She slid off the cab and moved to sit next to Hermione. "He really likes you. That's how I knew it was wrong. Dean, he's a great guy. You are really lucky."

Jo nodded her head once and stood before jumping out of the bed. She chuckled dryly and wiped at her face with a hand.

"Can you promise me something, though?" Jo questioned.

"Of course," Hermione told her with a small smile. Despite the obstacles, she believed she could find a good friendship in the other woman. Hermione didn't have many women in her life, besides Ginny, and having another around sounded like a good idea.

"Just don't hurt him," Jo said softly. From the distance Hermione could see her eyes start to water, before she cleared her throat. "Anyway, I need to go find my mom. We've had a bit of trouble connecting a few dots on a case just outside of town, that's why we were here."

"What's the case?" Hermione found herself asking. It was the summer, after all, and Hermione always loved some good research.

"That's the thing, were not quite sure. Just a handful of deaths with no apparent cause, the only thing that caught our eyes was a strange insignia burned into the side of each vics' house," Jo explained.

"What's the sign?" Hermione questioned back. Jo had a way of giving just enough information. Not all of it, but enough to get her curious.

"It was a skull, with a snake coming out of it's mouth," Jo told her flippantly. "Some words too. Things like 'Mudblood' and 'Blood Traitor.'"

Hermione felt the blood drain out of her face. Immediately her stomach jolted upwards, and her hands began to shake. Jo must have noticed because she rushed forward. "Are you okay?" She asked hurriedly.

"No. No, I'm not. Please get Dean, and I'm sorry for what you're about to see," Hermione said quickly before pulling out her wand and focusing on a happy memory. It's astounding she was able to think of one in her state. "_Expecto Patronum!_" A silver otter burst from the tip of her wand but didn't do it's normal dance. It just floated in front of her and waited expectantly for instructions. "Harry! They're here. Sioux Falls, South Dakota. Bring as many as you can to Singer Salvage. Hurry."

The little otter nodded before speeding off, evaporating when it got a few feet away. Hermione turned to see Jo standing slack-jawed in front of her.

"What in the hell was that?" She asked. Hermione could hear the edge of fear in her normally steady voice.

"I'll explain everything soon, but right now you need to go get Dean," Hermione said a bit harsher. Jo didn't move. "Oh bloody hell, I'll do it myself."

Hermione made her way out of the bed, frustrated at the pace she had to do it in. As soon as her feet hit the pavement she took off. She slammed open to door to the home, shocking the three men inside.

"Hermione? What's wrong?" Dean asked nervously.

"The Death Eaters, they're here," Hermione said breathlessly.

* * *

"These are the guys who followed the Big Boss?" Dean asked after forcing Hermione into a chair.

"Yes, that's why I was in Bozeman. We had been trying to find them after they fled the UK. Everyone was so busy cleaning up after the battle that they didn't see some of the fringier Death Eaters run off," Hermione explained. "Now, I called Harry. He's bringing some Auror's here. We need to get rid of anything that will incriminate you."

"Incriminate us?" Bobby asked. He was leaning against a door frame looking nervous. Ellen and Jo were beside him wearing the same expression.

"Witches and Wizards know about the things you do. For obvious reasons they don't like it. If they come here we need to make sure there aren't any reasons for them to be suspicious. I called a few minutes ago, so Harry will probably rally a group and be here in twenty minutes," Hermione explained with a glance around the room. Most of the items could be hidden. The most troubling thing was the large devil's trap on the ceiling.

"Only one problem with that, Hermione," a voice asked from the kitchen. She turned to see her messy haired friend standing in the middle of the room, with his arms crossed over his chest. "I decided to come alone. Now what in Merlin's name have you gotten yourself into?"


End file.
